


Until we taste blood and bliss

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Everyone hate Charlie, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puberty, Teeneagers, Violence in Hannibal's past, handjob, heat - Freeform, kind of slow burn, tagged E for future violence and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Everything can happen after being rejected.A high school romance to become together.





	1. Origami

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta @TigerPrawn 
> 
> This is my first multichapter fic, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks to my fannibal family and friends for all the support, this is for you.

Our teen years have never been easy, reaching that point where everything starts to hurt, and that's mostly your heart. You start being interested in things that you never noticed before, you start feeling things that you never bothered to pay attention to… and so suddenly your unique nature pops out, explaining your behaviors and changing the way you think. The first part of becoming… 

“Becoming what Mr. Crawford?“

“Alpha, omega or betas. It is a crucial part in our development, I know some of you are recently experiencing some changes and that's completely normal at your age”

The class felt never-ending, and at his 16 and a half years Will couldn't hide himself totally behind his book. All the alpha and omega talk was becoming anxiety in his belly The talk… that talk he’d had with his dad, Charlie Graham, some weeks ago when his second gender started to emerge - the sweet scent under his skin telling everyone he was changing. _Omega_ his father told him with darkened eyes, not an alpha - what a shame for the older Graham. 

The first weeks of his presentation as omega, the sweet orange scent in his body and the blush of his cheeks made Will hide from everyone, more than he did before as a beta. The other kids in the corridors were curious about that, he wasn't the first omega in the school neither the first to have his presentation at his age, there were always early bloomers and late bloomers. This happened to all omegas eventually, which didn’t make it any less annoying and frustrating. 

The bell rang and was time to wait for everyone to leave the classroom and to be finally in peace. 

“Graham, get your nose out of that book and take your recess.” said Mr Crawford pointing at him. 

“Sorry Mr Crawford I'm not very comfortable.”

“Graham, I said out, if you feel dizzy go to the nurse office.” He said, now pointing at the door. 

Dragging his denim bag with a forced smile Will left the classroom for the wild world of the Baltimore High. 

No one looked at the skinny 16 year old omega, his clothes were larger than his frame and hung a couple of inches from his body. 

“I stink… don't I? That's why no one has approached me, it's because I'm an omega? I reek of omega…” he thought walking down the corridor to his locker, smelling his own shirt to make sure. 

He opened the locker on the third try, his fingers fumbling whilst behind him a conversation was taking place. A thick accented boy was talking to Alana, he knew by his voice and by his scent, the boy was in the same class as Alana - sharing a common space. Will thought they were friends, but he could tell Alana seemed hesitant.

“I made this for you Alana, I thought about you...” said the male voice making the vowels hard in that maybe European accent. 

“Ah, thank you… Hannibal it’s… pretty, but... I have to go now, bye.” The sneakers clapped down the corridor leaving the two of them there like no one else existed. 

Will was unconsciously listening to the conversation behind him with heavy and nervous breathing, sharing the anxiety of the scene happening at his back.

Calm steps went away, the older student wore a soft red sweater, slacks and leather sneakers. A tall beta, he had his pale brown hair perfectly combed to the side framing his strong features, pointy nose and high cheekbones. 

Will sighed, “what happened there?” he asked himself looking at the beta’s back. 

He followed the same path of the beta to the cafeteria, until he saw him stop in front of the trashcan, by inertia the slim omega stopped behind him. 

The golden eyes of the beta darted to the red origami heart atop of the garbage, a neatly folded realistic origami heart. He took it out with care, shaking the crumbs out the piece of paper with pity. Will looked at him, he felt how the beta’s heart drummed with pain, as his eyes started to cloud with tears. 

Will took a deep breath and approached pointing at the heart of paper. 

“W-wow that's so cool, umh did you make it?”

The beta used his free hand to dry his tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, and looked down to him with a soft smile. 

“Yes, I made it, but I think I was silently rejected.”

Will smiled back, something new to him, something he only did reading a book or stealing a beer and drinking it sitting beside the river. 

“We used to be close, until she presented as alpha… I believe you are aiming for someone that… already has other interests.” Will replied shrugging and pointing to Alana’s table in the cafeteria. She was the brightest smile at the table, and as always she was with Margot, a sweet omega from the countryside that was her love interest. 

“I see… my interest was not welcomed then.” he tugged a little smile just for Will.  
The omega blushed at him, watching how Hannibal's left hand was about to drop the little heart back to the garbage. 

“Please don't throw it away, is beautiful! Ah… I-I want it, if you don't mind, uh, Hannibal is your name?” 

“Hannibal Lecter, my pleasure, and you?”

Hannibal extended his hand and shook it with the omega. 

“Will Graham” 

Their hands parted and Hannibal put the little heart in his hand, brushing his soft fingers along the omega’s palm. 

“I'd rather make a new one for you instead one freshly rejected.”

“This one is fine,” Will studied the heart in his hand. “We are very alike.” he indicated the heart.

“Excuse me, I'm not understanding?”

“Ah! Eh… because I'm rejected trash? I thought that was… f-nevermind, sorry. Thanks for your heart, I mean the origami heart!” the color of his cheeks darkened three tones in one sentence, the beta smiled with his eyes, softly nodding at him. 

Will started to head back to the classroom, cupping the paper figure in his hands escaping from sight, until the beta’s voice filled the hallway. 

“Do you want to have lunch together umh…tomorrow?”

The omega's heart stopped for a second, clutching at the paper in his hands wrinkling it a little. 

“FUCK! I mean, yes! Of course, see you then.”

**

Will walked home as every day, 40 minutes of walking where he could think and breathe. This time he felt like he was disconnected to the world, walking while inspecting the folds of his new heart. His father was waiting for him in the porch of the wooden house. 

“How was your day little fella?”

“Fine pop, are you working tonight?”

“Yes son, there's some fish in the oven and rice and fruit, please eat this time!”

Will came inside the house, the only room upstairs was his, sharing the space with a little studio room. Mr Graham was a cop, his room was on the ground floor between the main door and the kitchen so he could come and go without bothering his kid. 

Will tried to get his homework done, watching as his dad’s car pulled away and his mind already on the next day. 

“Hannibal” he repeated out loud tugging a smile. The homework was already forgotten while he made a little wooden stand for the origami heart, softly smoothing the edges he’d wrinkled earlier. 

He took the heart with him to the kitchen, his company eating dinner, while he inspected the interesting folds that made him wonder about the beauty of the realistic organ. That night he finally settled it on his nightstand behind his glasses. 

The silence of the night made his heart hammer harder in his ears, anxious about sharing a meal with the that tall beta. Sleep came later, filling his dreams with different options of what was to happen in few hours. 

**

The bell rang. Will couldn't focus in the omegan sex ed, but for the first time in months Mr. Crawford didn't have to tell him to leave at the end of the class. 

When he came out into the corridor a taller figure approached from behind. 

“Hello Will”

“Ah! You scared me, you are so silent, hello Hannibal, how- how are you... Ah, how was your class?”

“I'm glad to have company. And regarding the class, I could say it would be more interesting with more current information.”

They walked to the cafeteria at a slow peace, with Will stealing glances here and there until they sat in a corner. Hannibal unpacked his lunch, three containers with roast beef sandwiches, fresh fruit and nuts. Will unpacked his little paper bag with a whole apple and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Wow that looks nice, smells like roast beef.”

“Indeed it is, I made it myself, would you like to try some?”

“Is that ok? You can have some of my sandwich too?”

“I have to keep myself nourished, I'm part of the swimming team.” The beta smiled at him, this time showing a little of his teeth. Will was chewing a bit of the offered meat sandwich and trying to avoid his companion gaze. 

“Cool, I'm not really good with umh, sports but yeah… how old are you, don’t you have to be a senior to be on the swim team?”

“Seventeen you must be fifteen?”

“Sixteen and a half, the same age as Al… yeah but I'm almost seventeen.” He smiled taking a bite and making eye contact, the soft brown eyes were on him with complete attention. 

The lunch was filled with questions and answers about themselves, having mutual interests in science and culture, Will now knew Hannibal was Lithuanian born, raised there until he was 11. He lived in the center of Baltimore with his uncle and he liked to cook, read and play some instruments. Will told him about his house in Wolftrap street, not in the other state like everyone believed, something that Will didn’t cared to correct.  
They talked about their families, his dad being a cop, the love for his alone time, reading on the porch and fishing, his love for the forest and animals. 

They talked until the bell rang again. Hannibal walked with him and left him near the classroom door. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Hannibal asked when he was turning around. 

“Same time tomorrow.” 

**

Months passed and the routine was always the same, he came out of the classroom for the lunch hour and Hannibal appeared behind him. They had lunch at a corner table and talked about life, about the future, classes and school gossip until they reached the point of trusting each other enough to ask about their _becomings_. 

“So… you’re a beta.” Will asked gingerly.

Hannibal nodded. “I'm starting to think I will stay like this, all my classmates already presented their changes… betas are no minority these days, just an average puberty no… heat or rut.” 

“I would be glad to be a beta” Will sighed “all these changes, and sweating, and oh gosh all the other parts of being omega… my father was quite disappointed in my becoming.”

“I'm sure you will be a good man Will, you are a wonderful friend so far, and you always smell so good. To be honest, I was going to ask you about your soap brand.” Hannibal chuckled. 

_Friend_ … that word was heavy to Will’s ears. 

“Yes yeah, I'm really glad to be your, f-friend of course.”

At the end of the word his stomach sunk. Hannibal was approaching him, leaning across the table until he stuck his nose close to Will’s ear. Vermillion red ribbons decorating Will's neck, ears and face when he heard Hannibal loudly inhale.

“Orange blossoms.” Hannibal whispered, his eyes closed.

“I use neutral soap actually.” Will shrugged inside his too large sweater feeling it tight like a restraining jacket, a peak of fear piercing his body. Talking about his scent made him nervous, he was sure he always just stank of sweat.

The bell rang and their routine continued until Hannibal left him near the classroom. Every day Hannibal asked “Same time tomorrow”, but this time it changed. 

“Will, can I keep you company on your way home?”

Will faced him. 

“Yes, of course, I… but my house is not on your way.” Will replied nervously as he shifted on his feet, why would Hannibal want to share such a boring time with him. Why would anyone want to spend that much time with him?

“I have some spare time.” Hannibal was smiling brighter than ever, showing pointy fangs to the omega. 

“Oh, OK see you outside then.” Will hid behind his bag and dashed into the class. 

At the end of the period Will took his time to gather all his things, put on his scarf and regulate his breathing before heading out, the same peak of fear nudging his heart, not sure of why would his friend make him company in a snowy day. 

Hannibal was waiting at the main door, his leather bag on his shoulder, over his blue long coat, making a perfect match with his magenta sweater.

“Ready?“

“Hannibal are you sure about walking with me home? It’s freezing and your house is the other way.”

“Knowing new paths is always a good thing, more so with good company.”

“You don't want to get home yet? It's a long walk to my house” Will sabotaging his own happiness since forever. 

“Don't mind of the time”

“There's something you don't want to do at home?”

“Even if I enjoy nourishing my knowledge, it tends to get a little boring sometimes, and sharing time outside the school is… good. Better than staying in the library.”

He was right, they haven't shared more than few blocks on their way home, sometimes a huge black car was waiting for Hannibal outside. They barely knew what happened outside, in the other part of their lives - and Will wanted to know. 

The wind was cold but the conversation grew warm. He updated Will with his training calendar and even mentioned to him that he was going to compete soon.

Conversation turned to the problems you have as a seventeen year old beta. Hannibal’s lack of interest in mates and couples, but at the same time feeling outside the alpha and omega dynamic inside his classroom. Feeling excluded but not unhappy. 

 

“And what happened with Alana?” Will asked.

“As you are her classmate, you should know better than me. I think she's afraid to properly tell me she's interested in someone else but… now she barely greets me, frankly it’s rude. I think she wasn’t worth it in the end, she's not like me, and I'm OK with that.”

Will nodded his understanding and stopped to warm his hands, the sun was gone already and the temperature had dropped. 

“Your hands are cold” Hannibal’s voice grew low like he was telling a secret.

“Yeah but we are almost there, you should leave me here and go home Hannibal, I don't want you to catch a cold, the coach will kill me if I make you miss the upcoming competitions.” Will warmed his hands with his breath. 

“I want to make it to the end, promises are promises.”

Hannibal closed the space between them, taking hold of Will’s hands and rubbing them with his own. Big and soft hands took the cold out of Will making the blush on his cheeks glow with cheer. 

Hannibal opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent. Will was radiating heat, his blush overtook his whole body and the older boy stayed quiet. 

“I-I'm fine, thank you” Will brushed his thumbs over Hannibal hands, he felt like something was starting to burn inside him, his blood making noise in his ears. 

They walked the last few blocks, until the moment came, time to say goodbye.

“Wanna come in? We-we could have a tea before you leave, if you have time? I can show you… umh not the forest because it’s dark already but well… my dad isn't home yet.” The doubt pierced him like a stake, the possibility of rejection and loneliness creeping under his skin. 

“I can stay a couple of minutes, and a cup of tea is always wonderful.”

Both took off their top layer, the house was warming with the kettle on the stove. 

“My dad works in weird schedules so I'm alone most part of the day. I have a sort of routine but I enjoy being alone... a-and of course with you is good too.”

Hannibal noticed how the blush of Will's cheeks was in every inch of skin he could see, Will offered him the warm cup and showed him the house. 

“You like to hunt?“ Hannibal pointed at the wall with antlers decorating almost the complete extension followed by a shiny pair of rifles hanging crossed in the center.

“My dad, he tried to teach me but I don't like the shooting part.”

“Me neither…” Hannibal's voice was deep and low, sadness shadowing his eyes. 

Will scooted near him, their arms brushing together, wanting for Hannibal not to feel alone. Something was happening in his mind, but Will didn't wanted to overstep. 

They moved upstairs, to the “studio” as Will called it. Where he had a desk, a big chair and bookcases outside his room. 

“Sorry it’s a little messy, my dad doesn't like to come here because of my scent… someday he's going to kick me out.” he laughed dark and deep.

Hannibal turned serious, even if Will said it as a joke, he knew Mr Graham was a difficult man. 

“I hope he behaves, and doesn't kick you out.”

Hannibal was interested in every book on the shelves, touching them with care. 

“Is your favorite book here?”

“Yes, ah… is that big green one, they are old Scandinavian stories. My favorite is the one of a Wendigo and the man that lured him with a Christmas tree”

“Can I borrow it? I promise I will take great care of it.”

“Only if I can borrow your favorite book.”

“We have a deal.”

Will nodded, hiding his smile in the tea cup. It was getting late, Hannibal put the book inside his bag and headed to the main door with the still blushing omega. 

“See you tomorrow Will.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Should he hug him? Shake his hand? Hannibal thought at first putting his hand on Will’s shoulder, moving it until he touched his elbow, caressing his arm a kind caress of goodbye.

Will closed the door when the beta disappeared around the corner, the feel of the warm palms of his friend ghosted over his skin. 

He liked it. 

**

“Graham? Graham are you feeling alright?” The voice of Mr. Crawford was distant and Will came to himself. 

“Sorry Mr Crawford I… I didn't sleep so well last night.” 

He was telling the truth. His gut and his brain wouldn't let him sleep properly, sending confusing messages about how to feel, what to feel - the beta’s scent creeping around his mind.

“Graham, go to the nurse’s office” The professor said, wrinkling his nose.

It wasn’t much later that Will found himself with a thermometer in his mouth while the nurse was scraping something inside a cabinet. 

“You presented as omega didn’t you child?”

“Yes, like… two years ago...”

“Early bloomer I see...Then you should be experiencing the first symptoms of your heat Graham, there's nothing I can do… you have to cope with it until you are 18, then you can start using suppressants and get rid of it if you want… I'm sorry Graham all I can give you is a chamomile tea, becomings are like this. Your heat and becoming don’t always happen at the same time y’know?”

“I thought this would happen around Christmas…” Will was shaking over the chair, he felt defeated by his own nature. 

“You will have to stay these next few days at home. Rest and have some food, I will send a note to your parents and they will understand.”

“How-how long does it last?”

“This is your first, so it should last around 4 days and the next one may come in 5 or 6 months”

“Shit”

The mid aged nurse took the thermometer and looked at it. 

“You are developing a fever, do you want me to call your parents and send you home?”

“My dad will be sleeping he was working all night, I think I can cope…”

He could, but the others were aware of what was happening to him, wrinkling their noses giving him more than enough space in the classroom, like he was infected with some kind of deadly disease.. 

“I stink, I'm sweating like a pig, I'm disgusting my skin feels clammy. How am I going to see Hannibal like this, he will find me hideous, he will never ever have lunch with me” Will thought drowning in a pool of distress tugging at his shirt, damp with sweat. 

From the months they knew each other and the couple of weeks after the first evening Hannibal walked him home, warmed his hands and took his book, winter had never been so warm for Will. They were good company for each other, they shared and laughed over silly things in the school, the upcoming exams, the Christmas break, and now… he was going into heat. 

Will came back to the classroom and rested his head on his arms the rest of the period, this time Mr Crawford didn't say anything when he stayed in the room. 

Will heard the soft familiar steps approaching his desk, a feather-light hand touched the exposed skin in the back of his neck. It felt cold on his heated skin. 

Will jerked on his seat and looked up, glassy eyed and sweat covering his forehead. 

“I made chocolate cake, do you want to eat it with me?” Hannibal’s eyes had no trace of pity, and looked at the sweaty omega with tenderness. His bigger hand cupped one side of Will’s face. Will lingered at the cool touch nodding. 

“I will go to get some fresh water for us and we can eat here, please don't move.” Hannibal said softly - a controlled tone. Concerned by the state of the omega. 

Will felt protected, not rejected, by Hannibal leaving. His feverish mind was starting to fog his thoughts and worries about all the other students, there was only room for Hannibal right there.

The beta came back with a bottle of water and two forks, in the container two cakes covered in shiny black chocolate were waiting for them. Before they could take the fork Hannibal pressed his hand to the omega’s forehead. 

“I'm going to take you home today, my uncle will drive us.”

“Please don't bother about me, I’ll be fine.”

“No… I insist, now let's eat, you need to eat. And I brought you something else...”

Will's hands trembled, all his skin seemed to vibrate at the presence of the brown eyed beta in front of him, like a thousand butterflies fighting under his flesh to emerge. 

Without saying a word Hannibal took his fork and fed him a piece of cake, it was not a big deal, just helping him through his current state. 

“Thank you, this is delicious.” Will's voice was starting to crack, the sweet chocolate ganache melting in his mouth with a soft aftertaste of liquor. Will started to smile, a fever drunk smile that put an end to the hard, serious face of his friend. Concerned but trying to be neutral, Hannibal blushed at what was before him. As he gave another piece of cake to Will, a soft sound came from the internal part of Will’s throat, high pitched and unsteady - a purr. 

Hannibal scooted closer, leaning over the table with the next piece of cake to hear the tiny sound coming out of Will, who was trying to make it stop. 

“I don't know what this is! Sounds like something is shattering inside of me.” _Broken_ , his mind repeated over and over - the thought sabotaging him in front of someone who had become the most important person in the world to him. 

“You are purring, or starting to...” the beta smiled, fond and warm.

“Geez…”

Both laughed at the uncontrollable reflex, new for both of them. 

A soft cough announced someone entering the room. Alana looked at them sharing the tiny space over Will's desk, their knees touching under it without noticing until Will moved by instinct getting away from the beta. 

Hannibal looked at her meeting her eyes. 

“Hello Alana, good to see you”

“Hello Hannibal, I hoped I could say the same.”

Will was immersed in a sudden panic. The purr and the colors of his face were now gone. Alana used to be close to him, before her becoming, the alpha inside the girl was powerful.  
She took something from her desk and gave them her back. 

“You will reek of omega now Hannibal, I'm not sure if your uncle will be pleased with that!”

“I truly appreciate your concern but you are no one to make a judgment about the friends I choose.”

Alana scoffed and kept walking out of the room. She had changed, and the hormones in the air made her presence even worse. 

“How rude… Will don't listen to her, she doesn't know.”

 _Know what?_ Will thought, still sitting as far as he could from the beta. Alana was right, he was ruining Hannibal with his presence. Will sulked in his thoughts, enough to make the beta notice the barrier between them. The possibility of rejection by his status. 

“Will, you don't smell bad, I mean that. Don't run from me, please, your own smell is way better than the cheap cologne she uses every day.”

All the bad thoughts in Will's mind faded with Hannibal's laughter, keeping alive the butterflies in his inside and bringing back the colors to his cheeks. 

The bell rang after Hannibal put the containers back to his bag, he handed Will a book. 

“This is my favorite book, It took me a little more time than expected to find a good english version.”

The Divine Comedy by Dante. A tough black hard-covered book with golden letters. Will took it with his unsteady hands until he could shove it in his bag. 

“I will have your book as hostage until you finish it.” Hannibal half blinked at him and headed to the door “See you at the main door.”

“See you there, Hannibal”

Hannibal felt a sweet shiver down his spine hearing the omega say his name with the feverish, sleepy voice. Every time Will said it he was all the happier to be named by his friend. He let out a happy sigh going back to his classroom. 

**

Hannibal was waiting for Will at the main door of the school, the car already there waiting for them outside. 

Will took his time making it to the door, his skin burning under his clothes, already damp.

Hannibal helped him with his bag and opened the door for him to get in the car, a slender tall man was sitting in the driver's seat, light brown eyes and soft creamy eyebrows framing a tender smile.

“Good evening Hannibal, this must be your friend Will, nice to meet you. Hannibal is always talking about you, I think he has already read your book 10 times.” He was interrupted by the darting eyes of the young beta begging him to shut up. 

“Nice to meet you too. I wish we could have met with me in a better state.” Will shook his hand, aware of his sweaty palm and sat beside Hannibal with only his bag to separate them. 

“My uncle Robert is also a beta.” Hannibal reassured him.

“Yes boy, don't worry about the scent.” The car started moving and Will couldn't help but think of Alana’s words. Hannibal was right, she didn't know a thing. 

They shared gazes inside the car, Robert saw them smiling to each other leaning a little, just a little, on the other. The trip to Will's house felt terribly short. 

Hannibal accompanied him to the door, Charlie Graham was not there again, so he helped Will into his house. 

“I can come if you need something, I can wait for your father to come home?”

“Please don't bother about me Hannibal, you have done enough… as always.” Will felt thankful but useless, wanting to ask for help, but at the same time wanting to be independent. 

“You need water and maybe food... I don't know what a omega needs… but believe me I will do my best”

“Hannibal I will… I will be ok. I will call you if I need something.”

“Read the book.” Hannibal pointed at his bag.

Will just smiled closing his eyes.

Hannibal touched his arm and hugged him for a second, a true second of complete interest in his well being before saying goodbye and leaving him. 

In the car Robert watched Hannibal dreamily watching the woods pass by. 

“You seem so happy Hannibal, I quite like him.”

“He's my friend.”

“I didn't said otherwise, but I like him… however, how was your day?”

The voice of his uncle was white noise in his ears, his mind completely occupied by the idea of the omega handling himself alone in that house. Hannibal felt his throat closing tight, thinking of all the possibilities. 

Charlie Graham arrived before dinner to find his boy shaking in the heat fever. Will couldn't make it off the sofa where Hannibal had left him. 

“You are lucky the first heat doesn't involve pheromones Will, some unmated alphas can't control themselves and they would just... take you.” The alpha father was talking with the knowledge of having a child that same way. 

“I know” Will whispered while his dad helped him to his bed, carrying blankets and food so he didn’t have to go up again if it was not necessary - leaving his son alone to deal with the first real change of his becoming. 

During the night the fever got worse and worse, blurring the reality from what was inside his deepest dreams and the real world. His dreams were coming alive, the stream of a rocky river under his bed, his body damp and cold, burning inside his guts. He was a hungry thing to catch imaginary fish with his hands, a soft mumbling coming out his mouth until he felt a thud outside, outside the mess of his room, the sound took him off the feverish dream to another where he saw Hannibal. 

“Hannibal” he repeated facing him buried in a pile of blankets trying to reach him with a hand, too far away from knowing the truth of what he was seeing. 

Hannibal was wearing black, his eyes golden in the moonlight coming from the half open window of the studio.

Was he really there? 

The figure approached the omega, touching his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will, are you hungry? You need to drink some water.”

“Hannibal you are here?”

“Yes, it’s almost five in the morning. I… I’m sorry, I climbed in your window, I thought you might need some help, we are in your room.”

Hannibal kneeled before him cupping sweaty face with care. 

“You will be fine Will.”

Even in the dark room he could see that smile, a smile he had been memorizing for months. A sweet curved line Hannibal dedicated only to him every day, he liked him. 

Hannibal helped him into fresh clothes, shuffling his blankets. Then he fed him a sandwich piece by piece, waited until he drank a whole cup of water and until the fever let him rest. 

Will was clutching at the beta’s sweater with his hand, sniffing the thick knitted pattern. 

“Will I have to go, I will come back after school ok? Please try to eat and drink water.”

Hannibal came so close Will could feel his breath tickling over his skin as the beta slightly touched his nose to Will's temple. 

“Goodbye.” he whispered closing the window behind him disappearing the same way he got there.


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open hearts after a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes graphic violence, homophobic behavior, abusive behavior.
> 
> **
> 
> Thanks to my LOVELY beta @TigerPrawn

Hannibal acted as though nothing had happened when he returned home. His house was a big pale chalet with four bedrooms, two living rooms, studio and library, he was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Robert appeared. 

“It’s so early Hannibal, I hope you didn’t stay awake all night again.”

When he first came to America Hannibal had problems sleeping dealing with the memories of his family every night so he decided he would stay awake all night until he fell asleep. He did this almost four days until Robert took him to the clinic and they sedated him, the nightmares from Lithuania haunted him for many years, but they were just a bad memory now. 

“No uncle, I'm fine I just have so much to do today, I will come home a little late today.”

“OK kid, careful around Wolftrap Street is a little dangerous after the sun goes down.” 

Hannibal nodded and blushed a little at Robert knowing he intended to visit Will. 

Hannibal started his morning routine as always, hot milk, porridge and nuts, he walked to the school arriving at perfect time, sitting in his desk waited for the class to start. The day seemed pointless without the company of the omega, his mind racing at high speed to the wooden house. Climbing that ladder and asking his friend what in the world he needs to feel better, to come back to him, to share the midday meal. But he was thirsty for more. To know more about Will even after months he felt like he knew nothing, to know more about his father, his life, his favorite colors, his favorite smell, painting, songs. He was thirsty for his company, for sharing more words and time, time that would never come back and he was happy to spend with him. 

The ideas swirled in the beta’s mind all day until the final bell rang. He forgot to have lunch, and almost forgot his bag under his desk getting his long coat and gloves before going out and walk hurried to Wolftrap Street, half of his mind hoping Will's dad was still working. The other half hoping of him taking care of his son and not avoiding this responsibility of take care of Will under his delicate state. 

The house seemed empty, Hannibal stood observing from the other side of the road to calm his breathing. He knew that in some part of that house the heart of the omega was beating. 

Charlie Graham was not in the house. Hannibal tried knocking the door but without response he did the same as that morning, using the gardening ladder and climb to Will's window. 

Inside the second floor the air was thick with the sweet omega’s scent. Nothing unpleasant, Hannibal knew the same orange scent from when he boiled oranges and sugar to make marmalade. The beta took a big breath, taking off his shoes and opening the door of the bedroom It was dark inside - half eaten food and empty bottles of water were resting at his feet. But under the blankets there was no Will, where was he? Wandering in the woods? Walking to the next store for more food? Maybe he had a crisis and his father took him to the hospital? Anguish was turning Hannibal’s mouth bitter. 

“Hannibal.” Will gasped behind him entering his room, Hannibal jumped at his name being said behind him The omega had a towel on his head and was wearing soft pajamas. After the jump Hannibal only reacted to close the space between them and hug him, feeling his heart hammer with the surprise beside the omega who breathed short agitated by the high flow of blood. 

“H-hello, you walked fast.” Will chirped, happiness in his tone. 

“I was concerned” Hannibal tried to sound as calm as he could.

“I'm doing better, I have some… clear moments and I took a shower.”

They were still hugging, and Hannibal found himself burying his face in the humid nape of the omega - breathing calm and steady the burned sugary scent. 

“I missed you, at lunch I couldn't eat. It was pointless without you for company, a meal without flavor.”

Will stopped breathing for a second, trying to convince himself this was a dream. 

“Hey Mr swimming team, you can't skip meals, they need you strong!”

Will pulled back from the hug and looked at Hannibal with a frown, they giggled at the moment of clear tension. 

They tidied the room before the next wave of heat. Hannibal helped him to clean and get in the bed. In the corner a big pharmacy bag was filled with omega sanitary products and pills, Charlie left them there that morning and Will looked at them like it was a dead animal. 

“You don't need them?“ Hannibal looked at the bag, Charlie’s intentions were so cold - he could see the disappointment in Will's eyes. His father clearly hadn’t even asked Will what he had needed or wanted.

“Pop brought that this morning… I don't need them yet but I think he doesn't know how to react to my becoming. He's really afraid of something he hope not to deal with, and even more confused than I am.” Will said sadly. “He wanted an alpha.”

“I heard some families give flowers and throw a party when their children present as omega.” 

“That's horrifying… who would be happy to be like this?” Will pointed at his body, already starting to sweat, he covered his face with the blankets in shame of his nature. 

Hannibal arranged himself beside Will in the bed, over the covers. On the night stand was his book, a black bookmark was peeking out marking more than the half of the book. 

“Did you already meet Lucifer?”

“Oh yeah, pretty charming for a three faced rejected angel.”

“The devil is in the details.”

“Dante was really brave putting the actual Pope in his hell.”

“That's why this is a comedy.”

“I laughed every time Dante fainted.”

Will was aware of having his friend taking care of him, they were sitting in his bed, arms brushing while Hannibal started to read some paragraphs of the book for him. His voice and his scent lulling him to a calmer state, how different things might be if Hannibal were alpha.

_“I missed you.”_ the words echoed in Will's mind before he closed his eyes. The next time he opened them he was resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder, their touching arms were conjoined in a tight grip of hands. The beta looked at him fond and surprised. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't mean to do that.” Will sat and retrieved his hand from the beta’s, ashamed of being so comfortable and free with him. So omega. 

“I don't mind, you were resting, there's no problem. I'm here to help you.” Hannibal moved his hand to take Will’s again, to reassure him this was fine, tilting his head to touch his. 

The heat was hitting him hard this time, the place where his head was resting before was damp with sweat. He had glassy eyes and blushed cheeks as he found himself leaning into Hannibal. Instinct, reassurance, protection. Their lips didn't get to touch because Hannibal dodged him when his breath touched his lips, with his hand cupped Will's face rubbing his thumb over a heated cheek.

“You need to rest, your fever is getting worse. I should leave.” Hannibal brushed his lips against Will's forehead before heading to the door. Both had a lump in their throats, wanting to say something else, do something else but they couldn’t.

“Bye Hannibal.” Will managed to say before he closed the door. The omega buried his head in the pillow before letting his tears flow free, feeling overwhelmed at the power of the heat over his body and over his mind. 

***

Hannibal felt cold on his way home, cold from his heart beating in a sad pace after denying his friend his contact. A heat driven need for contact he couldn't give him because after the heat, nothing would be the same and he could not afford loosing his friend over a kiss or two.

Charlie worked two shifts that day to avoid going home, the heat scent was making him sick and the constant humming coming from his distressed child made him grit his teeth. Will was intelligent he could manage to get through it.

Will couldn't accept what he almost did, a heat driven need of contact with Hannibal, how was he going to face him after that? The lingering warmth of his friend against his pajamas, the firm grip to his hand. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to protect Will from the raging inner beasts that came with the heat. All those reasons made Will overthink the situation all night, planning and practicing how to tell Hannibal his feelings. 

***

Hannibal prepared breakfast for three, packed two and left home before 6 in the morning. He hoped many things, but mostly for his friend to be calmer and back to his normal state of him being sweet and chatty... of him holding his hand falling asleep.

The soft thud made Will jump in the bed, he was in clean blankets and pajamas, the heat almost unnoticeable in his face. He heard Hannibal take off his shoes and knock on the door of his room softly, opening this time without a smile, this time his face was hard and nervous. 

“I'm glad you are awake.”

“Yeah, good morning to you too, you know, my dad is a cop he could just shoot you if he was here.” Will hid his gaze, noticing the change in Hannibal's face, it wasn't the same anymore. 

“Your dad has not been here for a day or two… I saw him in the city while I was coming here.”

“I feel fine Hannibal you… you don't need to do this anymore I can take care of myself, you don't need to bother about me.”

“Nonsense, I want to help.” Hannibal folded clothes and moved the resting soda cans from the floor to a bag. Despite his words he seemed hesitant and reserved, angry. He sat on the bed facing at him but avoiding looking him in the eyes, deep sky eyes starting to cloud and rain before him. 

“Then don't be mad at me! And tell me what's fucking wrong!”

Hannibal swallowed hard, he wasn't mad he was nervous, anxious about them.   
Will hated how he had lost control again, hormones breaking his body and mind into an uncontrollable mess, feelings mixing in a cocktail he didn’t wanted to drink anymore.  
Hannibal rose from the bed taking a step further away him.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry Hannibal please don't go… I don't know what's happening to me.” Will burst into tears and sobbed, clenching on Hannibal's sweater. The beta’s arms surrounded him, pressing their bodies together.

“I never intended to leave.”

Hannibal whispered to the trembling omega who sobbing so loud he couldn't stop. Hannibal tried to part their bodies to look at him but the omega pressed harder, Hannibal stroked the nape and back of the omega, a soothing reflex.

“Can we stay like this… a little more?” Will asked between sobs, unable to control his breathing. 

After a couple of minutes Will softened his grip, two moist lines were decorating the face of the smiling beta. Will stretched to get the tissue box from the nightstand with care he dried the beta’s cheeks and his own, the thick line of his eyelashes were damp with tears.

“Food tastes bitter with tears on it.” Will said softly to him. 

Will threw the used tissues into the can in the corner and smiled to the beta, silent and observing the change in his eyes. How his gaze changed from a stormy day to a sunny smile. 

They had breakfast in the studio looking at the sun rise over the trees, there was something between them, unexplainable and unexpected. 

“I feel really good, I think I might go back to school tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… this is way better than I felt the first day.” Will chuckled, the pancakes, syrup and coffee with chocolate filled his belly. 

“Well I will be glad to have your company at less unsociable hours.”

“How did you managed to get here so early? I mean I thought I was being delusional when I saw you at the door the other day.”

“What other day?” Hannibal asked so serious he made Will panic for a second, the beta was smiling with his eyes avoiding Will. 

“You liar! Don't do that!”

“I'm sorry I thought it would be funny. However for some reason my uncle knew I was coming here, he didn't asked much.”

A little blush showed in both of them, like they were hiding this friendship from their families, their knees brushed under the desk. Over it the blushing beta put his hand over Will's and squeezed a little just to make sure, to show him how real this had become.   
Will squeezed back, this time he wasn't dreaming. 

Hannibal went to school after holding hands for a little, that evening he had swimming training and Will insisted he had to go.

In the pool his mind was thinking about the omega, cheering and shouting for him to do his best. He was doing his best for him, clear as the water under his arms, he wanted to be with him. He liked Will. At the inner revelation his breathing coordination failed and he swallowed a good amount of water. 

“Lecter! Are you OK?” The coach was standing at the edge of the pool. 

Coughing and laughing the beta raised his hands to make room for air in his lungs. He was happy. 

Hannibal wanted to tell Will. Maybe make him something pretty or bake him a cake. He couldn't help the basic pleasures of his friend being fast food and processed candy, he would show him the real deal. And he’d show him what was really happening between them and find out if he felt it too. 

After the practice his plans got a new schedule. His uncle came to collect him and told Hannibal they were going to visit his aunt in Chicago due to her birthday that weekend, the only day left to see Will was tomorrow. 

They kept their normal schedule now Will was back at school. Will came out of the classroom to his locker and Hannibal came from the classroom behind him They shared lunch and talked about what Will missed those days he was away. Hannibal told him how he swallowed pool water for the first time in his life and his plans for the weekend - avoiding his cousins in the family meeting. Hannibal was clearly absent from the world while talking, with a soft touch the omega took him back, with his palm touched the highest point of his cheekbone. 

“Are you OK?” Will asked with true concern, Hannibal looked idle from the table even if he had been talking.

“I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired.”

“Try to sleep this weekend, you said something about your aunt?”

“Yes, in Chicago, it’s her birthday and I can’t excuse myself from it.”

The beta was struggling to find a good moment to tell him, the feeling was heavy in his heart like a lie, while the soft touch of the omega sent strong waves of heat through his body. 

Lunch hour passed faster than ever, Hannibal barely touched his meal and fidgeted inside his coat while the hungry omega devoured all the pieces of vegetable pancakes that were left. He left him at his classroom as usual with the words trapped in his mouth. Saying the truth was going to be harder than he thought. 

Will was waiting for him after classes, they took another way to the omega’s house, longer on purpose just to share a little more. Their hands brushed, until four blocks away from the house Hannibal took his hand, looking straight to the end of the street like a countdown. Will just smiled at the gesture and squeezed his hand, light and gentle, fearing he’d scare the beta by putting too much pressure on it - being too forward. 

“Hannibal, what's happening?” Will asked knitting his brows together.

“Something is happening?”

“Don't answer me with another question” Will laughed, they were in front of his house “we are holding hands, and I don't know, I mean…I know... but then… why did you dodge me the other day when I tried to kiss you?”

Every piece of information inside Hannibal's head was erased by the question, the essay he wrote in his mind to tell Will what was happening was now gone. 

“I wanted to know if… that was you under your heat state, to be sure, to not ruin this, everything, Will, I really like you...”

Hannibal felt the loss of the omega’s hand, only to feel the soft press of lips on his own. A little more than a peck, that made the color rise on both of them. 

“I like you too.” Will admitted as they separated.

The beta stared, mute and lips parted, little clouds coming out his mouth with each breath. Trying to find a word to replace the whole statement he had previously thought to say. Instead he finally smiled and hugged Will to him breathing all the scent he couldn’t take in the whole day, burying his nose in the curls of the omega without shame, accepted.

“Have fun in Chicago, see you on monday.” Will told him with a sweet smile.

“Same hour, monday.” Hannibal waved.

Will waited on the porch to see Hannibal disappear around the corner. The sweetest sigh left his lungs, and then he opened the door to see the hard face of his father on the other side. 

“Get inside, now.” his tone was severe and dry.

“Shit.”

“Shut up and get inside, Will.”

Charlie Graham was the old rusty alpha who thought love was made for males and females, alphas and omegas like they were little boxes who fit only that way and no other way could be right.

“You are grounded, I can't believe what you are doing to me Will.”

“I'm not doing anything to you dad, I told you about Hannibal.”

“I thought he was your friend! Not that you were kissing him in the damn street, kid!“

“You are punishing me for liking someone?!“

“Go to your room!” The alpha growled at him.

“This is unfair! I haven't done anything wrong!”

“Not only a beta, but also a male beta, Will!” His shouting could be heard in the street.

“And I fucking like him!” Will shouted back.

The door slammed behind Will while in the kitchen plates and cups shattered to the floor. 

The weekend became a working camp for Will, Charlie knew he couldn't make him stop seeing Hannibal, but he could make Will think twice about it. Working in the yard from morning to night, closing the door with a lock when he had to go to the police station. 

Will was not ashamed, but something inside of him was permanently damaged by the reaction of his father.

**

Hannibal had a better time in Chicago at the fancy birthday party, wearing a three pieces suit. Avoiding the constant flirting from his cousins and the sudden question of Robert when he saw the beta spill his third glass of juice, his mind clearly not in the ballroom.

“Are your sure that was juice and not aperol?”

“I'm sorry uncle, I'm just a little distracted”

The older beta cocked a brow and patted him in the shoulder. 

“You are growing up so fast.”

The luxury around him was a white noise in the back of his head. Part of him was still standing in front of the wooden house, waiting for another chance to kiss Will again. His mind drifted to Wolftrap Street even while he was talking to the high society guests attending the birthday ball - asking him about school and the future. No one dared to ask about his late becoming. 

In Wolftrap Street the things stayed the same until Charlie knocked on Will's door. 

“Will, we have to talk” Charlie said plainly.

There was a sound under the pile of blankets, the omega finished reading the borrowed book under the light of a torch. 

“Pop I'm tired… please, no more.” A mix of anguish and anger in his throat. 

“No, you are my son and you will listen to me, see… I don't like this, I don't like that kid, he is a beta and he's a boy...”

“You made that clear already, pop.” Will's voice cracked, and he bit his lip in frustration. 

“I know just… I don't want to know about it, you are big enough to be into whatever shit you are into, I don't care.” Charlie waved a dismissive hand then abruptly changed the subject as though he hadn’t addressed the issue at all. “I will order some pizza… please take a shower you smell terrible.”

Will rolled his eyes and sighed, at least in few hours it would be Monday. 

**

Monday morning arrived. Hannibal barely slept the night before, just reliving that soft moment before leaving Will. Daydreaming about repeating it, better, more. After that kiss Hannibal felt like his life had been turned upside down - pointing only towards having the omega in his arms, that was the only future he could see now. He arrived early at the school, waiting for the small figure who would brighten his day. He waited and waited, more than enough, the bell rang and the omega hadn't appeared. 

The beta undid his scarf and headed to the lockers, thinking that maybe the omega felt weak and stayed home, still recovering from his heat after all. 

“Hannibal?”

The omega saw the familiar big back entering the school door, shocked to see him there. 

“Good morning.” The beta smiled and walked to meet him, everyone was already in class. 

Hannibal hugged him, breathing in his hair, dampened by the snow falling outside. 

Will mumbled how much he missed him, drowning in the folds of Hannibal open jacket, heating his face with the warm heaving chest against him. 

“It was… so many years since I've missed someone this much.” The beta replied feeling the the sweet scent of the omega consuming every piece of him. 

Will moved to look at him, waiting for the beta to make the move. Hannibal exhaled thinking four or five times on what he was about to do, to finally press his lips to the smaller omega. Closing his eyes he felt the deep scent of the omega take his body away from the hall they were standing in. In their own world. Adventurous, he teased the other's lips with his tongue, eager for more of the thick scent. 

In Will's mind the horrors inside his head of the weekend faded for the soft but firm touch of Hannibal, letting him slide his lips and allowing a shy tongue meet with his for a moment. 

They parted in a little panic at the touch of their tongues, something so new and powerful. Their scents growing strong, Will stole a kiss, similar to their first one and looked at him. 

“We are late.” Will smiled the words

“I've never been late before.”

Will gasped comically taking off his coat while walking to their classrooms. Underneath he was wearing an open neck sweater - showing his collarbone and bare neck under his curls. Hannibal's gaze stuck there, Will’s scent glands calling him in a deep buried desire in the back of his mind - almost irresistible.

“Will, you will catch a cold” The beta said passing him his scarf “Please use this.”

The omega wrapped the expensive wool around his neck, hiding the freckle on his throat from Hannibal’s sight. With a smile he said a quiet bye before entering Mr Crawford’s class. 

Hannibal flew to his class, the blush still present on his face and with a wide smile. No one knew what happened with the hard faced teen from the last week. 

There were things to talk about, how this would affect them, were they only friends? So many new questions to be asked, questions he started to ask himself after the first time he felt his heart hitch for the omega. His mind was so lost all weekend he forgot to do his assignments for Monday, making him stay a little longer in the class after the lunch hour bell rang. 

Will was waiting for him on the corner by his locker, he watched Alana and Margot holding hands, walking through the ocean of teeneagers to the cafeteria. He touched the soft wool at his neck, taking a deep breath of Hannibal, the soft dull scent of a beta. His peace was interrupted by a growl and a whine, a sound he only heard when his father was “busy”. His nostrils flared at the smell of stress and arousal behind him, he turned and there was Matt Brown, an early bloom alpha. He was the same age as Hannibal but from another class, and the son of another cop. He was well known for his short temper and basically being a bully. His eyes darted to Will’s, snapping his tongue tilting his head.

“Hello Will Graham.” He crooned. In less than a second he was over Will, pushing his tall and slim body to the omega, his muscles like rocks pressing him against the lockers. 

A whimper came out of the omega, his eyes filling with tears, a terrified scream trapped in his throat.

“Matt, leave me alone.” Fear was starting to flow by nature. His distress could be scented easily, his heart hammering fast enough to please the alpha pushing at his ribs.

“You omega bitch, should be thankful of having my attention. Look at you, hideous smelly thing.” Matt gripped Will's arms breathing loudly as he scented him. Will clenched his jaw with the distress that was growing under his skin hot like a fresh fire. “You reek of heat, disgusting bitch.” The tongue of the alpha peeked out of his teeth like a viper, threatening to touch the soft skin of Will’s neck.

Will tried with all his strength to make him move, not wanting to feel Matt’s body heat against his. But the alpha pressed harder at his sides, digging in the meat of his arms with pointy fingers, hurting him carelessly. 

“Matt please, leave me I want to go, leave me!.” The cry was starting to grow in his chest, tears in the corner of his eyes starting to flow.

“No.” The alpha breathed over him, savoring the moment of fear making the whole body under him shake.

One of the Matt’s hands moved from Will’s arm to his chest pinning him to the cold metal, he closed the space between them. Matt’s teeth pressed to his cheek, Will closed his eyes ready for whatever was about to happen, _alone_. 

The sudden loss of the heat in his cheek accompanied by the sound of smacking flesh made Will open his eyes. Matt fell on his side while Hannibal stood in front of Will ready to fight, protecting him, one fist in the air after the accurate punch. Will's voice was trapped in his ribcage trying to breathe when the fight started before his tearing eyes. 

In a second Matt was standing, cupping the side of his face with his hand where the beta’s fist landed, looking after blood.

“Stupid fancy beta what the fuck you want?!” Matt growled, he was dripping sweat, eyes completely open.

“Don't touch him.” Hannibal was breathing low and deep, one hand almost touching Will and putting him behind his back, his tone remained calm.

“You don't own him beta, he's just another silly omega, go for your own.” The alpha wore a snarl and jumped at Hannibal, right to his face with another fist. Jabs, kicks and scratches flew between them. Will tried to scream but he barely could move, both alpha and beta were almost the same height but Hannibal seemed bigger, faster, but he was hurt The sound of a bone cracking stopped the fight for a moment. Hannibal’s shirt was undone and now staining with red drops of blood coming from his nose with a clearly displaced bone.

Something broke inside of Hannibal, a growl of pain let his real voice out preparing to jump again at the alpha.

Will saw the ire grow in the eyes of the beta. He saw his desperation and pain. Terrified he interrupted - hitting the alpha directly in the mouth, Matt's teeth breaking the skin of Will's knuckles, letting his own blood flow. 

Matt fell again this time hitting his face against the floor, pieces of teeth cracking followed by a growing blood trail. The alpha stayed immobile in the floor while they panted.

Hannibal put himself in front of Will again, waiting in case the alpha would stand up the frenzy in his mind stopped only when the sobs of pain from Will made him come back to himself and face the omega. He took the damaged hand of the omega between his, two kinds of blood mixing between them.

“What the hell is happening here?!” Mr Crawford was running from the cafeteria. 

The usual sight of the young Lithuanian, neatly arranged without a hair out of place was changed for the angry fierce beta, blood dripping from his nose, scratches over his face and the mess in his clothes and hair. Behind him, Will was shaking in fear and pain, his hands scrunched tight in the back of the beta’s shirt, staining it with his own blood. 

Mr Crawford handled Matt to the infirmary, the alpha was knocked with three broken teeth, bruises, scratches and probably expulsion from the school for damages and harassment. The common end for alphas that couldn't control themselves. 

Will was a mess of nerves and adrenaline. He couldn't resist Hannibal’s reassuring company. He watched as the nurse arranged the displaced bone of the beta’s nose with a loud crack, how he grit his teeth and waited to be patched, calm after the storm. 

“I'm ok, don't worry.” Hannibal whispered to Will before he even asked, his face starting to swell and take a purple color around his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry I couldn't…” Will's voice cracked in despair thinking of how this might not happened if he stayed home. If he wasn't omega. 

Hannibal leaned on him sitting in the infirmary table, his head touching Will's shoulder, softly thumbing the white bandages of his bitten hand. He was so lucky it wasn’t over any scent gland, the risk of bonding...

“Did he touch you?” Hannibal's voice was low and soft, trembling, fearing for having arrived too late. 

Will shook his head, biting his lip. Hannibal exhaled, hugging the smaller frame close with one arm, his eyes filling with tears - streaking his stoic mask.

“Then everything is OK, this will heal.”

Will kissed every tear falling down the beta’s cheeks until he stopped sobbing, a soft purr coming of Will calming his nerves. 

Both were sent home, exhausted and sore. This was their becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook


	3. Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added. We are starting to get explicit. 
> 
> As always thanks to my lovely beta @TigerPrawn.

Charlie Graham dropped everything after the call, his son was injured after a school fight with a older alpha, and he knew that the alpha always won. 

He rushed to the house to find his son cooking some eggs and bacon, deep blue eyes looked at him with surprise not finding him in the state he thought he would be, ravaged, maybe even worse.

“The school told me you were attacked by a older alpha.” He said from the door.

“I was.” he replied calm showing him the bandage in his hands “I have a couple of steri-strips but nothing too bad” he showed the dark bruises of fingers in his arms and ribs. 

“No broken bones?”

“No pop… Hannibal took the worst part for me.” Will's calm stare stayed the same as his cheeks shyly blushed. 

“That beta.” The older Graham snorted.

“That beta saved me from being abused by that fucking alpha, dad.” The plate clacked hitting the table harder than he wanted, closing his eyes and seeing the alpha’s bloodied face. 

Charlie wordlessly faced his son, gave him a quick hug and headed to the main door. 

“I'm glad you are OK kiddo, I'm glad your frie...Hannibal was there for you.”

“I have to rest for a couple of days.” Will shrugged hiding his smile.

“You have food in the fridge. Don't get cold.” 

Charlie closed the door with relief flowing through his veins, no one was there for Wendy 16 years ago when he took her. 

**

In the Lecter’s house Robert looked at his nephew with pity, his hands working on cleaning the scratches on his knuckles and face, concerned but wearing a smile. 

“Hurts?” Robert was cleaning a deep scratch over his nose.

“No.” Hannibal replied in tired huffs. 

“Is Will OK?”

“He got bit.”

“Bit?!” The beta jumped at the thought of Will being mated by force. 

“Oh no, not that kind of bit.” Hannibal opened his eyes wide, still huffing the words. 

“Hannibal you scared me… you would be devastated in that case though… bonding with an underage omega is forbidden here, that guy would be in huge trouble.”

“I wouldn't be here, not without him.” A little hint of possessiveness showed up in the words. 

“Always so poetic Hannibal.” Robert shook his head poking at the beta’s nose, Hannibal hissed at the touch “this nose will be ok in a couple of days, until then your senses of smell and taste will be very dull”

“Worth it.” Hannibal snarled. 

“Atta boy!, OK big fella, put some pajamas on and rest, no reading, no piano. Rest.”

And Hannibal did, he rested like he hadn’t in months after the fight. His body was exhausted to the point that he deeply slept until the next day, his dreams filled with the same blue eyes dragging him deeper inside a cave, alluring - like his scent.

Robert was sitting in the big chair in Hannibal's room reading the newspaper. 

“Oh well... good evening!”

Hannibal scrubbed his face to wake up, remembering the wounds too late, hissing at his own hands when they touched his nose.

“Easy Hannibal, you are still hurt, you slept so much you look like another person.”

“What time is it?” Hannibal asked drowsy trying to open his eyes.

“Almost eight, but is Tuesday...”

“What?!“

“You must be hungry, really hungry, do you want to eat or take a shower first? Your hormones are dancing inside here…” Robert waved a hand and indicated the scent in the air.

“Shower… uh Robert, did you heard about Will?“ Concern coming back to his body.

“He called, he's OK but skipping school this week, so are you, smelly. Now go take a shower.”

Hannibal felt offended by the comments, walking to the shower, in the bathroom he examined himself in front of the full-body mirror. Something changed, and he indeed smelled different, weird. Not neutral, not dull - oak and smoke, like bourbon or wine, a firewood starting to burn - his throat bobbed at the sight of his Adam's apple peeking there bigger under the shadow of a light stubble. He noticed hair on his chest and high is his legs, maybe the stress of the fight? He showered scrubbing every part of his body with dedication. He cleaned his wounds and changed his bandages, he was healing faster. 

He came out in a clean set of pajamas to see his uncle quickly changing his blankets and sheets. 

“Better?” Robert asked not minding to rise his head from the bed. 

“I believe so” Hannibal said stretching his limbs. 

The teeneager looked too tight inside his pajamas looking at his uncle questioning the size of the garment. Then Robert gasped and laughed looking at him, like it was a big revelation. 

“Oh Hannibal, this is wonderful.” The beta smiled wide and bright. 

“I'm not understanding.”

“Don't understand, go downstairs and eat.”

Hannibal put some slippers on and came downstairs feeling the soft material pressed to his skin. At the table he ate a light meal of chicken pilaf, cheese and salad, some fruit juice and a piece of cake on the side.

After the first bite Hannibal knew something was not right, or not as it was two days ago, the aftertaste of his painkillers perhaps? He continued his meal slowly, the blue and purple shades in his face were turning lighter, he was lucky, but at the same time he was worried about Will. He knew he was better than him but he still felt a tight lump in his chest, needing to know if he needed more help, if he was all right, he needed to know more.

He came back to his room to rest up again, his body was drained of energy after so short time and so little effort going up and down the stairs.

Robert knew Hannibal got anxious using the telephone after so many years of watching him struggle to make a phone call, when he called he wanted answers not a mocking dial tone to finally being rejected or ignored. So instead of making him try his luck calling Will himself Robert had another idea in mind, when the teen fell asleep he made his own plans driving to Will’s house.

Will opened the door, surprised to see Robert. The tall man, slender and athletic, waved with a sweet smile.

“Hey little one, I see you are doing great. Hannibal told me how you knocked down that rude alpha.” The beta said proud and happy patting his shoulder. 

“Hello Mr Robert.” Will chuckled

Will let him in, Charlie was there in the kitchen hanging around. 

“Pop, this is Mr Robert Lecter, Hannibal's uncle.”

Charlie hurried to meet him and shake his hand, a powerful and well known beta. 

“Nice to meet you Robert, Charlie Graham, I'm sorry for what Will caused to your boy.” He looked at the tall beta gracefully walking towards him, he was a handsome man, pale and sharp, his hair perfectly combed. A Lecter. 

“Will and Hannibal aren’t they great? Hannibal could not leave this boy at his mercy, there's something blooming between those two!“ Robert laughed while Will felt his face redden, trying to figure out how to hide under his sweater. 

“Yeah… I will never thank enough your kid, not everyone takes care of… omegas.”

“Yes. I came to invite Will for lunch this Saturday? I hope Hannibal's face is settled by then… he looks like an eggplant!” the beta’s powerful laugh almost moved the whole house. 

“Yes I want to!” Will shouted from the far corner of the house where he had retreated and was hiding from the sight of the older men. He rushed the words before his dad could say otherwise. 

“Well… I think my work here is done, Will! I will come for you at 12 OK?” Robert clearly wasn't there to chat with the alpha. 

Will appeared again hugging Robert in advance.

“Thanks Mr Robert, please send a hug for Hannibal too, ah and this.” Inside his pocket he had the wool scarf Hannibal handled him the other day. 

Charlie followed Robert to the expensive car parked behind his old truck looking like he was from another planet. Robert was very like his nephew, old enough to be the kid’s father and so charming, the Lecter’s were so different from them. 

“Take care of your kid Charlie, he's a good man.” The Lithuanian winked to the alpha before leaving.

**

When Robert got home Hannibal was awake from his nap, standing in front of the open fridge indulging the other half of cake with a pastry fork, the guilty chocolate covered gaze of the teen worth every second.

“I woke up really hungry, and the house temperature is so hot… I…”

“Hannibal it's OK I'm not going to say anything, do you want me to heat you some ham or beef instead of only cake?“

Hannibal sighed and nodded noting the sweet scent lingering in his uncle's hands. 

“You smell like Will” 

“Look at you, broken nose and you can tell where was I, Hannibal that power of yours… yes I was there, I took the liberty of inviting him this Saturday for lunch, he sent you a hug and this.” From his pocket Robert took the scarf neatly folded in a ball. 

“What?! How? I mean Robert tell me these things in advance, what… ugh I have to plan the lunch then. I need more time to do something for Will!” Hannibal burst out the words, almost growling. His temper showing a side of frustration and wanting to do the best he could for the omega. Hannibal took the scarf instinctively drawing it against his nose deep breathing the orange scent of Will, soothing - calming his inner beast that roamed frustrated and hungry. 

“Hannibal, did you notice?“ Robert looked at his face and hair, messy after the nap. 

“What, my hair? Yes I have to call the salon.”

“Hannibal, you're becoming, it's happening.” Robert couldn't hide his smile. 

Hannibal jaw fell slack, like a cold water bucket over him, all the dots seemed to connect finally - pointing to the same thing. 

_Alpha._

The fact that he didn’t notice his becoming until after his uncle made Hannibal wonder if it was really happening. Immediately he was thinking about what was going to happen with Will He was worried about changing He worried that he had neglected the fact that this was a possibility - trusting he would stay as beta, for ever. 

His whole body ached under his flesh. His bones, his muscles and skin were covered in electricity. The bruises and cuts on his face and arms were healing faster than he expected. He decided to go and read all he had been setting aside, locking himself in the studio with some food and water. He knew some of the changes an alpha develops, including invisible changes - his brain would change to be alpha, his mind will make him protect and attack depending on his bond. 

“Bonding.” The sound of the word sent a shiver through his body. The air in the office started to feel heavy, the information was enough for today and his body was screaming to be free from clothes. The soft cotton shirt he was wearing felt like a prison, starting to get damp as alpha hormones flooded his bloodstream for the first time - changing everything he had been until now. 

He needed to change his clothes again, when he emerged from the studio he was alone, Robert left a note outside the room. 

_“Went grocery shopping, be good. R”_

He took advantage of being alone, shedding every piece of cloth on his way to his room, scenting himself and getting accustomed of his new… musk. 

Being on the swimming team had given him an athletic build, worked on him but he didn't care much about his physique until now. With the alpha physiology book in hand, he stood in front of the same mirror, taking the time to investigate all parts of his body: looking at the sharp lines of his shoulders; the curve of his back and rump; the soft lines marking the muscles of his legs and arms. 

Maybe Will would notice too? 

He touched the soft hair trailing from his pubic area to his navel, letting out a soft happy huff, he also knew there would be other changes lower down, but he hesitated to look. 

His hand traveled up and down over his belly and pectorals rubbing his nipples with the palm of his hand, watching how his muscles flexed in the mirror. His eyes traveled along with his hand, his hair falling over his face moving only with the short breaths coming from his mouth. 

Finally his eyes met his penis. Engorged and red, bobbing at the sudden attention and waiting for the familiar hand that almost daily relieved his need for release. 

Hannibal started touching himself, sitting over the edge of the bathtub feeling how the the heat of his body was filling every inch of his skin through his veins. Soft moans were let free since he was alone in the house. He felt stronger, the grip of his hand, his hips moving in tandem to meet the tight tunnel pleasuring himself. 

Hannibal thought of his new self, how his own hand moved along his lenght, making a wet sound that reminded him of the many porn clips he had saved in his personal computer. Remembering the images, wanting to feel some satisfaction. They suddenly weren’t enough - so far from really feeling the sweet moans kiss his skin. 

His mind drifted to the imaginary tight feeling of being inside a body, imagining those beautiful blue eyes looking at him with lust. He tried to ignore the thought, focusing again on his own body. 

This never usually took so long. He watched his hands moving, he felt so much blood flowing bigger, harder than before his becoming, his glans was growing red and wet with precome. But he was not getting to the edge, not even close. 

Frustrated without reaching release, Hannibal felt his hand begin to bump into something else- a big swelling almost at the base of his hard penis. His knot - a part made for keeping alphas “tied” to their mates so they could procreate. It swelled for the first time, making Hannibal catch his breath. 

It was hard and a little painful to press, his knot was full and swollen His hips moving instinctively, he let his other hand to massage that part, kneading it with the moisture of his own precome to make it easier. Both hands gripped with intensity, feeling the orgasm building in the deepest part of him. 

His thoughts were now on Will, why Will? Since when did he think about him that way? In a sexual way? The innocence of their gentle kisses now blossomed into something new, something more mature and visceral.

Sex was invading his mind. Like the first time he noticed his attraction to males.

He thought about the smooth and sharp edges of Will’s body. He thought about the sight of him during his heat... The slight whispers on his skin, Will repeating his name - maybe moaning it to himself. 

The pure idea of Will pleasuring himself in his name finally brought Hannibal over the edge - cumming copiously in his hands. Pressing and squeezing his knot to feel that shock of pleasure every time he did so. 

He felt empty, hands and legs covered in the thick fluid still dripping from his softening dick. For a moment he went blank, dizzy at the amount of energy he had to put into pleasuring himself, clearly not the same as he had to use before.

He let out a sigh, looking at the mess he made but grinning at the blurred sight of himself in the steamed mirror. He was an alpha. 

His breath was still agitated, his body feeling weak and he was almost slipping in his own release when he remembered what he was thinking about when he came - Will. Will thinking about him, doing the same... he did that, right? The thought of it made him redden even more. 

His lascivious thoughts of Will haunting his mind. His mind racing ahead until reaching the point of, maybe just maybe, being tied to him, knotting him. His member was hitting his lower belly again, begging to be touched and relieved - his knot swelling again. Hannibal covered his face with his hand, still sticky with his first release, taking deep his own scent into his lungs. A growl grew from his inside, he wanted Will, but did Will want him too? Would Will want him now he was an alpha?

His own body only let him leave the bathroom after his third wank. Exhausted, he cleaned the mess he made, took a shower and put on shorts and shirt to slump into his bed and sleep - forgetting the pain that still stung his face after the fight. 

**

Will was accustomed of being alone, even more so since his becoming. He liked being alone, having his own time to wander through the forest, take a nap, or be with himself. He often felt unwelcome with others, after all he was a weird, lonely omega.  
The changes in his body as an omega were notorious after all, he was soft, and not so sharp - like male alphas or some betas - his body was quite masculine but rounder in some places. Smaller but toned, he had some body hair even for being omega. He liked the fuzziness on his legs and belly. 

After his becoming his scent glands worked more than he needed, screaming omega to everyone. His second gender made him tactile. Until his second puberty ended he was moody and sweaty, not so far from a beta. But the main change was in his inner self - the desire for protection - being cuddled, cared for, courted and… mated. 

Will was laying in his bed rubbing his face to the soft pillow under him, it still had some of Hannibal's scent on it, or so he wanted to believe. Breathing deeply, he was thinking of those amber eyes under the soft light of his reading lamp. He mouthed at the pillow like he was kissing the beta with fervor, pinning him under his weight, his sides still ached with the bruises of the fight but that didn't stop him rubbing his hips to the mattress. The name of the beta was trapped between his tongue and lips until he noticed what he was doing, pressing his grin to the wet spot in the pillow, thinking of Hannibal in this moment was somewhat new for him. Something a million miles from the sweetness of their kisses. His sweatpants were tenting under him as he rubbed his dick between the soft layers of clothing. His underwear was starting to dampen, a shy drop of slick made him pull his pants down and tease his entrance with his good hand. 

The slick was something he learned to accept as omega, the so-called ‘waves’ of it were to happen in his third or fourth heat - being fertile and ready for his alpha. Before that it was only lubrication that came out when he was horny. Like an adolescent practice for future fulfillment. 

His hips started to buck, thrusting the mattress harder than before when his first finger pushed inside - teasing the elasticity and waiting for more. His mind was lost in the scent of Hannibal around him, behind him, imagining looking at him like he was desperate to be _penetrated_ , the thought of being filled made him moan cursing to the air, muffling his whimpers with the now damp pillow. His damaged hand teased his cock lightly stroking until he added a second finger. Like a lightning of pleasure through his body trying to find a spot - that sweet spot he discovered not so long ago while taking a shower - that made him writhe over his own hand without touching anything else on his body. The name of the strong beta was now a plea on his lips until he came hard against the sheets. 

“Hannibal!”

Sitting back on his heels to fill his lungs with air, two fingers still inside him, his cock twitched leaving a trail of cum and slick under him. 

“Shit…” he said, grinning and closing his eyes. Still breathing hard, he had to clean the mess before Charlie arrived. 

Will covered his mouth with his damaged hand, ashamed of what he did - of thinking about Hannibal in such a way. Hannibal was now in his deepest thoughts without being aware. Was Hannibal thinking the same? Was Will worth enough to be desired this way, beyond those kisses they had shared and into something new? Biting his lower lip he cleaned the room trying to avoid the once more insisting tent in his pants. 

**

Saturday arrived, filling both houses with anxiety. 

 

in the Lecter’s, Hannibal had every single detail of the lunch prepared, cooking something simple and welcoming to his special guests. His body was playing the hard part, his becoming started with the main reaction of a grown alpha - a rut, that kept him going to the bathroom every half hour to release the need in his loins. Robert watched him come and go out the kitchen while he helped arranging the last things before going to collect Will. Hannibal was panting, finishing the details of the chocolate mousse he prepared as dessert, his hips pressed to the cupboard trying to keep his peace, he was rutting against it, softly thrusting over it. 

“Are you sure you can manage your… becoming today? I mean, it’s your first rut you can call and tell Will you have a ‘little’ problem.” Robert grinned at the last words, he knew Hannibal like the back of his hand and making him step out his comfort zone was both enjoyable and necessary. 

Hannibal bit his lower lip, upset and nervous. He had thought of canceling the date but, now was too late. He put the final touches on the three plates. 

“It's ok, I can manage to keep a good impression.” Hannibal said, almost shaking trying to control his urges.

“Oh believe me, he will have a impression!” Robert put his hand on his hips, watching Hannibal fighting to get air into his lungs. “My child, you have been cooking since this morning, that piece of meat in the oven has more love and care than my mother had with me. He will notice you are taking care of everything, everything is perfect. Go, change your clothes and I will collect Will”

On Wolftrap Street Will couldn't keep his feet steady, Charlie disappeared that morning after an emergency call without saying a word, as always. The omega walked around the house wearing the best outfit he owned - soft denim jeans and sneakers, the blue jacket leaving his neck exposed to the cold winter air, to cool down his thoughts. Lunch with Hannibal, at his house, a new goal and a new experience to have together. Will grinned, looking over at the forest when the big black car stopped in front of his house, the tinted window came down to reveal the smiling face of the Lithuanian beta. 

“Good day little one! Come on, Hannibal will burn the house down if I don't take you there now.”

Will laughed at the joke opening the car door. Inside the expensive car the cold of the snow was completely gone, reminding Will of the warm feeling of a hug. The beta shook hands with him and started the engine. Something new lingered inside the car, a new lulling aroma that kept his legs tightly closed. Oak and the warm feeling of a fireplace, moss and dried leaves - like a walk in the forest. He was lost in his thoughts while the beta drove him to the chalet. 

“Hannibal has been preparing everything for today.”

Will only answered with hums and nods holding his tongue between his teeth. Fearing to say something stupid, nervousness flowing inside with every pump of his heart. 

A warm hand ruffled his curls, bringing him back to reality, bright blue eyes looked at Robert. Smiling nervously, shifting in the seat until the car finally stopped, Robert opened the door for him and invited him to enter the house. 

Will took his shoes off and walked in the direction Robert pointed from the entrance, after two doors he finally arrived in the dining room. He could see as he approached, the big frame of Hannibal putting the cutlery in order, for the third time. 

The same warm scent filled the house, more so the place where Hannibal was. Will closed his eyes swallowing hard before he spoke, his lungs filling with the new scent. Hannibal turned around quickly, looking at him with the live fear of the rejection, his face was still showing the damages of the fight 5 days ago, but many things can change in five days and Will noticed. 

Neither of them said anything, like an old song they knew by nature, they danced around each other filling their bodies with the other's gaze. Will tried to get closer to him to make sure, as though his nose was making a mistake, his grin showing his teeth and a hand hiding part of his face. Unbelievable, it couldn't be. 

Hannibal backed off, the fear taking his body, his right hand touched the back of his neck tugging at his own hair. 

“Hello Will, I'm glad you came.” The alpha bowed a little, welcoming him. 

The alpha’s voice was deep, coming from his chest, like his heart was talking instead of him. He extended his hand to invite Will to him, a little embrace - a gesture to test the waters. 

Will closed his eyes, blindly stretching his arm to reach the offered one. At the touch they felt the same jolt of electricity making them clutch in a tight hug, there was no need for words. 

There was no need for anything beyond them. The world collapsed into billions of pieces, forming the kaleidoscope of their eyes meeting in the only place still intact in the universe. Their hearts touching through the many layers between them. 

“You’re looking good.” Will whispered into Hannibal's ear, leaving a small kiss on the highest point of his cheekbone. 

Hannibal finally smiled showing his fangs, eyes barely open. No more fear but a warm feeling with the omega tightly pressed to his body. So warm! He had to quickly separate from him and move behind the table, a few steps separating them again. Clearing his throat, Hannibal spoke. 

“The lunch is ready, we… we can talk during the meal please take seat.” 

The alpha moved a chair to let his guest to sit, Will nodded and sat in the place while Hannibal moved, stiff inside his three piece suit, to the kitchen. There Robert was shifting random things around, hiding the fact he had been looking at the whole scene through the crack of the door. 

“Hannibal, everything all right with your guest?” Robert asked hiding his smile behind a glass of wine. 

Hannibal huffed clutching at his stomach area covering half of his body.

“Robert could you help me serving? I need to excuse myself for a second”

“Of course, leave it to me”

Hannibal rushed to the bathroom under the stairs, his rut was mocking at him - making his pants tent obscenely. He had to take care of that, again, like had happened the last few days every 40 minutes. The omega scent now sweetening his house was making it even worse. The madness of his body screaming for release beyond his will, was a permanent and uncomfortable feeling between his legs.

After washing his hands he rushed, again to the dining room. Robert was standing next to Will, small-talk to keep him entertained while Hannibal was attending his need.

“Excuse me Will” Hannibal took seat, gently indicating with his hand to start eating. Robert disappeared from the scene without being noticed. 

Nothing too pretentious, nothing too fancy. Just a couple of teeneagers happily munching at the pieces of cooked meat and the stew, the fresh snow making the inside of the house a perfect refuge. A little humming sound came from Will, biting a piece of roasted tomato. The food was comforting after the bouts of anxiety of the past days: selecting his outfit; thinking of what to say; remembering their kisses which he had been repeating in his mind everyday.

A fluid conversation started with a glance, the yellowish bruises in Hannibal's face made him look ethereal. Something more than a normal teen, amber eyes fixated on the clear blue ones. 

“This was quite a surprise, I mean you… you are alpha now...” Will's smile was open and fond, astonished by every second that passed. 

“It was also unexpected for me Will… alpha late bloomers are quite rare.” Hannibal shrugged starting to blush brighter. 

“But, you didn't notice the first changes?” Will giggled. 

“I think I was busy noticing someone else.” Hannibal's voice was little, a whisper coming from his heart while his cheeks turned bright red. 

Both laughed leaning into each other, their hands brushing over the table like they were magnetic - incapable of being apart. 

The curls of the young omega were brushing Hannibal's face, he could feel the soft touch of the orange blossoms in his nose. Their noses started to brush until Hannibal made a sound, a low guttural sound that make him stand from his seat without a word, walking in quick short steps to the kitchen. 

Will used every moment when Hannibal disappeared to drink big gulps of water. The deep scent around the alpha was overtaking his mind, taking him to places he wasn't sure Hannibal would be glad to be. Hormones, he repeated to himself.

Hannibal came back when Robert was serving the dessert, Hannibal looked refreshed and was wearing another suit, with his normal neutral expression he took a seat. His uncle cocked an eyebrow to him at the sudden change of clothes, earning a soul piercing glance of ‘don't you even say it’ from his nephew. 

“Hannibal this is even better than the chocolate cake!” Will interrupted. 

“Mousse is soft and fluffy, a delightful piece of silky chocolate to warm your body after a meaty main plate.” Hannibal’s voice cracked in a growling sound. Hannibal was shifting in his seat again, looking heated under so many layers of his suit - a wardrobe choice that not every teeneager would make, especially for his first rut. 

Will noticed Hannibal’s heated cheeks and neck before, but he knew that was something the alpha was trying to avoid showing to him. And that was something he had to respect, a world strange for him - knowing from the little his father told him. 

A movie, a book, even plans for a future date to the lake side, were now discussed over the table whilst sipping tea and finishing the mousse. 

“I didn't know you had license! We could go to a drive thru!” Will tried to sound serious and wondered if Hannibal would fall for it. 

“I didn't think it would be important… maybe we could go somewhere else…” ‘Somewhere way better than a drive thru’ was implied in his tone. 

“Oh yes. Yes, Mr picky!” Will's laugh worked in a mesmerizing way over the alpha’s body, sending heat to every hidden inch of his skin. 

Hannibal shrugged, feeling steaming waves coming from inside of his shirt and vest. 

“Will, there's something I want to ask you...” the sentence was ending again in a growl. A sound that was now a piece of candy in Will's ears, making him sigh at the loss of it when it stopped. It was followed by the sound of Hannibal escaping and Robert entering the room again, smiling at Will and blocking the view of the frenetic walk of the alpha to the closest bathroom. 

“Come on little one, let me show you the house, Hannibal is a little sensitive today.”

The big chalet was tall and dark on the inside, the inner lights keeping a warm atmosphere in every space. Books, paintings, even a Japanese armor inside a box of glass - every inch of the house described the extravagant self of the alpha. 

Robert showed Will every room in the house in detail, making time for his nephew to take care of his business, until they reached the second floor. 

“The land of Hannibal!” Robert announced showing him the three doors in the corridor. 

“I guess this is his side of the house?” It smelled like him so strong Will could feel Hannibal breathing over his shoulder. 

“He shares his time between the kitchen and the studio, right there.” Robert pointed somewhere in the corridor without caring too much “The others are his bedroom and the den, wait for him there. I'm going to make some tea.”

Will walked, searching for the room. The first one was the studio, big spacious and luminous, he could see Hannibal spending long evenings sitting there preparing for his exams reading peacefully. The other two doors were facing each other, one of them half opened, he peeked through the space to make sure it was the place he was looking for. 

Will stopped breathing. Hannibal was stood there with his back to him, shirtless. He looked like a muscular pale canvas, perfect, big and tender under the soft light coming from the window. He could see the edge of Hannibal’s underwear peeking out the opened pants framing the curve of his spine. 

The alpha was flexing the muscles of his back and arms in a more than familiar rhythm. A short exhausted movement, tugging at something quickly in his pants. Under him two pairs of slacks were pooling undone, wrinkling over the wooden floor without shame of ruining them. The thick wave of air coming from inside the room was drowning Will - the musk of dark chocolate and woods, the scent of the alpha before his eyes. 

Hannibal grunted, taking his shirt from the top of the king sized bed, making the omega squirm and run to the only room left. Will’s heart was racing with adrenaline, blinding his sight, hiding his face from the shame of that involuntary intrusion. 

Will was in shock. Maybe he was just imagining something where nothing was happening? Connecting invisible dots in the air? He sat on the big couch squeezing his legs hard enough to start shaking in advance, his cock twitching under the layers.  
He jumped at the door opening, Hannibal was wearing another suit, a simpler one, a little saggy for him, looking soft and casual. 

“My apologies, I'm having a little wardrobe problem, I hope you are feeling comfortable?” Hannibal said, trying to hide how ashamed he felt at the whole debacle.

“Yeah, I mean, take your time, I like this space, wanna watch a movie or something? Ah I brought your book!” Will replied quickly, still shaken from what he had seen. 

Will was frantically searching inside his bag until Hannibal was right next to him. Hannibal’s expression showed that he was giving up on everything surrounding and happening to him.

The alpha was tired of pretending nothing was happening. His hand brushed the smaller back, trailing the edges of his scapula. Both exhaled and leaned back, Will forgot everything accommodating in Hannibal's shoulder almost laying over him - his back half covering Hannibal’s chest. 

“I like this, this is nice.” Will bit his lips as he finished the sentence, Hannibal breathing deep and calm into his back.

Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose. The fight happening inside of his body was driving him crazy with the curls of the omega brushing his face, the soft heat of his body on his, their hands shyly finding each other. 

“I want to ask you something.” Hannibal asked looking at some random point of the room, preparing for this moment. 

Hannibal surrounded Will with his arms, pulling him into hug, pressing his chest to the omega’s back. Finally feeling him there, feeling completely alive and with him in that moment. 

Will reacted, tilting his head to look at him. Hannibal’s mouth was open with a trembling lower lip, tugging a nervous smile.

Will nodded squeezing his conjoined hands. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes” Will smiled showing all his teeth “You want to be mine?” Will asked nervously, not sure he could believe it.

The alpha cupped his face and kissed him gently, like a valve letting the pressure flow free from one body to the other. They parted, Will kissed the corners of his mouth sealing the response like a pact, a reassurance to the answer he previously gave. 

They spent long minutes touching the other's blush, analyzing every freckle, line and shape of their faces. Will caressed every bruise of Hannibal's face, avoiding the cut over the bridge of his nose. 

Hannibal breathed the citric scent of his boyfriend like it was the first time. The deep aroma that soothed him now was screaming to him to drink it in like a fresh cup of water.  
They nuzzled over the couch, scenting each other now with the opportunity for discovery. The alpha softly sliding a cushion over his lap hiding the now obvious bulge so as to not interrupt the shy nose of the omega bumping against his Adam's apple with care. A soft unsteady purr came from Will's throat, making Will sit back a little, noticing the soft cushion almost between them. 

“I don't know how to control that… the purr.” A little ashamed of his instinctive reaction. 

Hannibal mouthed at his exposed neck, sucking little kisses to reach his ear. 

“Please don't stop.” the alpha’s voice was a rough whisper low in his throat. Will shivered feeling his breath caressing the shell of his ear. “I like it.” 

The crack of the door made both teeneagers sit straight and apart only their hands touching in the middle, Hannibal was pressing the cushion to his hips facing at the door opening as Robert came in with a tray of tea and cookies. 

The tea break calmed the sea of hormones inside that room, furtive glances over the cups while Robert told them old stories from Lithuania until he looked at both with a serious expression. 

“Misters, we are going to talk about something.”

Both teeneagers opened their eyes, knowing the tone of his voice, the tone of a serious talk. Robert was kind and fine but now was showing a strict side of his personality. 

“Hannibal, Will, please, take care of each other. Becoming is a great change in your lives that changes you forever. This is just the start of it, setting aside the crude world of physical changes, both are going to have pass through different changes but they both lead to adulthood - a complete and unique person. I'm glad you both are together in this… But I don't want more children in this house, both of you are too young. Feel the joy of this experience is unleashing, sexual intercourse is part of the whole experience you both know, but be wise!” The man winked at them, a little cringe pang ran in them both, becoming sexually active was something no one liked to talk with the elders. 

“Thank you uncle.” Hannibal said stoically, taking Will's hand and squeezing it in reassurance. 

The tall beta hugged both of them and took the tray away leaving them alone once more. 

“Excuse my uncle, he's… impressed.”

“Impressed?” Their joined hands danced the one in the other. 

“I never showed this interest in someone before, plus my recent presentation and becoming, it's a lot to take I believe.”

Hannibal and Will lived the same experience of not being really interested in love partners more than the natural physical attraction. Both growing up isolated by the different kind of lives they had from other children. A lonely omega boy with a mostly absent father, and a foreign beta -now alpha- who went after the best grades and was always polite. 

Both always had their heads behind a book, maybe the reason why they never saw each other before.

“Are you impressed?”

“Everything guided my stars to be in the same constellation with yours.” Hannibal replied, calm and finally able to take a breath.

Hannibal stole a kiss, quick and eager to have more. Will giggled at the surprise, closing the space between them. Leaning over his chest, the omega settled atop him listening to the quick beat of the alpha’s heart. Hannibal pressed the cushion over his hips harder trying to hide his still interested boner. 

“Are you afraid?“

“No, never… I’m excited about what the future holds for us!” The alpha said, brushing the curls off of his forehead

“Good.” Will buried his face into Hannibal’s shirt, feeling the humid warmth coming through it. Hannibal's scent was getting thicker and warmer in the back of his throat. 

They stayed like that a couple of minutes before it was time to leave. Hannibal apologized for his state and his intermittent behavior, not being capable of driving him home this time. Will understood after being in a similar state just a week before. Alpha and Omega weren't so different in some way. 

Quickly they said goodbye privately in the foyer, Will kissed his cheek and hugged him tight enough for Hannibal to feel the pain of his bruised ribs. 

“See you on monday.” Will smiled as Hannibal walked him out to the car.

“Same hour” Hannibal closed the car door and saw him go with Robert. Outside the house it was already dark and the fresh snow shone under his feet. Hannibal didn't feel the cold, his burning bloodstream was awake and aware of the changes. 

“Alpha” he grinned to the stars, huffing a steamy cloud out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook


	4. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New emotions flowing like a river, a gift and separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love and thanks for my lovely beta @TigerPrawn
> 
> Hi all! Thanks for keep reading! There's a little angst in this chapter and yes, some smut.
> 
> Hope you like it!

On monday Hannibal was completely recovered, only a couple of yellowish marks were the memory of the bruises from the fight He followed the same routine he always had, arriving early, this time driving his own car. He wore one of Will's favorite outfits - a loose shirt and a thick knitted purple sweater under his black montgomery - and waited for Will in the hall. 

The news about the fight was now everywhere, from middle school to high school everyone knew about the “bloodshed” of the last monday. A beta and an omega fighting a uncontrollable alpha with the force of two beasts! The information was not completely right but it drew a smile in the now alpha hearing the murmurs of his classmates passing by. 

He scented Will before he could see him amongst the ocean of students walking to their classrooms. They couldn’t help but fix their eyes on each other. Hannibal smiled softly, the soft curve in the corners of his mouth that Will knew perfectly, the omega hid his own smile in the soft scarf he was wearing. 

“Good morning.”

“How do you manage to look so good in the morning?”

“Having a routine keeps me…”

He stopped talking, almost dry scenting the pungent smell of another omega. His sweet scent strong and inviting, for any other alpha it would be a hint of interest from the other teen, who now stood looking at them, stubborn and rude. 

“Excuse us, do I know you?” Hannibal interrupted his own words to ask about the rude boy staring at them.

Will scooted closer to Hannibal, the other omega smiled from ear to ear. 

“I don't think so, I'm new here. Alana Bloom told me to talk to you, Hannibal?” He pointed at Alana, who was mischievously grinning at Will. She knew about the change, the new powerful alpha inside the Baltimore High School and she knew how she could hurt him. 

Hannibal stroked Will's back, giving him confidence, security of him being there with him, finally sliding his hand to Will's and squeezing it. He could feel the omega’s breathing change at the meddling, hearing behind him the childish giggle of Alana at his saddened expression with the foreign omega in front of him.

“Oh, nice to meet you then, Hannibal Lecter.” He confirmed “And this is my boyfriend, Will Graham” a hint of the particular manner of presenting at dance parties. Will shifted from one foot to the other, imagining for a second the same line being announced at a fancy ballroom.

 _Boyfriend_ , Will repeat to himself looking at Alana, her smile turning into a frown.

Will felt the challenge between them, omegas in a silent fight for the alpha between them even without knowing each other when they shook hands. The alpha was looking at the green eyed teen waiting for his name, the rudeness of interrupting without introducing himself first clearly irking him.

“My name is Anthony, we are in the same class Hannibal! isn’t that exciting? I just came back from Italy and it would be nice to have some good company, amico.”

“Che interessante, ma non credo che siamo amici.” Hannibal replied with a short smile.

In Will’s eyes the other omega was perfect, a Hannibal-a-like version of himself, better, taller and classy. Will could see them talking about Europe and the life they could share, in less than a second he could see them sharing fond smiles and holding hands. The thought was heartbreaking, Will could imagine it all. Distress was flowing through his pores, he felt attacked just when he thought everything was going to be fine. 

Will felt the pang in his stomach, like all the butterflies he’d felt earlier were dead and rotting in his inside. A nervous, nauseating twist in his guts to the other omega’s scent, rich sweet vanilla. 

“I must inform you that you are going to be late to your first class, Anthony.” Hannibal stated, his thumb caressed Will's hand doing circles, telling him he was there.

“I hoped we could walk together to class Hannibal?” The insisting tone of his voice was making the alpha close his eyes slowly, pooling anger starting to shake his thoughts. The less than polite action of acting like Will wasn't there was obvious. 

“I'm so sorry Anthony, but I have better things to do.” Hannibal replied neutral and short.

The sudden and unexpected negative made the green eyed omega storm in long steps to his classroom, leaving them alone.

“He… he seems nice, you could share some time with him.” Will said sheepishly.

“Sadly I will have to be with him more than I would like… I'd rather be with you than all those empty hours when the professor is trying to teach me things that I already know.” The alpha faced him, cupping the sides of his face to take a long look to his anxious expression, Hannibal was serious, almost offended. 

“I don't know him, I will share a classroom with him, don't fall in Alana’s trap.”

Will gasped trying to swallow his cry. 

“I don't know if she's trying to hurt me or hurt you.” Will was breathing heavy, this was too much, a pang of jealousy making him sick. His eyes getting glassy at the thought of his boyfriend with the other omega in his arms like a nightmare, overthinking his possibilities.

“Her goal is just hurt, no one in particular.” Hannibal didn't care about what was happening around them, the world seemed to end when he saw the sparks of fear in the omegas eyes. Hannibal moved his hands from Will's face to open his montgomery making Will fit over his chest closing the jacket over his back, trapped and surrounded with Hannibal's scent, Will pressed his cheek to the soft sweater, breathing in tandem with him. 

“I don't care about anyone else in this world” The voice of the alpha came from the inside of his thorax, soft and deep, purring against his ear.

Every single hair on Will’s body stood at the compromising words and the alpha scent permeating his clothes - an involuntary scent marking that made him happier than he could believe. 

Will nuzzled into the alpha’s neck, moving to leave a peck on his lips. Hannibal, in response pressed him a little more into the tight embrace inside the big jacket to properly kiss him in a quick move. Will’s big blue eyes smiling at him filled his heart with the joy of reassuring his growing feelings for Will. 

*

The day passed with tranquility in the cold winter air. Lunch was filled with the usual conversation about classes and books, holding hands over the usual bench, rubbing them together in soft teasing strokes, their minds drifting to places they wanted to go, things they wanted to eat, things they wanted to do.. The Matt issue was not touched this time but still present in their skin, the reaction of Hannibal's classroom at his becoming made his classmates shudder at the fearsome aura - he expelled to everyone a polite high society freshness that inspired respect. Between Will and Hannibal, the sudden becoming of Hannibal Lecter was something they didn't talk about because both were experiencing it. 

At the end of the day Will waited for Hannibal in the entrance, behind him Dimmond walked alongside Hannibal rambling to the air some kind of poetry without a pinch of interest from the alpha. 

“Hello milymasis, shall we go?” Hannibal smiled. Dimmond’s voice was in the background bugging his ears to exhaustion. 

“Yes. Let's go please” Will rushed, feeling the voice of the other omega invade his thoughts like a migraine of constant tone. 

The surprise at seeing the car made Will look at Hannibal with astonishment He had mentioned about him driving, but Will never expected this immediate change, or a different car from the one Robert usually used to pick them up, this was a slick black Mercedes with smoked windows.. 

“Wow, this is a nice car!” Will wiggled in the leather seat, getting comfortable inside the car. 

“I will miss our daily walk home, but the snow is getting heavy and I don't want you to get cold”

“We could… stay in the car a couple of minutes...” The words seemed to stay like caramel in his mouth, a soft innuendo of a little of private and warm time between them. The look that Hannibal gave to Will answered everything passing inside his mind, the blush across his cheeks evidenced the dirty image of them inside the car, he cleared his throat turning on the engine. 

A couple streets before Will's house Hannibal pulled over the side of the driveway. The tension of this moment had them silent since the car started to move, both almost holding their breaths… which were unleashed in a tangle of arms and the crushing of mouths that made both of them whimper at the heat of the other. Shy tongues threatening to invade the other until they did. Lapping the other’s tongue, pressing it to the points of their teeth.

Hannibal caressed Will's neck and nape tugging the hair there, a hint of control and dominance that the omega didn’t acknowledge the power of - mirroring the same movement - silk light brown threads of hair between his fingers clinging to him like he was part of his soul. 

Trembling hands were now inside Will's jacket touching his ribs and chest in smooth long strokes trying to feel what was under the many layers the omega was wearing. Will did the same, pulling Hannibal's shirt from his pants, half undoing it to feel few inches of his body under his hands. The windows, already fogged with their body heat, made a curtain for what was happening inside the classic black car. 

“We should stop” Hannibal panted parting from the red lips of the omega to move directly to Will's neck, nipping and lapping that very spot he didn't know was calling him in a instinctive primary pull of desire. Urging him to bite until he tasted blood and bliss. 

Their hands were pinching, touching and grabbing every part they could reach of the other - avoiding the notorious bulges in both. Will could only hum, kissing the back of Hannibal's neck drinking the thick alpha scent fresh and hot from under his shirt collar. 

The gaze of teeth on his neck made Will yank back, bumping his head into the seat, suddenly very aware of their state. He looked at Hannibal and groaned at the sight - deep brown eyes were looking at him intently, slowly becoming self aware with half grin and steady hands moving to hide the prominent bulge in his black slacks. 

The self conscious moment came after for Will, feeling the tightness of his jeans - palming it in a short fluid movement without looking away from the alpha. Watching how Hannibal’s gaze moved just a second to see his hand moving over his erection. 

Both crashed again in the middle of both seats, pulling their sweaters and shirts up to only show half of their torsos. They were shaking, something so new was about to happen, and they weren't sure how to put it into words. 

Hannibal started to touch Will's thighs. The omega was making soft high sounds encouraging him to touch more. The avid fingers of the alpha kneading and massaging the meat of his thighs, nuzzling at the warm undershirt pulled over the omega’s chest. He could feel the heat of Will’s body against him, the smell of arousal was something new, rich and tasty like glazed oranges and chocolate, woods and blood, the sweet deepness of sanguinaccio dolce running down their throats.

Hannibal was undone. Like a sweater with a loose thread unravelling in Will's hands. His hair was falling over his eyes, looking up to the dark blue eyes half lidded, waiting for that scouting hand slowly moving over his jeans. Will whimpered at the feel of the button being popped and the zipper going down, the scent there was heavy and fresh, humid under Hannibal's palm. 

Will did the same, his hands massaging Hannibal's knees up to his thighs quickly undoing the alphas pants, without doubt pushing his palm over the heated curve in the alphas boxers.

Both had their hands over the other, sloppy kisses followed their hands slowly moving inside each other’s boxers at the same time. Will shuddered at the touch of Hannibal's hand exposing his member. 

Hannibal loudly exhaled feeling the smaller hand there, freeing his dick from the soft boxers in a delicate grip, they stopped kissing to admire each other - amused eyes looking at that intimate part of the other. So different in size and scent, both of which mingled in the small space inside the car. Hannibal was bigger than him, thicker mostly, with an obvious vein wrapping his length. Will’s was smaller but not by a lot, glowing pink, light skin flushed with want.

Both waited a second before started moving their hands in a well known wrist flick, revealing what was hidden under the tight hood of skin covering their glans. 

As they kissed again, Will moaned into Hannibal's mouth, making the alpha speed his hand over him. They were both panting in a desperate need of release, making the air humid in a perfect mix of both scents. 

Hannibal’s hips were moving in short thrusts to meet the omega’s hand, his knot was completely swollen already Will felt the knot with his other hand, touching it with care, kissing Hannibal with open mouth savoring every sound coming from the alpha as well Hannibal clearly was.

Their tongues drank from each other the flavor of the warm inside of their mouths, until the alpha moved to bury his face in Will's neck. His scent was driving Hannibal over the edge pressing his free hand over Will's telling him to squeeze his knot without fear. 

Then the alpha felt the warm wave coming out of him, crying a choked moan, sucking a bruise in the omega’s neck, as he spilled his seed over Will’s hands. 

The sucking motion in his neck, the tighten grip of Hannibal after coming, and the sight of his hands covered in thick spurts of cum made him jump over the edge. He moaned, soft and sweet in Hannibal's ear, feeling the bigger body shake at the sound. Hannibal quickly moved to look at him, at the expression of a satisfied omega in his arms orgasming over him, staining his hands with ribbons of cum. 

Both panted joining their hands and the sticky mess in them, a reassuring kiss in the end before slumping in their seats with their hands still joined. 

“Jesus… that… was wow...amazing” Will whispered trying to normalize his breath looking at the comforted alpha beside him. Both kept shaking like they were doing something forbidden, not sure of how and why that had just happened.

“Indeed…” Hannibal gasped at the sudden realization of the mess between them, and over them. Both still undone, sticky and with their dicks out, softening over their uncovered bellies, grinning at each other with complete complicity. 

Hannibal felt a groan growing in his throat, fulfilled by the moment and the feelings between them.

From the glove compartment Hannibal took out a box of tissue paper and a little bottle of hand sanitizer, to wipe themselves and clean the car, they lazily did their pants and cleaned the expensive leather of their mess. 

“That… that's a lot of cum”

The alpha straightened at the word on Will's lips, his cheeks reddening even more. 

“Yes… it’s new for me too… the becoming came with few physical changes...the swelling of my bulbus glandis.”

“Your knot.”

“Yes, and… well you know what's that for.” The words came out more serious than he wanted, Hannibal smiled at the idea of having sex with the omega, discovering his body like a book he hasn’t read before, turning the pages to see more.

“And you know I have the seat of my pants soaking for the same purpose” Will revealed, his tone one of uneasy amusement.

“They are? That's… I, I didn't know slick was that quick and in those amounts, I've been smelling it and is quite alluring and succulent.” Hannibal couldn't believe how much his mouth was indeed watering for the slick he could smell, eager to gather it on his fingers and taste it.

“I don't know if it is the novelty… of feeling you, of feeling someone for the first time in my life but, I’m glad this is happening with you… It’s special for me.” 

“I couldn't ask for more, and I fear that I sincerely don't want to stop” Hannibal was purring, deep and alluring, calling Will to his chest, to jump over him to the soft security of his body.

Hannibal leaned for a kiss and Will responded with care and fire in his lips, wanting more and more from the alpha. 

“I've never been with someone before… I'm virgin and… I…” Will whispered softly almost inaudible, his lips trembling at the fact of being completely inexperienced. 

“I am too Will, and this path is something I'm sure I want to experience with you.” Hannibal stayed confident and soft, talking to Will not wanting to scare him, he wanted that now.

“So, you want to... do it…” Will hid his gaze behind his arm, cheeks burning at his own words.

“Sex? Yes, not now of course but we could, set a date.” Hannibal tried to hide his eagerness.

Both smiled, opening a crack in the window to let the air flow inside the steam box that was now the car.

“I… well we should think about when, and mostly where.”

“Christmas vacations are close enough... but we have all the time.” Hannibal said starting the engine giving him a full satisfied smile. 

Hannibal left Will at his house, his father was away but they didn't want to risk getting caught by him. 

Will felt stickiness and sweat all over his body after he kissed his boyfriend and closed the door. He had to throw his clothes into the washing machine right away and make sure to take a good shower to make the alpha’s scent not so obvious as it lingered on his skin. That was a new experience that had the omega still dizzy until he went to sleep: remembering the moans over his shoulder; the soft expression of the alpha while coming in his hand; the velvet touch of the skin of his cock heated and reddened by want. It made Will sigh happily at his resulting boner.

Hannibal rushed to his own house, thinking of his uncle’s schedule and how long he could leave the windows open before ruining the leather inside the car. It smelled like them, like blood and chocolate and sandalwood making the most delicious dessert he had ever tried he told himself, with the pinch of salt of both scents mingling in their sweat. 

The alpha cleaned again the car, even knowing that Robert didn't liked his car he didn’t want to risk the possibility of his uncle being inside of it by any luck and scenting their musk lingering over the leather covers. After finishing his task still half undone ran from the car to the big house, stepping out his shoes in a fluid movement to finally get to the bathroom. 

That night, both smelled their hands looking for the last indication of the other's scent, replaying every scene that happened inside the car before falling asleep. 

*

The weeks passed. Weeks filled with exams and shared lunches, the snow making them use the car to get home more and more, resulting in some furtive touches inside of it before saying goodbye. Feeling that strange tingle over their skin in that moment when Hannibal pulled over just a couple of blocks before Will's house, the eager hands touching and rubbing shyly discovering the meaning of a intimate connection. 

The last day of school before the vacations, after a long day of classes they met at Hannibal’s usual parking spot, they kissed, again, like they haven't done it in years feeling the cold surrounding them and the delicious pain of sore lips after the long making out sessions of the last few days. 

“I missed you” Hannibal said smiling, lingering over the omega - scenting his jawline, unexpectedly possessive. 

“We had lunch together!” Will squirmed in his arms playful and happy about the sudden reaction. 

“I have an early Christmas present for you.” Hannibal opened the car door for him and closed it before the omega could respond. Will frowned as he settled inside the car, watching how the alpha circled the car grinning at him until he was sitting beside him. 

“Hannibal you shouldn't!” The omega shook his arm protesting smiling all teeth. 

“I had to, we have something to talk about.” The words were serious and tinged with sadness.

Will froze at the statement, something had happened, something between them, something that would affect him? Hannibal was clearly afraid, nervous, maybe was their imminent sex, maybe he didn’t feel prepared. Will left the flow of ideas aside to concentrate in what was about to happen.

The engine started, so did the conversation. Hannibal had family reunions during Christmas season, meaning he wasn't going to be with him during the holidays at all. Will understood, secretly hoping that sooner rather than later he would get to join Hannibal to meet all those people. A part of him and his life that he kept away, locked in short cold statements when Will asked about family and little fond memories he only recalled from time to time.

Their plans of meeting during those days, their “special date” would be delayed by family, by something Will didn’t expected to hear from his mouth.

“Christmas is the day my family in Lithuania uses to celebrate the ones that are not with us anymore, so all the family gathers…in my old house, I usually stay here with Robert, but as a newly presented alpha, I have to attend. I tried to make an excuse but… the news of my becoming...” 

Hannibal pulled over in the same place like the other days, this time something shadowed his voice, his eyes lingered over Will's with sorrow pulling a thread of pain all through his body.

Will felt the alpha tremble and shrink before his eyes, looking suddenly like a child. He saw his skin go white and cold even with the heat inside the car - fear flowing through his veins in a painful memory.

Hannibal huffed with shiny eyes darting over every spot inside the car, looking for the right words to begin.

“I use that day to honour the memory of my parents and my little sister, avoiding to get back to my house...I was 11 when it happened, when they came, like animals searching for prey. I don't know if they were alphas or betas, but they didn't have mercy, shouting and barking strange words that made me deaf.” 

Hannibal's voice started to crack, licking his lips that trembled while he squeezed his own knees. Big tears peered in the corner of his eyes while his mouth gaped.

“I saw them struggle, my father fighting until they finally shot him. He was brave, trying to defend us… then they came after my mother… I ran, I ran as fast as I could to look… for Mischa. She was just a baby, I didn't know she had been the first to die… My uncle saved me and we escaped… They only wanted the money and the pleasure of harming… the mentality of poor monsters.” Hannibal's tears fell over his cheeks at the memories that haunted him like it happened yesterday, the vivid images of his sister bleeding in his arms. 

The omega softly moved to hold him close, the sweet embrace of company and protection of his soul, the alpha’s heart hammered through the many layers of clothes. Hannibal finally letting go of something that anguished him to the last molecule of his body. He cried, loudly sobbing and letting all the sadness pour out and reach the surface of his stoic being. 

Will let him get everything out, drawing circles in his back with his palm, letting him hide in his neck and find the protection he needed. 

“I wanted to kill them, Will” he whispered with cold breath and Will held him tighter. Will allowed himself to feel the same as Hannibal was feeling, the deep loss of someone he could not relate to, but he could feel for him, his sister, his mother, his father… both joined in the pool of feelings and tears. 

Hannibal moved, reaching hungrily for his lips. Finally breathing normally, Will dried his cheeks with the sleeves of his shirt without breaking the kiss, assuring and comforting him, taking his lips in a needed embrace.

The words were behind Will’s tongue with the taste of the open heart of the alpha beneath him “I love you” he thought. But it was not the moment to say it, too soon maybe, what if he's scared of that, maybe it’s just… 

“I love you Will, I loved you from the first smile you gave me asking for my heart, my origami heart.” Hannibal brushed Will’s lips with his own, their noses touching before smiling to each other. 

Will was speechless, happy after the storm that happened inside the car, holding the alpha with care, now almost sitting on his lap. 

“I love you too.” He let out the words, exhaling all the air he had been holding, relief filling his body. It was the first time in years he had said those words to anybody, not even his father, it felt good to love, it felt warm and happy.

They arrived at Will's house and the truck wasn't there so they had some time to calm down and process all the information between them, loving was something serious for both of them. 

When they got into the house, Will started making some tea. When Hannibal re-emerged from the bathroom more composed, he was holding a present box, not bigger than his palm. 

“I'm not fan of them… but we could use them to… communicate while I'm not here.”

Will opened it with care, the kettle whistling behind him. It was a cellphone, Hannibal took out of his pocket a matching one to show him. 

“Hannibal this is, so expensive and big, I can't take it!” His hands were shaking, Will never liked to talk on the phone, just calling made him anxious about rejection, about calling and not receiving the output he wanted or just get ignored. 

"I'm not entirely certain I can survive this time apart without hearing your voice.”

The words carved deep inside Will. There was need in the alpha's voice, they will be apart a couple of weeks, without touching, feeling or scenting the other. 

Will felt dizzy with all the things happening at once, closing the space between them until the main door opened letting in a snow covered Charlie Graham. Both teens took a step apart in the same second, making like they weren't doing anything. 

“Oh, look at this alpha.” The old Graham grinned at them, taking off his coat and extending his hand to Hannibal. 

“Good evening Mr Graham good to see you.” Hannibal shook his hand politely looking at the dark blue eyes of the old man. 

“I hope I'm not interrupting something.” Charlie said, sarcastic.

“We were about to share a cup of tea, pop, you want one?” Will knew how his father was, he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of making him uncomfortable.

“No, oh! you've got a phone” The older alpha baffled the words, fake surprise raising his eyebrows.

“It's a present from me.” Hannibal interrupted any other words, still looking at the older alpha, like it was some kind of challenge between them. 

“I couldn't make him have one… so I believe it's a progress for this little omega”

Hannibal put his body between the father and son baring his fangs at the tensing bigger alpha. Some sort of instinctive protective behavior with Will, Charlie softly growled and backed, waving and disappearing to his room. 

“You don't need to protect me from my father, I know how to control him” Will smiled and hugged him. 

They finally sat at the small table to have the promised tea. Knees brushing under the table and whispering all the conversation, knowing maybe Will's father must be listening.

“My number is already in the phone, we can text too.” 

“Thank you Hannibal, I-I will miss you.”

“I promise I will come back as soon as I can, we have a pending date.” Hannibal licked his lips lasciviously, with all the meaning it had. Will's color rose in his cheeks in a quick second, sex filling his mind completely. 

“Yes we have.” Will answered, looking to the side avoiding the burning gaze of his boyfriend. 

The goodbye was longer than ever, Hannibal couldn't stop kissing and scenting Will's neck, tasting his lips, grabbing all he could without being inappropriate on the desolate road of Will's house. 

“I love you.” Hannibal whispered, words thick like honey in his heavy accented voice.

“I love you too, please take care.” Will slid his hands taking the alphas scarf, exchanging it with his own, giving a loud sniff at it, sending a shiver through the whole alpha’s body. 

“See you soon milymasis.” Hannibal gave him a last kiss, cupping Will’s face before entering his car and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * interesting, but I don't think we are friends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promised gift, and a happy new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! we are back!!
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta @victorine
> 
> I hope you like it.

The pain of being apart was immediate but the wait made the hope of becoming one much sweeter.

Will went to his room immediately and fidgeted with the phone, trying to send his first text.

“Thank you, I will try to not bother you so much during your vacation.”

The response came back shortly after.

“You are never a trouble. I just arrived at my house, you can call me whenever you want, no matter the hour or subject.”

“Have a safe flight, call me when you arrive.”

“Of course. I'm already feeling the loss of your heat on my chest, your arms tangling my body to yours, every time deeper to my soul.”

Will sighed, looking at the text, his inner self still not accustomed to this level of romanticism and unsure how to respond to it.

**

There were eight hours separating them, and in Lithuania the sun was going down while, in Baltimore, Will started his day. It was winter on both ends of the line, though once a day they were warmed by each other’s voices on the phone, as well as during the day or night by little messages. On one side Hannibal struggled with the constant murmur around him. Just days before Christmas everyone was noticing his becoming, the sudden change of the beta that they had looked at with pity, who was now the head of the Lecters’ table, directing, organizing and hosting the dinners in their mourning rituals like the true alpha he was. Everyone in the family saw him now with appreciation and approval.

In Baltimore Will looked with dreamy eyes at the price of the present he wanted to buy for Hannibal. He knew the alpha liked to spend some time each day sketching and drawing old pictures to “warm his hands” as he said. Will had seen the charcoal pencils a while ago, and he had prepared a carved wooden box to put them in, with a set of erasers and a scalpel to sharpen them. But he needed the money for the principal part of the gift; money that Charlie insisted he had to earn since he got no allowance from him.

The omega got a job shoveling snow for the old omega ladies around his area, which made him tired and sore, with calloused hands after the third day. The snow kept falling around Christmas, but he kept his little job a secret in order to hide his intentions from Hannibal, even if the alpha could hear his tired voice through the phone.

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal.” Will's voice came out breathy and sleepy when he called him past midnight in Baltimore.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too. How was your Christmas Eve?”

“Lonely. I'm fine with it though, I drank some eggnog and ate mac and cheese.”

Something dark stung Hannibal deep inside himself. The omega was alone in his wooden house without company. Unconsciously, a low growl came out of him, thankfully not heard by Will.

“I wish I could be with you, making you dinner, giving you a present, and taking your breath away with a kiss.”

“I'm fine with the kiss, and you already gave me a present. I miss you more than I thought I could ever miss someone.” Will’s voice pitched, even over the drunk sleepy feeling he was having.

Will was falling asleep with the phone pressed to his cheek, tired from shoveling snow and of being alone during the holidays. He truly missed his boyfriend over everything happening around him.

“I miss you too, Will.”

Hannibal felt his heart warming at the thought of the omega nested around his blankets to avoid the cold outside, calming himself by sniffing the scarf the alpha gave him, the same way Hannibal did before falling asleep with his omega’s one.

It was his little reassurance during the day when he felt like being in Lithuania was too much for him, the sweet orange smell comforting him in the distance between them.

**  
At the end of the second week of Christmas vacation the omega was falling asleep on every surface he could rest his head. He finally had the money to buy Hannibal’s present, with a little extra to buy some import beer for Charlie. Even though he knew they would not spend New Year’s Eve together, he would come back the 2nd of January to waddle to his bunk and sleep.

Will came back home with the present cautiously packed, his design brought together with the presents inside the carved wooden box decorated with antlers on the sides and top.

“I did it,” he muttered to himself, leaving the package on his desk and slumping under the covers, falling asleep with Hannibal's scarf tightly pressed to his nose and mouth.

Hannibal called every day at the same hour, keeping his routine in order, but this time his call wasn't answered. Maybe Will fell asleep earlier? It might not be far from the truth, but Hannibal started to feel something growing in his gut. More of his constant preoccupation about the loneliness of the omega in his wooden house. Where was he, was he ok? Hannibal called until the clock was hitting one in the morning back in Baltimore. He was asleep, Hannibal reassured himself, trying to avoid thinking too much.

Hours passed, more than enough, and Hannibal started calling again, only stopping to send brief messages to the omega. He was impatient to know where Will was and if he was safe, or if his deepest fears were slowly coming to life. Uncomfortable thoughts of Charlie Graham losing control and tearing his son apart, of other alphas fighting for him, or an unexpected heat rising ate at Hannibal's mind piece by piece until he found himself shaking while looking at the phone.

A night without sleep waiting to hear Will answering him.

Almost twenty-four hours passed, and Hannibal was already packing belongings to take with him on a flight that would arrive in Baltimore on New Year's Eve. He couldn't wait anymore, sick with worry after a whole night of calling Will. Robert wished him a good flight, advising he was going to arrive around two days after.

Hannibal was in the back of the car to get the plane when his phone buzzed. This time was for real, not like all the times he thought he felt it, to find that it was only his mind tricking him.

“Will!” he said, trying to settle his voice into a neutral tone to hide his concern.

“Hannibal, I saw you called! I had more than fifty missed calls and I'm not sure how many messages unread. Jesus, I'm so sorry I fell asleep! I woke up just a couple of minutes ago, I was so tired after working so much for your… shit… I'm sorry!”

The still-sleepy omega was trying to compose himself when a loud laugh came from the phone. Hannibal’s cheeks were wet laughing at the level of attachment he already had to the omega and that he was now going to arrive before the new year only for him.

“I love you, Will. I want to say I wasn't losing my mind over your absence, but I think I can't hide my insistent attempts to know if you were fine.”

“I love you too, Hannibal,” the omega giggled. “Wow I'm hungry.”

Hannibal told him he was going to be busy for the next few hours, but he would call when he was free from any family issues, to hide the fact he was about to take the plane to finally have the omega in his arms.

**  
On New Year’s Eve it was kind of a tradition for Will to be all alone, buying some Chinese food and watching TV. Charlie always took the holiday shift, so Will never had the feeling of a family celebration. It was more his alone time, renting movies and watching the snow fall from his window. This time was not far from that. But Christmas had a new meaning with Hannibal: looking for a present, calling him, whispering loving words while looking at the dark forest from his room. This time apart made Will think about Hannibal even more. He was in love, or something like that. Feeling loved by someone and loving them back was completely new, wondrous yet frightening. Looking at the response of the alpha after not hearing from Will for a day made Will see Hannibal cared about him over everything. 

Will sighed at the fridge, taking out his meal and ready to open a beer to start his own celebration of the new year. After cracking open the can and slumping over the duvet-covered sofa he heard a knock at the door. It was a steady knock, not the furious kind Charlie used when he forgot his keys. Will hurried to hide the beer and ran to open the door, knowing who was behind it when the first wave of air entered.

That scent was Hannibal.

“Hello Will.”

Hannibal smiled, showing his teeth, holding back from throwing himself at the shocked omega opening the door.

“Hannibal!”

Will threw himself at the alpha, clutching his blue coat like his life depended on it.

“What are you doing here?! You were in Lithuania, how…? Wha- you lied!”

The alpha took a deep inhale of the sweet orange scent of the omega in his arms before responding with a kiss, soft and sure, pressing his body to the slightly smaller one. He dipped his fingers between the chocolate curls falling between their foreheads to move and cup both sides of Will's face. They entered the living room and sat on the couch facing each other.

“Well, I bought the ticket when you weren't responding. You scared me, I felt my soul sinking into a deep void again.”

“I forgive you for lying to me. Jesus, how dramatic.”

“I can live with the shame.”

Both laughed and they kissed again, drinking the other’s scent through their mouths, eager tongues reading the points of their teeth until satiated.

“Beer?”

“Guilty.” Will pointed to the half hidden can in the corner. “It’s my New Year’s Eve treat.”

Will shrugged, offering one to the alpha while finishing his to the bottom. Hannibal rejected the offering as he had other things in mind.

Both grinned, looking at each other.

“I came to invite you to my house.”

“Oh, wouldn't I bother all your family?”

Will felt the anxiety of being introduced at a family dinner and maybe not being what Hannibal’s family expected for the new head of the clan.

“Family?” Hannibal cocked his blonde brow, grinning at him.

“Oh, you came back only with Robert?”

“Will, I came back for you alone. I was so preoccupied I forgot about everyone else.”

The omega gasped, loudly enough to get the attention of the alpha in front of him, clumsily dropping the empty can to the floor.

“Pop is not coming back for two days or so, I-I don't know… you could drive me home after, I guess.”

“I hope I'm not overstepping here…” Hannibal took a big breath, his chest puffing a little under his coat. “But I wanted you to stay with me tonight. There's no pressure or need to do anything. I’m going to prepare dinner and want to have you with me waiting for the New Year.”

“I think I'm good, I…” Will felt a blush giving color to his anxiety and anticipation. “Yeah we could, let me go fetch some clothes and pajamas.”

Both blushed thinking on the possibility, their bodies reacting to the words and thoughts of a night together. Pheromones were filling the air, thick hot waves coming from their scent glands at the chemistry between them and the silence was broken by Hannibal briefly kissing Will. He fidgeted for the car keys.

“I left the fireplace warming the house, let's go?”

Will ran upstairs, coming back in a couple of minutes with his duffel bag and his jacket on. Inside of it was the present waiting to be given, and Will was panting with excitement for the upcoming evening. The ride to the Lecters’ house was filled with stories about Lithuania; the cold point of view from the young alpha who had acted like an adult, hosting the parties and reuniting the family. Will just sighed happily, telling him about his last few weeks of hard work.

They arrived to the big chalet, both leaving their coats and Will's bag on the table in the foyer. They leaned on each other for a while, remembering the heat of the other boy like they had been apart for years. Hannibal felt the warm feeling running through his veins reach his crotch, his dick starting to twitch awake.

“Let's go to the kitchen,” he sighed, truly meaning it, “Sadly I will have to prepare something simple for dinner due to the lack of time.” He, of course, wanted to cook a full meal for his boyfriend.

It was almost six already.

“Anything is fine, Hannibal. I mean, I was about to heat some Chinese food in the microwave.”

The look of Hannibal twitching his nose, completely devastated, drew a laugh from the omega. They spent the next hour cooking. Hannibal was in his element moving around the counters. fluidly chopping vegetables, marinating the meat and cooking some rice. Will helped get the table ready following the commands of the alpha. Steaks, vegetables, and rice were something a bit common for Hannibal but tasty for both of them. There would be more opportunities in the future to make a proper five course meal for the anxious omega.

Will was wiggling in his seat when Hannibal arrived to the dinner table with some lemonade and water, wearing a nervous smile. They both knew what was going to happen, but neither of them wanted to push it.

The meal was filled with laughter as Hannibal told Will about his funny aunt who had too much champagne during Christmas. Gossip about the Lecters was common around the parties.

“Oh, shit! Christmas!” Will almost shouted, earning a frown from the alpha. He stood and ran to get his duffel bag to grab the belated present.

He came back to the dining room to resume his position at the table, handing the wrapped box to Hannibal.

“Merry Christmas, I hope you like them.”

The alpha was shocked. It was not so common for an omega to give a gift to an alpha. That meant compromise, a strong relationship, and a commitment to what was growing between them. Hannibal set aside the now-empty plate and started unwrapping the present, revealing a little hand-carved wooden box. Hannibal smelled the oak and it already felt like his.

“Open it, there is something inside.”

Hannibal followed the instructions with a smile and inside was a neatly arranged set of charcoal pencils, a sharpening scalpel and erasers. His eyes twinkled with joy when he looked back at the omega.

“It's perfect.” Hannibal took the scalpel between his fingers, mesmerized.

“Oh God, I'm so glad, I was quite nervous about it.” Will exhaled his soul out, happy from the bottom of his heart.

Hannibal put the sharp tool back in the box and stood. He leaned over the omega to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“I will treasure it. The box is adorable, delicate, and I truly love it. Thank you.”

Both cleaned the dishes and headed to the den on the second floor. Will brought his duffel bag with him, not sure where to leave it, or if they were going to sleep together or at all.  
They watched a movie, snacking on charcuterie, sipping lemonade until Hannibal brought a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses, earning a flip of brows that made him crazy in love with Will.

The cork hit at least three different surfaces inside the den, drawing a nervous laugh from them both. The scent of alpha and omega was getting heavy inside the room, making them blush and sweat at the contact. Midnight was close.

Raising his glass, Hannibal looked into the blinking blue eyes of the omega.

“Thank you for coming, for being my friend and my boyfriend Will.”

“You came for me from Lithuania! Please don't thank me for being with you! I'm lucky, because before you it was just me, and now my life would be so boring without you.”

“Happy New Year,” both said in unison, their voices mixing like two drops finishing a painting.

Both smiled, clinking their glasses and taking a sip of the bubbly wine.

After finishing the glass of champagne, the inevitable attraction brought them together, mouthing at every inch of skin they could reach. It was love, but it was getting hotter between them, both taking off their sweaters to continue touching over their last upper layer. They felt their dicks through their pants fighting to be freed, rubbing erections in the frenetic dance they were having on the sofa, the rustle of clothes being tugged and brushing together.

“I think we should go to my room,” Hannibal whispered, low and deep. His eyes were dark with lust, crawling under Will's covered skin. He lapped the side of the omega’s neck slowly, sending a shiver through Will's body. He wanted to feel all the skin of the omega vibrate under his palms.

“Yes.” It came out like a moan from Will’s lips. A cloud of pheromones wafted in the air and the alpha took him, over his shoulder, to the room, Will giggling at the grip he had. Hannibal was strong, but capable of laying him softly on the bed like he was made of the most precious crystal.

They started taking off their clothes, each curiously glancing at the other to see more unknown areas of their bodies. The frenetic pace slowed while they started unbuttoning their shirts, aware of what was going to happen. The red plaid Will wore, and Hannibal’s white striped one were now on the duvet behind them.

They were sitting next to each other on the edge of the king size bed, half-hard cocks bulging in their boxers, Hannibal’s purple, Will in red. Both were a nervous mess looking at all the skin they hadn’t seen before, truly panicking over all the information their minds were getting. On Hannibal's body the alpha structure was almost fully grown: his back and shoulders looked powerful, with toned muscles, and hair covered his legs, over his arms, and a soft, dark plush had started to grow in the center of his chest like a promise for the future fully grown alpha.

“It's not like this is the first time I’ve looked at a naked man,” Will said. “I mean, it’s the first time I’ve looked at one in this… kind of situation.” Will swallowed hard, clasping his hands together. “It's the first time I’ve looked at your body, and… we are so different. I mean you… you are perfect. You are beautiful, toned and I'm… small and round and I'm sorry if--”

Hannibal stopped him, squeezing his thighs.

“You are beautiful.” Hannibal’s voice was thick with his accent now. “The most beautiful creature I've ever seen.” 

A low purr coming from his throat, sounding firm and sweet to the omega, lulling him into comfort and security.

Will felt his soul coming back to his body at the words. The loving look the alpha was giving him was everything, complete devotion.

“We are going to do it,” the omega whispered, clutching at the comforter, strands of panic pulling his nerves to the edge.

“Only if you want.”

Hannibal avoided touching him this time. It was the omega’s decision and he didn't want to be pushy. This was something personal, private, and intimate for everyone in a different way.

“I want.”

Hannibal heard the words and closed his eyes. He felt the loss of weight on the bed beside him and heard the sound of the cotton boxers scratching the skin of the omega until they fell, hitting the hardwood. Without opening his eyes he parted his mouth, already watering at the fresh wave of aroused scent coming from the omega, and sending a jolt of desire directly to his cock, tenting his boxers obscenely.

The alpha opened his eyes to see in complete detail the whole body of the omega. There were soft lines at the edges, enough body hair in the right parts - more than other omegas - and the dark curls of his pubes framed a now-hard dick waiting to be touched.

Hannibal stood silently and lowered his underwear, devouring the reaction of the omega with his eyes. Will’s mouth parted and his breathing grew heavier. Though both knew how the other’s dick looked, this was the whole package, and neither could be embarrassed, their bodies flushed from head to toe even before the first contact. Both were drinking the air like the most delicate dessert, and starting to drown in the smell of their arousal mingling in the bedroom. Hannibal sat on the bed waiting for Will, his mind drifting away with the smell of fresh slick coming from him, his hands tightly pressed to the bed, shaking at the internal primal desire of burying his face between Will’s legs and lapping up every warm drop.

Will approached Hannibal, tilting up the alpha’s chin, caressing the soft strands of light brown hair, soothing the anxiety of the alpha. The brush of lips drew a groan from Hannibal that he needed. Hannibal kissed his way down the standing omega, moaning his love for him against his veins. His teeth grazed everywhere, neck, arms, chest and belly, making his way towards a bigger prize. Holding the omega by his hips, Hannibal buried his nose over the dark patch of pubes, shaking as he told to himself to do it, and filling his lungs with the delicate musk of the omega, a bouquet of orange blossoms opening just for him. Will whimpered at the contact, secretly hoping for more, his fingers playing with Hannibal's hair, trying to get rid of the fear that made his legs like jelly.

The alpha moved one of his hands to the omega’s dick, pulling the skin a couple of times before licking the tip very shyly, and teasing the taste of his musk until finally, after a few laps, he decided to take him in his mouth. Hannibal saw the whole rainbow in the back of his mind, squeezing one ass cheek, dangerously wandering the points of his fingers to the slick, shiny crack of Will’s ass. The salty taste of the omega was soft and delicate, delicious for his alpha palate, and jolts of pleasure made his throbbing cock twitch and leak over the edge of the bed.

Hannibal wanted more, going from licking to sucking messily, slurping his own saliva, forgetting to breathe and choking himself, bumping the head of his lover’s cock on the back of his throat, greedy, desperate and loving. He didn’t know it was so hard to do, but he tried relaxing the muscles of his throat, trying to mimic what he saw in the movies. Will started moaning, forgetting the insecurity about his own taste for the alpha. The heat inside of the alpha’s mouth was welcoming him, making him buck his hips to reach further, even if it made the alpha desperate. Will had never felt something like that, had seen it in movies and photos but never imagined he would have the alpha like this. He had imagined himself sucking Hannibal’s dick before this, like there was a natural order.

The soft huffs coming from him woke every cell in his body to vibrate in coordination at every little touch.

“Aah, Hannibal, this is so good.”

Hannibal sped up, clenching his jaw to the moans coming out of the smaller body, which were giving him tickles at the base of his belly.

“Ow! Teeth!” At the sound Hannibal let Will out of his mouth, cleaning the strands of saliva joining them.

“I'm sorry Will, did I hurt you?“

Hannibal was biting his lower lip, already red and swollen, shiny with precome and spit smelling of omega.

“No, no, just watch out with your teeth.”

Will stroked Hannibal's cheekbone with his thumb, then the bridge of his nose to reach his lips. The alpha opened his mouth by reflex, letting him touch his fangs with the pad of his finger, running it over the sharp edges.

Hannibal exhaled steamily, eyes closed, softly feeling the track of slick between Will's legs calling him, shy hands sneaking to touch the source of the divine scent of arousal.  
Both moved to the center of the bed, pulling the comforter away with their feet then smashing their mouths in a feverish kiss. Hannibal felt prepared, having read enough to know how to do this. Will was drunk with lust, and the anticipation of a new frontier, a new part of their becoming.

Will felt the whole weight of Hannibal over him, pressing his back to the pillows, kissing and stroking his sides. He tentatively pinched Will’s nipples, searching for new sounds coming out of the omega, their erections softly touching. They were feeling the electricity of flesh to flesh, pure chemistry sparking in the most instinctive way.

“I… I have to prepare first, since this is the f-first time,” Will said softly to the alpha, moving his hand to his tight hole, shiny and waiting to be filled.

“I want to look at you.” The words came out in a rush, desperate and low, growled from his inside, predator to prey.

Will nodded, opening his legs wide and up. He had to show the alpha, two digits circling the pink tightness there, smearing the slick between his fingers, playing a little. This was inviting for the alpha, almost unbearable until he pushed the first finger inside of himself, the slick making it easy and smooth in and out. First the tip of his index finger, then until the knuckle. The second finger came inside at the same time Hannibal started to pump himself, hypnotized by the scent and the sweet movement. The fantasy he’d had of the omega doing this for his own pleasure was now replaced with the the visual of Will in front of him, leaking from his cock, slick flowing in drops to his frantically working hand until he had three fingers deep inside.

Will couldn't help but moan louder, scissoring his fingers over the walls of his hole, opening himself up for the alpha, for his knot. He cried, desperate to feel the hardness opening him wide, sealing them in their first time; he was ready.

Hannibal pulled Will's hand out, smiling at the groan the omega made at the loss of his digits palpating his slicked entrance. Hannibal watched his fingers glistening in the low light on the night stand like a jewel, humming in appreciation.He brought the hand to his mouth to suck the fingers that were just deep inside of Will one by one, in the most delicate movement he could manage, lapping every trace of slick they could have on them, shy enough to not take it right from the source. Will was shocked at the sight of those soft, plush lips devouring the slick there, not noticing how the alpha moved between his legs.

Will felt the twitch of his cock, hard, palpitating over his belly, the tension between them, the sweetest pain in his heart losing his mind to pleasure and love, culmination, consummation. The lusty love reflected in the sheen of their bodies, flushing together in a sea of hormones and hands touching every inch available, tasting the skin to skin resonating in tune.

“You are so completely delicious, I could eat you.” Hannibal smiled smugly, rubbing the tip of his cock against the shiny fluttering hole, just then making Will aware, bucking his hips to feel it there again, temptation and restraint, a silent pain.

“Ready?” Hannibal said.

Both nodded.

“I will go slow, ok? Tell me if it hurts and I will stop. ”

Hannibal took his own cock in hand, avoiding the need to stroke.

“I-Is it ok like this? I... can present for you.” Will breathed in, ready for whatever was going to happen.

“You are perfect like this.” Hannibal nuzzled his face.

“Ok, Hanni,” Will whispered, feeling like he was losing air.

Hannibal heard the nickname with a shiver through his spine, aligning himself and softly pushing inside. He felt how the pink ring of muscle stretched for him for the first time ever, his glans softly being swallowed into the depths of the omega.

Will felt the burn of the stretch, his body giving up for the sizeable cock of the alpha smoothly pushing inside helped by his slick.

They switched between looking at their joining and the other’s concerned eyes.   
Hannibal was already panting hot over him, the omega holding his breath under the weight of the alpha and feeling the brush of his breath over his face. Half-lidded eyes looked through thick layers of lashes, focusing on the expression on Hannibal’s face, looking for any sign of pain. Will was in love with the man over him, taking him completely by pushing his knees with care to his chest.

“It's almost completely inside. Does it hurt?”

Will wanted to say yes, _Yes it hurts_ , but it was worth it, feeling him for the first time, being with him his first time, feeling the devotion all over him with sweet amber eyes caring about every single movement.

“Keep going,” he whispered letting out all his breath.

Hannibal withdrew and pushed inside again in a soft, short thrust until he felt the plush touch of Will’s buttcheeks on his crotch.

Both exhaled in relief, finally smiling at each other, making any kind of embarrassment and worry fade away. Conjoined, the perfect fit between them was sealed in a whimpering kiss accompanied by the soft purr coming from Will. The nervous reactions of his body at the cock filling his insides melted away with Hannibal’s care, opening his flesh in a mess of scented juices, making them a delicious mix of lust and love.

“I love you, Will.”

Hannibal parted the kiss to moan the words, softly moving his hips to thrust in small movements marked by snarls and grunts. His mouth went directly to Will’s neck, grazing teeth along the muscle, making the omega tighten up and squirm under the weight of the alpha.

“Don't bite!” Will squeaked, lovingly yet nervously licking the shell of Hannibal's ear.

“I know.”

Hannibal thrust harder this time, moaning loudly at the slick heat blooming beneath him and for him. He was plucking this flower petal by petal until consumption, the movement growing faster and stronger, something that was built in his inner nature.

“Aah, slow, slow!“ Will hissed, baring his teeth.

“Sorry, are you hurt?” Hannibal stopped immediately, his hair now messily falling over his forehead as he opened his eyes completely.

“No, yes, well, not so hard. It's ok now, just... I feel so full.”

“You want me to pull it out?” Hannibal managed to control his breathing and let out the whole sentence, caressing the side of Will's face.

“No, just don't push so hard, it's really sensitive there.”

Will was red, the blue of his eyes highlighted in his face like the contrast of the sea and the sky at dawn.

Will wiggled a little, moaning at his own movement, feeling the whole shape of the hard cock impaling him. He passed his hands over Hannibal's neck to draw him close and kiss him; everything was ok.

Hannibal resumed the controlled roll of his hips, enjoying the tiny sounds coming from Will, sloppy kisses coming from him, thirsty for feeling his tongue. He sped the tempo gradually enough to let Will get accustomed to the constant burn, as the slick made the slap of flesh a sticky sound that made both of them shudder. They both were covered in a soft layer of sweat making them shine under the dim light. Hannibal grunted as Will was pressing his body up wanting more. The alpha took him deeper, using his hands to stroke the small of his back that arched just for him. Hannibal was grinding, nudging with his dick a precise spot inside the omega that made him scream his name, in pleasure not pain this time, the vowels echoing in the room like music to the alpha’s ears.

Will's mind went blank; he saw sparks in the back of his skull when he felt Hannibal hitting that spot. His dick was again fully hard and leaking, and he was going to cum at this pace.

“Ahh, Hannibal I'm go- aaaahh~”

Hannibal took his cock and pumped it just a couple of times before he could finish the phrase, then shots of cum covered his hands and part of Will's belly.

The orgasm almost knocked Will out and he saw through his lashes how Hannibal licked the cum off his hand, giving another jolt of pleasure to the young omega. The grunts coming from the alpha made Will half hard again in less than a minute, feeling how Hannibal’s hard knot was tapping his rim, willing to enter.

Will hugged him to keep Hannibal close, kissing him deep to taste his own release mixing with the powerful alpha scent inside his mouth, orange flowers burning in the hot smoky smell of oak.

“Knot me, alpha.” His voice went guttural, right to the alpha’s instincts.

_Mate._

Hannibal bared his teeth, pushing hard and steady to make his knot pass through the tight, welcoming hole in one smooth movement. A deep roll of hips that made the omega bump his head on the dark wood of the headboard. He yelped and hissed, stroking his head where the wood hit him.

Hannibal opened his eyes and mouth, waiting for a reaction and the awkward moment passed. He was looking for discomfort in Will's face, but the omega just smiled and nodded to show him he was ok.

Hannibal looked at him directly in his eyes when he felt the knot passing into Will, marking his victory. Will whimpered, eyes filling with tears, as it hurt to feel the knot opening his virgin flesh up.

At the same time the most delicious kind of pleasure he had ever felt was growing tight inside of him. Hannibal’s soft brown, blown eyes closed in sync with his final thrust and Will tightened inside, squeezing his knot and driving Hannibal to orgasm, repeating his name over and over and rocking his hips until he couldn't move anymore.

Will felt how the alpha coated his insides with hot spurts of cum that filled every available place in him. The heat and the final spasm of the alpha over him drove Will to the edge, cumming unexpectedly, making Hannibal smile at the feeling of the sticky heat between them.

After a minute trying to recover their breath they kissed, drinking the scent of the other until they were exhausted, still tied together.

“I love you too, Hannibal,” Will told him, caressing the nape of the messy alpha now hiding in the crook of his neck.

“I read we will stay like this a good while.”

“Yeah, I know,” Will replied to the matter-of-fact tone of his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to savor the salty taste of his lips, cum, slick and sweat mixing over them.

Hannibal stretched over him to get the tissues from the night stand. They were still tied together by the knot and it sent new waves of pleasure over them, every movement unwittingly making them orgasm again. It was all new for them, this feeling, as they dried and cleaned their bellies. They waited for the knot to deflate, getting into a position on their sides that was comfortable for both of them.

Hannibal nuzzled Will's curls and neck, trying to suffuse every cell of his body with the omega, his omega; the necessity of making Will his had awakened inside Hannibal.

“Our stars pointed to the right place, we are starting this year together. I truly hope it stays that way,” Hannibal said.

“Maybe they are pointing somewhere bigger,” Will said. “Yeah I hope it stays like this. Well, not knotted all the time but, uh you understand.”

Hannibal rumbled a chuckle over him, covering his face with soundless kisses, a plush press of lips that made the omega sigh in relief.

“Was it was hard not to bite?” Will asked, touching his neck, the instinct making its way through their bodies.

“For a moment, your moans caused a string within my instincts to sing so beautifully... It’s interesting; I’ve read about it before, but I never believed the impulse would be so strong.”

Will hummed in acknowledgement. “Maybe, someday… you know?”

Will felt the weight of his own words crush his heart and lungs.

“The future is not quite as certain as I would be comfortable talking about, but I truly enjoy the thought of you as my life partner,” Hannibal confessed, giving up to the power the omega had already taken from him.

“Would we fuck often?” Will asked the reddening alpha beside him.

Hannibal’s dick twitched inside his hole and Will clasped his hands over his mouth.

“I don’t know, how are you feeling now?”

He smiled, pulling Will’s hands away and pushing his lips over the omega’s, licking his way in.

“Happy New Year, Hannibal.”

Hannibal purred in response. Realizing that, in fact, he had never been this happy before.

Hannibal felt the knot finally deflate, letting his soft dick slip out of the sleepy omega. Will made a sound, clenching his muscle at the loss. Hannibal covered them with the bedding and their first nest together was soft and silky. They fell asleep like that, tangled like they were still tied to each other, scenting the pheromones freshly coming from the glands in their necks and arms. The citric scent of the omega was all over the alpha, who pressed his nose right to the spot where he could feel it coming, heating his bloodstream with desire and possessiveness in every breath he took. Will fell asleep with the soft purr of Hannibal in his ear, the soft music of his heartbeat combined with the heat of his breath and the gentle pressure of a darting tongue, pressed to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeees they did it!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and follow this story!  
> Thanks for the kind comments every time.
> 
> come to say hi @tc_book in twitter and @tcbook in tumblr


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal...you lied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We are back yes! This chapter It's a roller-coaster of emotions after so much love and fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta @victorine who works very hard with each chapter.

Will woke up smiling at the scent surrounding him: alpha, his alpha, right there overtaking his senses, the memories of last night invading his mind like a dream. Except no dreams made him sore before, not like that, not with sweet pulls of muscles that made him smile.

Hannibal was tightly pressed to him, strong arms crossing over his shoulder blades. His lips grazed the omega’s adam’s apple, the soft fur on Hannibal’s chest tickling his side in the tight embrace. He felt like home.

“I know you are awake, I feel you.” Will ran his fingertips over Hannibal’s skin, tracing the knobs of his spine.

“I could make us some breakfast, but first, how are you?” Hannibal replied without opening his eyes.

“Happy, and…” Will wiggled a little, shaking the larger body half pressed over him and hissing softly at the burn. “Yup, a little sore.”

“We could use some piper elongatum, the soldier’s herb, to make it better, I have some in the medicine cabinet.” Hannibal sank his pointy nose between the soft curls of the omega, pressing his body to Will’s, wanton and possessive. The orange blossom scent was fresh like a spring morning, contrasting with the snow starting to shine with the early sun outside.

“Breakfast sounds good too,” Will chuckled, pressing his naked body to Hannibal’s, their morning erections shyly touching between their legs, lips lazily looking for a kiss. Feather-light hands traveled down Will’s body, cupping both of his buttcheeks and giving a light, gentle squeeze.

“We have all day, why not take a shower first, it’s early enough.” 

Will just chuckled at Hannibal being himself after a night of forgetting every principle he ever had, sleeping in a messy nest of white, crumpled sheets smelling of sweat and cum.  
Both slipped out of the bed, feeling the work of gravity on their limbs with a shared groan.

The bathroom inside Hannibal’s room was almost as big as the studio, the perfect combination of new and old decor on every wall. The shower itself was big enough for five people, easily welcoming them inside. The alpha did ask himself if he should let the omega alone after all that time together, but the insistent tugs of Will getting him inside the large tiled space reassured him of Will’s need to stay together.

They let the shower wet every inch of their bodies without touching each other, just looking at the water going down the drain, waiting for the other to talk first. 

“Can I ask... how- how was it? For a first time?” The low tone of Hannibal’s voice harmonised with the sound of the shower, as both raised their heads to look at the other's eyes, their hair hanging damp over their foreheads, cheeks blushing with the heat of the shower.

Will took a deep breath, thinking of his response, the pulsating burn of his insides reminding him of the hard push of the alpha taking his body apart. 

“It hurts. Now it’s like a burn, but… The knotting was more than I ever imagined, but it was… Ah… it was so good.” Will chuckled nervously, closing his eyes, feeling the soft, gentle hand cupping his face. 

Hannibal smiled, alpha pride showing like a jewel.

They washed their bodies, feeling the same magnetic electricity flowing between them. They leaned over each other, looking at all the details of each other’s bodies that had been hidden in the dim light of the night before. Will took in the sharp lines of Hannibal's body, the curve of his spine ending in the soft, white flesh of his butt cheeks, the layer of body hair starting to cover his chest and the path to his groin, his arms and legs, his back wide and strong like all his body but graceful, balanced.

Meanwhile, Hannibal gazed at the freckles all over Will's body. The omega was softer but still toned in the right parts; his shoulders were thin but muscular, and he had slim but strong arms and legs. Hannibal felt himself staring at his butt, round as he remembered and soft at the touch of his hands, then down at his thick thighs leading to strong, hairy legs. Masculinity and beauty were combined in the body of an omega, the uncommon appeal that lured even the strongest alpha since the beginnings of humanity now right in front of him.

The soap helped their hands to keep running over their bodies, as lavender and lilies mixed with the orange blossoms of the omega, the smoke and oak of the alpha. 

They had breakfast in the kitchen, wrapped only in the soft matching robes Hannibal provided. They watched the sheen of the snow mirroring the brightness of their blushing cheeks, each scenting the other at every moment they could, pressing their hands to the other’s neck and wrists, starting to miss the shared scent they created during the night.

“Oh my god, what have we got ourselves into?” Will said, feeling the cold jolt of reality filling him with the fear of having done something bad, something to be punished for.

Will held his head between his hands, watching Hannibal, feeling how his body reacted to the alpha, how his hair stood on end with every scenting motion that Hannibal made.

They were in love... or was it just instinct? The doubt chilled Will down, suddenly overthinking the idea of this being a temporary feeling, the ephemeral side of a teenage relationship that could, indeed, end. Sooner rather than later.

“I know what I was in last night.” Hannibal sipped his cup of tea, avoiding the omega’s sight, breaking the seconds that felt like hours in Will’s head.

“Was that a pun about my butt?”

“Indeed.” The alpha pressed his chest to Will’s back, sitting on the stool, his crotch softly brushing over the crack of Will’s ass. 

“Wanton alpha,” Will purred. 

They spent the whole day like that, sniffing, scenting, pressing their bodies together. They stopped only to move around the house, eating in brief pauses between Will being dragged to every available room. Between kisses and caresses, pinches and hints of bites over his body, whimpering and squirming, gently encouraging the alpha to keep doing it to keep his mind off of the doubt, a long day of foreplay that ended after dinner. 

Hannibal lifted the giggling omega over his shoulder again, proving that he could carry him up the stairs without any kind of problem. Then he put Will on the bed, watching how he bounced on the mattress.

Will let the robe fall open over his arms, only loosely tied to his waist, leaving his chest, shoulders and crotch completely exposed. 

“I will miss this...” Will purred, extending his arms to make Hannibal come with him to the bed. 

“Why? Are you going somewhere?” Hannibal asked, as he embraced the omega in a tight hug, uncovering his body to feel the intimate contact of their skin, their soft dicks brushing over a mixture of brown and dark blonde curls.

“Being like this, feeling ourselves like this, how long we would have to wait until having a house alone...” Will kissed along the sides of Hannibal's face. 

“We will treasure every moment we can stay like this. It will be even more special and fantastic to share our bodies in this intimacy we are just starting, Will. But someday we will have all the time in the world.” Hannibal finished the phrase with a kiss, shifting his weight over the omega to cage him under his body, slowly rocking his hips to send a shock of desire alive through his veins. 

_Someday you will be mine_. The instinct growled inside of the alpha. 

“Will, would you let me do something I'm craving for?” Hannibal licked his lips, half-hooded hazel eyes looking to the bright blue ones. The omega nodded vigorously, waiting for the alpha to take him in his mouth like the night before, whimpers escaping Will's mouth in anticipation. 

Hannibal kissed him again, this time deeper, and softly pushed him until he was lying completely on his back. Their tongues brushed inside Will’s mouth, each swallowing the little moans that came from both of them, their half hard cocks brushing hot between their pressed bodies. Hannibal started to kiss the corners of Will's mouth, the strong lines of his jaw and the tendons of his neck, pressing his tongue along the length of his clavicle, until he heard the omega loudly exhaling, composing himself, waiting for the same moist heat over his growing erection. 

The alluring scent of arousal made Hannibal flare his nostrils: the omega was starting to leak. He grazed his teeth over Will's belly, hurrying his path, leaving kisses and nipping over his prominent hip bones, touching his chin to the tip of the omega’s now fully hard cock.

Will was breathing deep and low, savouring the scent of the aroused alpha at his feet, bowing for him in complete devotion, leaving kisses and bites over his thighs.

“Your scent has my mouth watering to try a taste of this flavorsome delicacy.” Hannibal’s voice came out thickly accented, heavy and sweet to the omega’s ears, sending a shiver through their spines.

Will felt the hot brush of his breath on his groin, before feeling the soft press of his lips kissing from the tip to the base, cupping his balls with one hand to kiss them too. Will couldn’t help but moan at every touch of his lips, hungry kisses being sucked into his flesh two or three times, ending in a gentle mouth taking him. Hannibal began sucking and lapping only the uncovered head of Will’s cock, before making an obscene popping sound taking it out to grin at his wide-eyed, blushing boyfriend.

“I see you like to look at me doing this.” Hannibal licked the tiny bead of precome coming out of him.

“Y-yes very much,” Will answered, hiding his face behind his hands at the touch of Hannibal’s warm tongue sliding over his slit.

Hannibal started to buck his hips into the mattress, helping him to control the urge of jumping on Will, his lips now tracing kisses on his inner thighs, under his balls, his perineum. He softly gripped at Will’s buttcheeks to open him, sliding his tongue over his hole, tasting stars and fire running down his throat, pure slick glistening on his lips, the suffocating scent of his omega, his arousal, only for him.

Will let out a loud whimper, like a high-pitched scream, at feeling Hannibal’s tongue right there. But then he saw his face, the change of expressions in Hannibal upon tasting his slick from the source, every sharp point of his face softening, his eyes closing and a content smile tugging at his lips. Hannibal softly opened his mouth, salivating for more, and smiled at Will, passing his tongue over his lips and teeth before plunging in again.

The alpha took him directly, using his hands to hold Will’s legs up and spread him further, taking a look at the whole image, the pale pink of the omega’s flushed skin contrasting with the rose pink of his hole, fluttering for attention and shiny with slick. Hannibal moved his hands to caress his legs, leaving a kiss on each thigh before continuing to lick in. 

Will felt Hannibal licking and kissing around it first, while he tried to get his breath back. The overwhelming feeling of Hannibal burying his nose and tongue in his most delicate part was making Willhim think it was ok, if Hannibalhe liked it, even if heHannibal was doing that only for him and not for his own pleasure.

Will forgot every word he had learned in his almost seventeen years after he felt Hannibal dipping his tongue inside of him, shyly at first, teasing over it, until he felt how it slid inside his hole. Moans flooded the room, echoing in the empty chalet, filling it with the chorus of grunts and growls Hannibal was making as he lapped the delectable juices coming out of the omega, letting them smear over his face.

Hannibal tasted him over and over again, eating every drop of slick coming out of him, greedy for more, for making the omega squirm beneath him. He felt powerful having Will under his hands completely undone, his mouth slack open, as were his heart and his hole. Finally, the alpha kissed the ring of muscle before raising his head to look at his creation. 

Hannibal grinned, licking his lips. “My precious and delicious omega,” he said, the low tone of his voice making Will babble unintelligible words while repeating Hannibal’s name.

Hannibal slid a finger inside Will, circling and pushing without any resistance from his body, and Will started to move, wanting to feel more of his finger inside. Hannibal ducked again, kissing the place where his finger and Will’s hole joined, licking all the soft inside he could touch with his tongue. He pressed his finger deep inside, touching the soft, plush interior walls, looking for the spot. After the second finger went in, Will was just a writhing mess, precome pooling in his navel, letting soft sounds come out of him. Hannibal took his time to prepare him, taking him with his fingers, opening his muscle to receive him whole. Meanwhile Hannibal was rubbing his cock on the bed, avoiding touching himself was getting him sweaty, unsettled, losing the few strands of control he had over his body, over his nature.

“Will… You feel like?”

“I'm ready, I'm ready! Oh God…” 

Hannibal hissed, feeling the weight of his cock, a trail of precome staining the bed cover. His knot was beginning to inflate.

He crawled over Will, kissing him deep enough to share the taste of his slick that Will licked off his face, lips and cheeks, waiting for the alpha to align and push in. Hannibal waited, observing the blushing face of the omega, smelling his arousal combined with his scent, and mingling with his own. It felt so right he couldn't believe how lucky he was, ducking his head in the crook of Will's neck, breathing his scent to reassure himself. 

Will hugged him and rolled them over, pinning the alpha to the bed, wiggling over him, pressing his knees and thighs to the alpha’s sides, until Hannibal's cock was pressed to the crack of his ass.

“Let's try like this.” Will breathed the words out. 

Hannibal was out of words; the stunning true beauty of the omega over him made his heart hammer hard inside his ribcage, the milky white of his skin stained with blush all over his chest and shoulders, mouth parted and wide eyed. Hannibal nodded in response, watching how the omega lifted and aligned himself, pressing the hot tip of the alpha’s cock to his hole. Hannibal whimpered at the touch, eager.

Will gasped, trembling legs trying to go down soft and steady, impaling himself on the hard cock, feeling how his flesh was giving the space for Hannibal until he was completely inside. It hurt, again; it hurt almost like the first time, but it felt so right, so tight inside of him with Hannibal filling every space available. Will was digging his fingers into Hannibal’s chest, he didn’t realize he had his eyes closed until he felt the familiar hand of the alpha stroking his leg. Opening his eyes he saw the alpha under him, blushed, panting and smiling, his eyes shiny, dark with lust but happy.

Will took Hannibal’s hands in his, caressing them and putting them on his hips.

“Help me- oh god you are so hard!” Will wiggled over him, the sweet pain of the first time ghosting over his body. He felt Hannibal twitching at his words.

“Mmmh.” Hannibal gripped his hips softly as he could, lifting the omega no more than an inch, supporting him while going down. Will hissed and moaned at the movement, hips slightly rocking the one with the other, the hard cock of the omega bobbing between their bellies. 

Hannibal gripped harder, the moans and the constant clenching of the omega were making him moan louder too. He bucked his hips under Will, wanting more, fucking into him, moving his hands from his hips to his chest, stroking his sides. 

“Hug me?” Hannibal asked, extending his arms, calling for his other half to come to him. 

Will leaned over him, his body adjusting to the pressure of the alpha’s cock, the skin of his hole opening up a little more, making Will gasp and shudder. 

“I love you so much, my beautiful Will.”

Will babbled, looking for a word that could mean what he was feeling in that exact moment, while Hannibal looked at him with loving eyes, while he kept pounding strong inside of him without mercy. Hannibal growled under him, tapping his hard knot to his hole with every rock of the mattress. 

Will kissed Hannibal deeply, their moans the only sound in the night. Hannibal bit Will's lower lip, making him whimper and move faster on his cock, freezing for a moment when Hannibal nudged the sweetest spot inside of him. Howling in pleasure, Will gave himself to it, the same spot being pressed over and over untangling every nerve in his body, bringing him to a loud, long orgasm. He didn’t even notice how the knot passed through and sealed them together.

Hannibal let his voice to unreel to the orgasm stream, the omega’s hole clenching with every spurt of cum he shot over his belly. Hannibal felt an earthquake in his body, wrecking all the furniture of his mind palace while watching the beautiful creature becoming in his hands, driving him to the same edge of pleasure, filling the omega with cum and fervour. Lithuanian words of love and devotion were said in chains, starting with a clenched voice to the thick honey one. Will felt the warm shots of cum filling his insides, as Hannibal bucked his hips in vain, following the impulse to impregnate him with his seed more deeply, to make Will more his. 

Will collapsed over Hannibal, their breathing in tandem, and the alpha held him tight to his chest, heart over heart.

“Are you ok?” Hannibal’s voice rumbled through their bodies. 

“Yes, very ok, wonderful ok,” Will sighed dreamily, rubbing his cheek on the slightly hairy part of Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal kissed the crown of his head, stroking lazily over his back, trying to not fall asleep. This was their last night together for who knows how much time; they had affirmed their relationship in a couple of days that seemed now a dream, and neither of them wanted to talk about going back to the routine.They cuddled all their thoughts back, scenting the smell of both of them, intimate and pure, longing in their skin. 

Hannibal waited for the knot to deflate before he walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake up Will. He cleaned himself with a warm, wet towel, and looked at himself in the mirror. His body had so clearly changed with his becoming: the alpha was present and future, the future of both of them. He smiled goofily to himself, checking out his own body. Then he cautiously cleaned Will and curled into his side, letting his body melt into the omega’s warmth. He found his place pressing his cheek to Will’s soft rosy chest, where he slept to the next morning. 

**

Will woke up and untangled his fingers from Hannibal’s light brown mane, smiling fondly at what would be their last morning together. There was a bittersweet feeling of hope for another opportunity to be like that, just the two of them without any kind of worry. 

They had a light breakfast. Hannibal tried to insist on doing something more complicated but time was not on their side, they couldn't risk being caught. 

Hannibal drove Will to his house, after cleaning, changing the bed sheets and packing. For their fortune Charlie wasn't home yet, so they could say goodbye with a sweet, breathy kiss. The soul-melting conjoining left them panting on the porch. Yet the brief goodbye felt cold beside what they had been sharing the last two days. 

Hannibal texted Will when he arrived back home. Robert was already there, unpacking his Lithuanian luggage.

“Hannibal, good to see you. Now... where were you?” Robert asked, subtly raising a brow.

“I went to see if Will was doing fine, he sent his greetings.”

Robert just smiled. He knew, he could smell the young omega layered over his nephew's skin like a glove, and Hannibal smiled every time Robert said the omega’s name. 

“I'm glad he was fine after your preoccupation. Your aunts were quite insistent asking about where the new alpha of the family was.”

“Thank you, Robert,” the alpha sighed in relief. 

Hannibal's phone buzzed. 

_“I miss you already. Pop is back and asking for you, I think he can smell you on me.”_

Mine, the instinct growled proud inside Hannibal.

**

The next weeks were marked by a return to the routine: the morning kiss before going to class; Hannibal walking Will to his classroom; sharing lunch and cuddles during the break; reading books and hiding how they held hands under the table, escaping the constant scrutiny of the teachers. Their little life together, the tall, foreign alpha with the slim, awkward omega, sharing a bench. 

The weeks seemed eternal. Hannibal was mostly with his head sunk deep in the textbooks for his next test. The alpha had perfect grades in every class, dreaming of studying medicine and maybe becoming a surgeon. The alpha dreamed big, and worked hard with his grades to show how capable he was.

“They will send you an invitation to the university before you even apply Hannibal, you worry so much about getting a ten in every class.”

Hannibal answered with a hum, only raising his gaze to smile with his eyes. He had the best support he could ask, despite being silent and frowning at his book.

Will noticed all the effort Hannibal made for his grades, for Will himself, and for the swimming team - the exhausting kind of life he could totally see sharing with him after they graduated. The graduation was a topic they avoided every time; they were in different years, that meant Hannibal leaving Will, maybe moving to another state. He would go to the best university he could, and Will was afraid of the time they would spend apart, a silent fear he kept to himself even if they were still far away from that day.

Even without knowing that Hannibal had something planned after having the same cold feeling weeks before.

After ending their now-daily reading session in the library, Hannibal walked Will to his class. He told him that he couldn't walk him home that day since he had some errands to take care of. At the door of the classroom they crashed into Alana. 

“Good evening you two, how nice to see you stuck together, so needy,” she said in a mocking tone with a smile.

“Hi Alana,” Will answered bitterly, feeling how Hannibal squeezed his hand giving her a courteous but fake nod. 

“Hannibal, Anthony told me how excited he is for the couple assignment you two are going to do! You will have to spend so much time together from now on.”

“Yes Alana, thanks for reminding me of that…” Hannibal responded to the smile with a serious face. Anthony was a delicate topic for Will, knowing his constant inclination towards Hannibal, bugging him and asking for more and more personal information. Even if he knew he wasn't accepted, neither as a friend nor a suitor, Anthony would make his way to know more information about Hannibal, almost obsessed. 

“Oh…” Will breathed the sound, lowering his gaze to the point of his shoes. Hannibal hadn’t told him about that, why? What kind of relationship was that? He trusted in Hannibal, but why had he hidden something like this, Anthony Dimmond sharing the little time they had in the evenings with Hannibal. 

Alana left with a content smile, the damage was done. 

“I wanted to tell you…” Hannibal couldn't finish the phrase, Will pecked him on the cheek and dashed inside the class without a word. Will felt the spike of jealousy eating his insides and wanted to cry as his mind played the scenes of an imaginary kiss between the other omega and Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments, I love each one of them.


	7. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication leads to pain when we don't want to see the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> This chapter contains some explicit descriptions of Hannibal's childhood trauma with Mischa's death.
> 
> Infinite thanks to my lovely beta Victorine.
> 
> and my friends @Tigerprawn @HotMolasses and @Slashyrogue for supporting me crying over this fic every time.
> 
> Thank you all who are following this story.

Hannibal texted Will, walking hurried and upset to his class. 

“It's just an assignment.”

“A long one,” the reply came immediately.

“He's my classmate, there's nothing I can do to avoid him.” Hannibal felt an unusual pain in his chest, more worried than angry. He kept asking himself what Will’s real feelings for him were, the doubt scouring his brain for answers.

“Why you didn't tell me?” Will was already crying, silently sobbing his fear to avoid being noticed, his scent slowly changing with the distress that flowed through his veins.

“I never thought you would feel like this, I thought this was something stronger than that.”

Hannibal regretted sending that as soon as he pushed the button, his hand clutching to the phone, waiting for a bitter answer after being so rude.

Will could not stop overthinking those words, his mind spiraling over reasons and facts. 

Hannibal was right, they were just classmates. It's wasn’t like Hannibal was going to share quality time with Anthony, he shouldn't feel so jealous over that, more so, letting the doubt take his mind into darker places. Still, Anthony was a good prospect, good enough for Hannibal’s prestige, someone who could share some things that Will couldn’t understand or enjoy the way Anthony could do easily: the class, the knowledge of certain luxuries he was not used to. 

Will sighed loudly enough to be noticed by Mr Crawford who snatched the phone out of his hand until the end of the class. 

Will was on the edge, the jealousy before the sadness making his eyes watery and red, distress fogging his mind without any valid reason. He loved Hannibal, how could he doubt like that over his feelings about him, about what they had already shared… his instinct now darted to the maximum point it could reach, obsessing over the fact that maybe Hannibal only wanted sex from him, and now that he had it, he was not that interesting.

Will’s eyes were cloudy with tears while he tried to concentrate in class, focus on not going deeper into that void of bad thoughts, the spiral of thinking of every time he made a mistake, every discussion they had before. 

Hannibal texted him a few times before surrendering to the lack of response, dipping his heart in the same pool of bad thoughts. The whole classroom could feel the icy atmosphere around him. Tense and serious, he knew the rivalry between omegas, he knew the hormonal and instinctive reactions from omega to omega, but he also thought he had reassured Will enough to keep him sure about his feelings and he had failed.

**

Will left the school wishing to see Hannibal’s tall figure waiting for him in the door, wishing to see the fond smile of the alpha and run to his arms, without any luck. His way home seemed to last hours, fearing to read the fifteen messages still unread in his phone. He slumped on his bed sobbing all the tears he kept in during class, not sure about what to do. 

Hannibal couldn't concentrate on his assignment, thinking about what Will could be doing. They were working in the library and Anthony never took his eyes off of him, taking off his scarf and baring his neck, flirtatious and submissive, something that was really appealing for any young alpha, but clearly not for the golden eyed one sitting across the table. 

“I suggest we should meet another day to finish this, Anthony, my thoughts are in another place and this is not working out.” Hannibal stood from the long table, avoiding eye contact.

“As you please, I just enjoy your company in and out of the classroom,” the green eyed omega replied, reaching for his hand. 

Hannibal politely avoided the touch, looking for his notebooks and pens. 

“We will have to meet one more time to finish this work, next Saturday since we have to send it early Sunday; I need to keep my grades as they are. My address is in the paper notes, you must be there at midday, punctual, and we will finish everything before lunch time. Have a good evening,” Hannibal said, putting his bag on his shoulder and waving absently to the air, without letting the young omega respond.

Hannibal was out of his mind, completely away from reality after Will's rejection, after being ignored for so long by his loved one. He felt the pull of just going to Will’s house, avoiding any obligation he had at home, incapable of bearing that tension between them.

He decided to go to Will’s house, and was looking for the car keys when Will texted him.

_“I’m going with my dad on a hunting trip, good luck with your assignment, take care.”_

Will bit his lower lip sending the message, hating himself for lying to Hannibal like that. Really he was going to stay home and think what to do about his jealousy. 

“I love you,” Hannibal replied, his mouth getting bitter while his guts twisted with the frustration of not being capable to comfort Will in a painful moment. Hannibal could almost feel him in the back of his thoughts, sulking in fear and sadness. 

**

Charlie saw his son entering the house, lost eyes red and teary.

“Are you ok boy?”

“What makes you think I’m ok?” Will bit the words back, on the edge of crying more. He knew this time Charlie didn’t mean any harm.

“Problems at school?”

“My problem is... myself… I’m going to my room.”

“Go on kid, just don’t slam the door,” Charlie said while Will closed the door with one strong swing.

In Baltimore, Robert saw the slender figure of his nephew silently going upstairs, carelessly dragging his coat behind him on the floor. A shadow of the silent child he used to be so many years ago, showing his weakest side. The beta sighed, remembering those times when Hannibal was hurt, was sad and lost. 

Hannibal took his time taking a good bath, washing and scrubbing every part of his body that smelled like the intrusive omega, his phone resting beside the bathtub, waiting for a response. 

In Wolftrap Street Will was under his pile of blankets, trying to get rid of the constant headache he was having after crying so much, his fingers itching to text Hannibal back, “I love you for fuck’s sake”.  
He wanted to scream to let out the pain of the uncontrollable pang of jealousy twisting his limbs, making him feel physically ill. He left the phone to rest until it was late enough, then he decided to text Hannibal back.

“We have to talk, but not now.”

Hannibal was in the kitchen figuring out what to cook when his phone buzzed. His eyes darkened reading the short message, losing all hope for a good end, his uncertainty taking over his body until he couldn't bear it, he only could see red. Hannibal knocked everything off the counter, spices containers, glasses, cups and plates, shattering every piece of china his hands could reach, ravaging every corner of the place he saw as his temple. 

Grunts and screams came from his body, his voice tearing down his throat, sadness moving him in a panting frenzy of destruction and pain. He was interrupted by his uncle almost knocking down the door, alerted by the sound. Robert looked at the mess his nephew had made. 

“What is happening here?!“ Robert’s voice echoed in the kitchen like thunder.

Hannibal dropped the long knife still in his right hand with a clatter, before he let his body fall to his haunches on the floor. He cupped his face with his hands, revealing red and sore knuckles after his attack. 

“I miss him, I miss him and he doesn't want to see me. I’m going to lose him, everything was a mistake Robert, I don’t know what to do...” Hannibal talked in Lithuanian, sobbing between words while his tears streaked across his face.

Robert moved the pieces of broken china with his feet, taking a tight grip of the sobbing young alpha’s shoulders. 

“My poor boy,” the beta said, taking him to his chest, feeling Hannibal’s deep and loud sobs shaking all his body. “I didn't raise you to be this kind of alpha. You have to calm down. We, the Lecters, have learned to manage our fears and frustration because we can be dangerous. I don't want that for you, my child.”

Hannibal hugged his uncle’s tall frame, feeling how the blood seeped out of his knuckles permeating the air with his coppery scent. 

“I love him,” the alpha whispered, regulating the hiccups his crying caused. 

Robert’s shoulders shook with the serious statement, his body starting to cramp with the young but heavy alpha leaning on him with all his weight. 

“Ok child, go to bed, you have a lot to think about and a lot of resting to do.”

Hannibal retired, not minding about the mess he just made, his cheeks stained by the burn of his tears, his lungs burning after his impasse. Like a ghost, he sobbed going up the stairs in a melancholic daze.

The alpha only found comfort curling on top of his bed, remembering the white hands of the omega brushing his face.

Hannibal found peace with Will's green scarf pressed to his nose and mouth, the fading orange blossom scent calming him to sleep. Will left him that garment in his house weeks before; that little something to remember him by was now the only light that kept Hannibal from drowning in this tempest.

**  
The whole weekend passed with the alpha not minding anything, moving just enough to eat something downstairs and go back to his bedroom where the smell of a teenage alpha was getting stronger, the despair and sorrow making his scent acrid like old milk and ashes. Robert could see he was under the weight of a broken heart, the insecurities of the little alpha bubbling to the surface of his being, not minding about himself, not taking a shower in days, not wanting to take off the only tracksuit he owned because nothing else would fit how he felt.

“Hannibal, it's been two days, please take a shower at least...” Robert spoke from the door of Hannibal’s room after checking on him, the room a mess of used tissues and broken decorations.

Under the pile of crumpled bed sheets he could hear the growled “no” of his nephew, the strains of Mozart’s Lacrimosa playing in the room making the atmosphere even more blue.

“I don’t know how could you go to school today in that smelly tracksuit…”

“You dragged me there.”

“You should thank me, you haven’t moved from your bed in two days! Also school is important for your development.”

Hannibal could only growl from under the sheets. The thought of school without Will was another stake in his heart; he spent all day inside the classrooms not minding about having lunch, or talking, or looking at anyone that was not Will. No one would approach him, but he could hear them talk about how he looked.

Frightening, but mostly… sad.

“Hannibal, if you don’t take a shower the neighbors are going to call the police thinking there’s a corpse... or corpses, in our basement!” Robert said, picking up some of the shattered decorations from the floor.

A menacing growl came from under the covers, making the tall beta leave the room without any further word.

Hannibal was becoming something Robert fought to keep out of Hannibal’s life.

**

At the fifth day without a shower Robert decided was enough. It was Friday and Hannibal could not attend school like that. The beta dragged his nephew, along with the whole chair he was using while he played with the milk and cereal in his breakfast bowl, into the backyard. The snow still covering a great part of the grass made a white halo around the young alpha, like nature was pointing at him.

“You have to do something for yourself Hannibal, like talking with your beloved!”

Hannibal barely growled, looking to somewhere else, his eyes unfocused after crying so much.

“The last time you were so concerned for him you flew here from Lithuania! Why haven’t you done something about this?” Robert said from the shed, the pungent smell coming from his nephew threatening to break his nerves.

“Because I’m afraid!” Hannibal cried, showing his fangs in a silent, open-mouthed scream.

The soft, warm touch of the tears rolling down Hannibal’s pronounced cheekbones was cut by the sharp pain of cold water splattering onto him from the garden hose Robert was holding.

“I tried using reason, but now it has to be done by force. Scrub your face.”

“It’s freezing!”

“The time for a warm shower was four days ago, Hannibal,” Robert said with a light smile, looking at how the once-green tracksuit became soaked with ice cold water.

“Uncle!” 

“Yes that’s me and you are now going to strip that smelly thing off… so I can wash it, while you take a good warm bath and think about what are you actually going to do. I’m sure Will is missing you more than you can believe…” Robert’s words were like a caress to Hannibal’s heart, after almost a whole week thinking of his own pain and not thinking of Will’s.

**

Robert was now more than concerned. He saw the child he had kept Hannibal from becoming dangerously creeping inside his body again, the horned monster of despair possessing his mind until it changed him forever. Like after his parents were killed, after Hannibal saw Mischa lying dead in her crib, when the child saw his whole life shatter and stay like that, untouched pieces scattered around his mind palace. Hannibal had carried his sister’s dead body, wrapped in blood-stained blankets, around the house, hiding from the intruders until Robert found him, tightly pressed to the cold toddler, his face and hands black with soot from the chimney compartment. Golden eyes had looked at him with fear, a fear Hannibal could only forget after long years in therapy, away from Lithuania.

Robert decided to interfere. One week was enough and Hannibal was not getting anywhere. Who could say, maybe the omega could see the light at the end of this dark tunnel.

Will answered without thinking twice, hoping Hannibal would try to call him with all the courage he was lacking after acting like that...

“Hello?” Will said, his voice cracking. 

“Young Will, I'm so relieved you picked up. I need to talk to you about Hannibal, he's…”

“S-Something happened to him? Is he ok?” Will asked, concern spiking in his body.

“No, he's not. The phantoms of his past are finding more space inside of his heart than I would like to see. You two need to talk, child. It's not my job to interfere here, but you two need to talk as soon as possible… He's hurting, mourning a loss, and I’m afraid of losing him again...”

“I want to talk to him Mr Lecter, I really want... I- I can come tomorrow at two if that’s ok? I don’t want to hurt him, I just… I don’t know… felt bad, very bad.”

“I think he’s understanding that now. Sometimes we say and do things that might hurt our loved ones, I’m sure Hannibal will understand... Thanks Will, I will await your presence tomorrow, take care.”

The call made Will sulk in his thoughts again, the scene of that day replaying loudly on the backs of his eyes. Hiding his head between the blankets, still damp after crying, he fell asleep thinking of Hannibal tightly pressed to his back. 

**

Robert wasn't home to stop Hannibal opening the door, so Hannibal received Anthony with a serious, blank stare, already thinking about finishing the assignment. The green-eyed omega, however, couldn't hide his happiness to see him. 

Hannibal was wearing the tracksuit – clean this time – and his hair wasn't combed, something that the omega saw in class but that he didn’t dare to touch. 

Anthony didn't waste time, hugging him in the door even though it wasn’t welcome. 

_Rude_ , Hannibal thought, not moving a muscle. 

They were in the studio, finishing the assignment that Hannibal did most of the work for, trying to keep Anthony as far away from him as possible. They had worked on this the last few weeks via shared documents but this part had to be done together, which meant Anthony finally got to meet with Hannibal in his house, still not having got lucky with his courting technique.

Just before two o'clock they finished. The loud, upset huff that came out of Hannibal made Anthony frown, noticing the alpha’s lack of response to all his attempts to be close. Hannibal stood, guiding him to the main door and closing it behind him as soon he stepped outside, mumbling a goodbye that faded with a warning growl. 

Anthony looked at the house before leaving, finding himself facing Will Graham who was entering the garden. 

The blue-eyed omega was well dressed, not fancy, not expensive, but looking sweet in black and dark blues. He looked upset, and somehow frightened by seeing the other omega just coming out of Hannibal's house, his face in constant change while he looked at his contender.

Anthony smiled cockily at the younger omega. 

“I didn't expect to see you here, Will Graham, we already had so much fun without you.”

“I came to talk to him, not to you.” Will's tone was serious, internally dealing with his sadness and trying not to cry. He could smell Hannibal's scent all over Anthony.

“I don’t know if he will talk to you, he looked so tired after we _worked_ together, maybe he's sleeping now.”

“After you?” Will cocked a brow passing beside him, making the other omega invisible, growling softly at him, a warning.

“We could share you know. He's a big alpha, enough for us, my next heat is near and I'm sure he would love to-”

Before he could finish the phrase Will had Anthony's scarf tightly fisted in his hand. The blue-eyed omega looked bigger and stronger from that angle, looking at him right in his eyes. 

“Oh, Will, we share all day inside the classroom, we even sit next to each other in some classes, he's more mine than yours...” Anthony smiled the words, but his confidence was trembling away.

Something broke inside Will, something that made him loud and fierce, something that unleashed a feeling that felt right and true. 

“He’s _my_ alpha!” Will growled loud and clear, his blood burning inside his veins as he threw himself at Anthony, knocking him down to the freezing grass. 

Hannibal heard a very familiar tone behind the door. Not believing his ears he opened it just in time to see Will lifting his arm before punching Anthony quick and hard in the face. 

Will's eyes darted to the door when he noticed Hannibal's scent. He saw the alpha parting his mouth in surprise at the whole scene, and the way he looked was enough to show how Hannibal was doing, his hair unwashed, messy and frizzy, his clothes far from his normal wardrobe. 

Sadness itself; it was breathtaking, but somehow beautiful. 

Will exhaled all the air in his lungs, his eyes filling with tears looking at the broken, undone alpha. Both boys walked towards each other, meeting like magnets with a perfect fit. All the things they thought would be said, all the things surrounding them disappeared. Hannibal hid his face in Will's neck, hugging him, trying to get the last drop of scent he could drink before sobbing.

Will did the same, brushing his nose against Hannibal’s bare neck, his hands clutching the unfamiliar clothes covering the alpha.

Both their bodies were now tuned to the same frequency, creating the melody and rhythm of their own creation. 

Without a word being said they parted from the hug only to look at the other omega, sore and humiliated, now standing up. 

“See you on Monday, Hannibal,” Anthony said with a half-smile, stroking his face where Will hit it. 

The growl that came out of Will made Hannibal’s blush turn darker, while Anthony Dimmond ran out of the property fast and without looking back. 

Robert pulled into the driveway, looking at the tall, unknown omega run out. 

“I leave for one hour… Hannibal why are you wearing that again?!”

Will smiled, feeling the presence of the alpha, tightly holding his hand… everything would be ok.

Hannibal looked at him, cupping his face with his hand, not believing Will was there. 

“Your alpha?” Hannibal asked, cocking a brow.

“Oh fuck, you heard,” Will sighed, trying to hide his face from the warm honey eyes that smiled at him.

“All the neighborhood heard.”

“Geeeez, well, yeah, yes… You know... I feel like, yeah umh...”

“I've never felt otherwise, Will.” Hannibal hugged him again, pressing his lips to Will’s forehead.

“You look like hell.” 

“I… panicked, I thought you were never coming back. Weren’t you on a hunting trip?”

“I lied… I needed some time and I was afraid, I'm sorry. Robert called and I just had to come, I love you, I really love you, I-I was a fool thinking that asshole could be something more than a classmate. I just… couldn’t bear it and in my head… he was so...”

“Rude? Terrible? Infuriating?” 

“I was going to say fancy but yeah, you’re right.”

Both giggled and helped Robert to bring three boxes of fine china into the house. The tall beta smiled at how they acted together, the old horned shadow leaving Hannibal's side, leaving the present to live without the dark tones of the past. 

Robert left them in the kitchen, light tension between them keeping their bodies separated by only a couple of inches. Their hands brushed as they were serving some lemonade and cake. 

“I still want to talk to you.” Will stopped what he was doing to face Hannibal, who was licking cake icing from his fingers. “I… I want you to tell me if I… stop being what I'm being for you right now. If you feel something for someone else, which is normal you know? I don’t want to clip your wings or something like that.”

The gawky alpha looked at him with fondness. He understood what Will was doing, giving him freedom to come back to the cage. 

“No,” he softly said, crushing his mouth to Will's, hungry, desperate and full of love that had been jelling in his insides. The cold sorrow that had washed his body now melted on the omega’s lips, soft and plush, as he worried his lower lip with his teeth. 

Will got the message, feeling how the alpha slid his tongue between their lips to reach his. Eyes closed, their legs starting to tremble at the push and pull of the kiss, hands caressing and gently cupping every part of each other they could reach. 

“Never,” Hannibal panted while he tried to get some air, hazel eyes looking for more of Will’s lips and caresses. 

Robert knocked on the door before entering the kitchen, knowing what was happening inside and giving the boys time to part. 

They shared lunch, now laughing at the whole situation, the good jab that Will had when he was angry and how different Hannibal looked in sportswear and without wax in his hair. Laughs and tears were shed that day, ending in the soft image of the alpha snoring under his boyfriend, both exhausted and comfortable on the big sofa in the sitting room.

Hannibal stirred, waking up, happily feeling the weight of the omega on him and breathing his scent from his chest and neck. The teacup that shattered was together again.

**

Robert drove to Wolftrap Street this time, both youngsters sleepy in the back seat. It was later than Will was used to going back home.

Charlie was in the door, watching his son get out of the expensive car followed by Hannibal. Robert dropped them, saying he needed to buy something nearby. 

“If you have a phone, answer it.” Charlie’s tone was severe and hard, nothing near to gentle.

“Sorry, I left it in my room.” Will looked at him sheepishly. 

“Good evening, Mr Graham.” Hannibal interrupted the father and son conversation, protecting Will from the scolding, from the leash of his family alpha. 

The tension between the alphas was something real and almost visible, the steady stares and the soft growls starting to grow in their chests. 

“Hannibal, I thought I was never going to see you again after whatever you did to Will...” the older alpha said in a bite, his son smelling like Hannibal more than ever. 

“Dad, please… We just had a misunderstanding, everything is fine.”

“Go inside Will, alphas are talking,” Charlie ordered, yanking him from Hannibal’s side. The tight grip on Will’s wrist made him whimper with surprise.

Will stayed behind Charlie, opening his eyes wide and looking at Hannibal’s concerned face, the rage creeping out of his body making the tension heavier.

“Mr Graham that's not the way to treat Will. I would like that, as his father, you let him be present and not thrown away like he’s not valuable,” Hannibal said calmly, never looking away from the other alpha. 

“Hannibal, you made him cry and be a little shit to me for a week because you were incapable of handling him. You are not worthy of being called an alpha! I'm his alpha, I know what he wants! I'm his father!” Charlie Graham was shouting, lifting his fist, one of his hands suddenly gripping the soft, expensive wool of Hannibal's jacket in a display of dominance.

Fangs flashed in the dim lights of Will’s porch, the tension between the young alpha and the older one breaking in a clash of fangs and fists. Will started to yell, his voice breaking in the silence of Wolftrap Street while he tried to pull his father from Hannibal.

“Dad, stop! Dad! Please!” 

“Shut up, William! I'm your alpha, I'm your father. I _own_ you.” Charlie snarled when Hannibal bit his hand.

Hannibal growled harder, throwing bites at Charlie, who used a police technique to subdue him on the floor, Hannibal was strong, even though he was still developing his strength... 

Charlie held Hannibal with one hand by his neck, when Will threw himself between them, fiercely protecting Hannibal from his father. Charlie immediately took his hand from Hannibal’s neck to let him breathe properly.

Will checked Hannibal, clutching him to his body, softly asking him if he was ok, before facing his father again. Their blue eyes met, filled with fears and loss, the past of the older alpha blooming over his skin like a burn looking at the same stormy blue Wendy used to look at him with… 

“I love you kid, I want the best for you. I want you to be protected,” Charlie huffed, swallowing his pride.

“He is not going to change that Pop. Hannibal wants to protect me, and I want to protect him, even from you.” Will said, helping Hannibal to stand up.

“We are equals, Mr Graham,” Hannibal added with a little smile.

Robert arrived again with two bags of groceries, his slender figure earning a quick glance from Charlie. The beta could tell what happened just by looking at the scene.

Will never left Hannibal’s side, their scents flourishing in the night like gardenias in the snow.

Will saw how his father’s gaze darted to his neck, looking for any scratch or bite.

“You two are too young to bond, it would be illegal,” Charlie said bluntly, making the two teenagers blush with the thought.

“Dad! It’s too early to think about that...” Will replied, clearing his throat but looking at Hannibal with hope.

Charlie looked like a caged lion, walking from one side to the other, muttering words he couldn’t keep in. 

“You two are not sleeping together! Not under my watch!” Charlie fumed.

A loud laugh came from behind them, making the older alpha blush slightly. Robert clearly knew more than Charlie. The tall beta approached him with long, confident steps, handing him a shopping bag.

“I think it's too late for that matter, dear Charlie. Let's have a cup of coffee,” the beta proposed to the alpha, to calm him from the complete breakdown he was having in his pride. Charlie let himself be dragged by Robert to the kitchen without saying a word, lured by the beta without effort.

Hannibal looked at Will with the same questioning face, not knowing what was happening right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments, I love each one of them.


	8. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cabin, raw feelings and a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We are almost there!
> 
> Thank you for keeping with this teeneager story full with feelings and fun.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta @Victorine she owns my heart.

Six months had passed since the fight in Will’s porch. Six months of classes and sneaking around of laughs and mostly joy. Six months of Charlie getting used to Hannibal being around, but never letting him stay over. Six months of Robert making excuses for the boys to be late and run with their luck.

It was early; Hannibal had driven for more than an hour to get to the cabin. Will wiggled with excitement to finally arrive at his favorite place , the wood cabin he had built with his father a few years ago. Hannibal parked the car and smiled, seeing how the omega dashed out of the car to show him the house, a cozy little cabin where they went for fishing and hunting trips. Will was vibrating with excitement, at the fresh smell of the woods, the soothing sound of the river, and the calm stare of his lovely-looking alpha finishing the design.

Will looked at him, unpacking all the food he made for their little trip. “Just in case we’re not lucky enough with the fishing,” he said, packing the travel coolers with clearly more food than they needed. 

They had planned the trip with weeks of anticipation, starting as a joke about Hannibal wearing waders to finally being there, standing next to each other listening to the birds chirping around. 

“I can't believe we made it!” Will said, opening the door and taking a deep breath of the wooden house. Hannibal scrunched his nose, looking at the dust covered furniture, the humidity inside the house giving it a museum-like aura. 

Will watched Hannibal dusting every surface he could reach, clearly more rustic than he thought it would be. 

“We stopped coming shortly after I presented as omega… I-it's been a while …” Will said, sneaking his hands around Hannibal’s front, pressing his nose against the back of the alpha’s neck.

“You love this place.”

“I have many fond memories in this place, but with my becoming my dad wouldn't sleep in the same room as me… So we didn't come back again, at least not me…”

“Let's make this trip a new fond memory” Hannibal turned and kissed Will's temple without stopping to dust the nearby table. 

Will just shook his head and went to the little second floor to get the bed ready. 

The omega fumbled and grunted changing the sheets with the brand new ones Hannibal insisted to bring, he wanted to make this new experience a chance to show him the simplicity of the countryside, the peace it brought to his heart, this was a completely new kind of adventure for the alpha. 

Will deep-cleaned the bedroom and bathroom, hoping Hannibal would not panic while sleeping there. This was the first time they could comfortably sleep together since New Year’s Eve, the first time without having to hide and make it quick enough to avoid knotting.  
There was sexual tension between them all the trip from Baltimore to Virginia, more so given they had been avoiding any kind of release for days, pheromones flowing between them like bees over freshly bloomed flowers . 

Will chuckled at himself while finishing with the bed, remembering the time a bit of fooling around in Hannibal’s car left him with a bruised back from where he landed on the gear stick, swallowing the pain while Hannibal fucked him in the backseat with youthful, burning desperation . Weeks before that Hannibal had dragged him inside the locker room after swimming practice. Having made sure no one was inside, Hannibal rutted against him in his still-damp squad swimsuit, wetting his pants until Will didn't know if the moisture on his buttocks was slick or water, the sound of skin against skin filling the steamy room with the shower running behind them to hide the soft sounds of their bodies colliding. 

Will finished making up the bed, straightening the new comforter over it with a wide smile and flushed cheeks, feeling a little humid rush inside his pants just from remembering and thinking of the possibilities of the night ahead.

“What's so funny? “Hannibal’s head was peeking out the door, having been looking at Will making the bed for who knows how long.

Will raised his hands, guilty and caught thinking of them rutting against each other.

“Why do you always appear from my back?” Will said, avoiding having to explain his blush. Hannibal was now in the room, investigating every corner, dusted and clean.

“I can't deny your backside is a really good view .” The alpha rumbled the words facing the omega, closing the space between them.

Both laughed, flopping onto the bed, hugging the other across the dark-colored bed cover. 

“I have a present for you,” Will said, quickly standing off the bed, looking for his rucksack. 

Hannibal’s breath hitched; even after months together the unpredictable nature of the omega always caught him out. The possibilities of what the present could be were burning his heart; could it be something like Hannibal already had for him, waiting in the little velvet box inside the pocket of his coat ?

Will came back with a plastic bag filled with new clothes. 

“I washed them, so you can use them now.” Will handed the bag to Hannibal who looked at him, questioning Will’s reason. 

“Flannels?” Hannibal was showing the points of his teeth, smiling so wide. 

“And two pairs of jeans. I don't want you to ruin your clothes with mud and fish guts and have you whining and touching everything with the tips of your fingers so as not to ruin your Prada whatever …”

The alpha took a pair of flannels and brought them to his nose, scenting the floral, orangey fragrance that made him feel home: his omega. 

“This is really a new experience Will, thank you.” Hannibal’s soul started to shine with the omega smiling at him. 

“Come on, dress up, we have to look for some logs in the shed for the fireplace.”

Hannibal stood, unbuttoning his white shirt and folding it before taking the flannel.  
Every time Will got a chance to look at him without clothes he noticed something new about his body, thanks to the constant changes of a growing alpha. This time he noticed how the soft hair on his tummy was now reaching the edge of his pants, the hair getting thicker and darker.

Hannibal undid his trousers to slip on the black denim jeans that contrasted perfectly with his skin tone. Then, without buttoning the shirt and pants, he looked at Will, asking for opinions.

Will stood from the bed, slowly doing up each button of the dark green flannel, grazing Hannibal's skin with the points of his fingers until he was done. 

“You look ridiculously handsome,” the omega whined covering his eyes.

Hannibal felt strange and yet comfortable, wearing a skin that wasn't his but one that he wanted to keep forever. His body was aching to jump Will after all that show of touching and caressing, but he had to wait. He had to enjoy all the experiences Will wanted to show him. Hannibal already felt like his alpha, and still wanted more. 

They finished putting everything in place inside the cabin, getting lunch done and arranging the fireplace for that night before heading out. Will wanted to show Hannibal the river, where they were going to fish the next morning. Will seemed to expel energy from his pores, he was in his element telling Hannibal facts and old stories about the forest, how his father taught him how to return to the cabin in the night.

“The cabin at night looks like a boat on a dark sea: no matter how afraid you are, the boat is always our safe place. My father told me that after the first time I got lost turning back alone, the house was always there …” 

They reached the river after twenty minutes walking. They held hands all the way, the setting sun turning the leaves red and the water dark, giving the forest life. Hannibal held Will close, almost wrapping him under his arm, the points of their shoes touching the flowing water, the reflection of the sun making the stream sparkle in red and violet like it was burning before their eyes. 

Will breathed deep, smiling towards the alpha, his eyes sparking with the last rays of sun. He held Hannibal close, breathing in at his neck, clutching his sweater in the back, feeling calm and at peace with himself. 

“This is all I wanted for you, Hannibal, for both of us.”

“It's beautiful.” Hannibal breathed the words out, focusing on the sweet smell Will was emanating. His scent was in complete harmony with the place, he was at peace, and he was beautiful. 

They held hands, surrounded by nature echoing their heartbeats, filling their lungs with clean, fresh air, hearing the river giving life to everything around. 

They returned to the cabin before it was completely dark outside, spending some time nuzzling at each other while sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Their scents were raw and pure, giving them goosebumps when their noses brushed at the exposed scent glands warmed by the fire, red cheeks, soft lips, eyes almost closed with the lust of the moment. 

“I have something for you too.” Hannibal’s voice was deep, almost a purr vibrating with the fire in front of them.

“Ah, please don't tell me you've got me shirts and ties,” Will laughed, looking at the alpha who was searching for something in his pocket. The sight of the velvet box made him shut up, sucking in his breath in sweet panic.

Hannibal came back silently, the box pressed to his heart, nestled between his hands. He was looking at Will shine in the fireplace light, his blue eyes twinkling in purple shades. 

“Hannibal… what is this?”

The alpha was serious, kneeling before him, hazel eyes gone red with the burning fire just a couple of steps away, glassy and emotional. 

“Will, this is something I wanted to give you for a long time now... it's very important to me, and I want you to have it and take care of it… As a promise and as my full commitment to us.” Hannibal’s voice crackled with the fire, his nervousness showing only in the amount of times he had to lick his lips while talking.

Will couldn't breathe, eyes wide open, darting between the box and Hannibal's eyes, his lips starting to twitch a nervous smile as he searched for words. 

Hannibal opened the box, showing a delicate silver bracelet, the kind that only omegas used to wear when they were bonded, a sign of commitment. 

“This was one of my mother's most beloved belongings. I want you to wear it as a sign of my love ,” Hannibal said, breathing out the last word, his mouth getting dry while his eyes filled with tears like diamonds shining beside the amber.

With all the care in the world Hannibal took the delicate piece of jewelry out the box, asking for Will's hand. 

“You are crazy, you are… you...” Will laughed fondly, extending his uncovered wrist. He bit his lower lip while he looked at the alpha securing the shiny silver bracelet, finishing the task by leaving a kiss on the back of his hand. 

“I am, indeed… I want you to be mine, Will, not immediately, but… forever,” the alpha purred. 

Will looked at the shine of the bracelet under the firelight, the Lecter crest drawn on the clasp. 

“It's lovely, and I think the most expensive thing I have ever worn.” Will kissed the corners of Hannibal's mouth before leaving a soft chaste kiss over his bitten-red, inviting lips.

Hannibal held Will's wrist, feeling the cold metal against his flesh, kissing it over the scent gland just below it. The silver gave it a new flavor on his tongue , a peak of arousal digging in the lower part of his belly. 

“Will… I…” Hannibal breathed deep, showing his fangs, tasting Will's scent from his uncovered glands, making him whimper at the feel of teeth scratching his skin. 

“Fuck, let's go upstairs.” Will was almost moaning the words and they were already standing, grabbing their shirts, baring their necks, uncovering their bodies with each step. 

When both bodies hit the bed they were only in underwear and open shirts, chests heaving at a frenetic pace. Will looked at Hannibal lying on the bed with hungry eyes, his hair out of place, wearing the undone flannel that contrasted with the soft gray color of his Armani boxers. 

“Please don't take it off,” Will snarled, licking a stripe up Hannibal's neck, capturing the alpha’s hips between his legs. 

Will licked his way to Hannibal's lips, rubbing their erections between the layers of fabric, feeling how the seat of his boxers slowly started to dampen. One of Hannibal's hands uncovered their cocks, frotting them together, finally feeling the moisture of the other, smelling the fresh scent of arousal and musk lingering over their skin . 

Both thrust in tandem inside the tight tunnel of Hannibal's hand, moans escaping from their bodies between kisses and licks. 

“You look so hot in flannel, oh god ,” Will moaned in the dark.

“I will try to add them to my… ahh, wardrobe.”

“No, only for me ah-oh fuck- I don't want other omegas eye fucking you.”

“The only omega being fucked here, is going to be you, my love.”

Will whined every time Hannibal swore, his voice rasping over the letters of a word very foreign for him. 

Hannibal tightened his grip, his left hand rubbing over the slicked patch of Will's boxers. The smell of it was making him dizzy, pheromones in a pure delicious state of matter asking to be licked off and fucked in .

The alpha moved his hands to Will's sides, rolling them over the bed only to stand and yank off their underwear. Instinct was making Hannibal’s reactions bold and raw, wanting to see more, taste more and hear more of the omega who was now sitting on the bed, waiting. 

“I want you nude.” Hannibal breathed the words out. 

“I want you inside me.” Will bit his lower lip, hard enough to break the skin, his hands softly palming his cock, playing with the interested gaze of the alpha on his crotch. 

“You make me rude, Will Graham…”

“Then eat me.” Will breathed out.

Will took off his shirt over his shoulders, long, milky fingers taking it from the edges, scratching the soft flannel over his scent glands, spreading his scent further, luring Hannibal to his body . 

Hannibal stood in front of the bed watching the little display Will was making for him. Twisting and shifting over the bed, rubbing his hands over his neck and nipples, moaning softly at the touch, bucking his hips to the air making his hard cock slap his belly, leaving shiny drops of pre-come. His dark curls framed his sweaty, red face, his desperate, wanton expression waiting for Hannibal to lose control, to snap and take, to see how his eyes changed to the predator he knew existed inside the alpha. 

Hannibal growled a moan, watching how the omega started opening himself up, desperate for the alpha to take him, calling him in the most primitive way he could, purring and whimpering, fucking himself three fingers deep. Hannibal felt his cock twitch and leak with every moan dedicated to him. 

The alpha stroked himself a couple of times before leaning over Will, nuzzling between his curls, his neck and collarbone, kissing a necklace of promises over his chest, scenting the orange flowers strongly emanating there like he was making the perfect bouquet for his loved one. 

Will kept opening himself, scissoring fingers not fulfilling the need he felt, his slick starting to run from his hand to his elbow, getting ready for the knot he had been denied for so long. 

“I need you Will,” Hannibal growled deep, taking out Will's hand and putting himself in the same place. The awaiting, glistening hole winked for him in anticipation, the warm velvet tightness he wanted to feel until he saw sparkles in the back of his skull, until no word came out of his raw throat. 

He started rubbing the uncovered head of his cock to Will's rim, circling and brushing the entrance, teasing the already writhing omega. He softly grazed his fingertips against Will’s slick-covered ass cheeks, slicking his length just enough to push inside in a long, smooth movement. 

He maneuvered Will's legs over his shoulders, pressing the slightly smaller body tight between him and the mattress. Will cried out when Hannibal sank in completely, the sizable cock opening his flesh until the very end. Hannibal shivered when he felt Will’s bottom kissing his tip. 

“Oh god.” Will gripped the back of the flannel when Hannibal began to move, letting all the air out of his lungs. 

Hannibal started to move, grunting as each thrust inside moved the whole cabin under them.  
Moans turned into shouts of pleasure, and Will felt his body soften, free from any worry or loss, all outer lines fading. He was being fucked with animalistic strength and rhythm until he saw stars being born and destroy themselves inside his brain with the constant brush of Hannibal's cock to his prostate, every touch, sound and smell making the experience perfect.

Hannibal licked Will's mouth, taking all the sweet scent he could. Droplets of blood flowed from his split lower lip, making Will taste the way Hannibal believed he would during their mating. Their bonding seemed like something real, closer, not just a dream for the future. 

Hannibal took Will with his hands, lifting his hips high, following the curve of his spine. He made his way deeper inside of him, pushing inside as he moved the omega up and down his cock. Will already felt like coming from the sight of Hannibal pounding him with desperation, undone, his fingers digging into the meat of his ass and over his hip bones, leading, taking, marking what he wanted to have until the last drop of his life. 

Hannibal started to moan, a soft, deep sound he could hear only when they were together, low and deep like a love song that made Will smile only by remembering it. 

Will raised his arms to take Hannibal’s neck, squeezing their conjoined bodies, the soft brush of his body hair tickling his chest and nipples. Hannibal was mouthing along Will’s jaw, looking for a kiss, biting his lips, sliding his tongue over Will’s for more contact, more touch between them, more love in this frenetic rocking of bodies. 

“Hannibaaal,” Will moaned, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck. Hannibal slowed down, thrusting in long, deep and lazy movements, feeling how Will became tight and rigid. Will’s orgasm was building, he was moaning deliciously in his ear, Hannibal softly grazing his teeth against Will’s neck, making him shiver under the touch. The alpha started to speed up, grinding mercilessly inside him, aiming for the right spot where he could lose himself. 

Will couldn’t bear it, the hot, thick cock filling him drove him over the edge even without being knotted yet, spasming and spilling in the tight space between them, bucking his hips to brush his cock between their bellies. Will opened his mouth to scream, to moan his pleasure out, licking the salty taste of Hannibal’s skin, the sweat over his scent gland giving him the aroma of their union. He couldn’t think, the orgasm overtaking his senses and mind when he bit .

Hannibal let out a roar, wide-eyed, feeling how his knot slid inside the still-orgasming omega, sending another burst of pleasure through his nerves while the alpha came inside Will. feeling the pain of a claiming bite. 

Hannibal came hard. He closed his eyes, feeling the sweet pain mixing with the pleasure of his release filling the omega locked to him, his hips still moving in vain, short thrusts driven by inertia. 

Will gasped loudly, opening his eyes, still with the soft meat of Hannibal's neck between his jaws. He released him, putting a hand in his mouth, panic creeping between the waves of pleasure still filling his belly with thick come.

He looked at the marks his teeth left in Hannibal’s neck. The alpha opened his eyes again, looking at him with concern over his expression, but another orgasm roamed their bodies at the same time when Will moved, trying to sit while still knotted under the alpha. 

Hannibal quickly covered the mark with his hand, feeling it moist, not knowing if that was blood or some other fluid. Both teens held their breath until Hannibal slowly lifted his hand; it was clean and so was his neck, there was no blood.

“I didn’t break the skin,” Will breathed in relief, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

Both grinned nervously at the fact they hadn’t bonded, relief flowing through them at not having to explain to their families how they bonded during a weekend trip. Something inside them was sad too, though; in a secret part of their hearts they wanted it . 

Will kissed the man above him, deep enough to whimper under his weight. Hannibal’s knot securing their bodies together drew more pleasure to enjoy every time they kissed. The reactions of their bodies were getting mature, not far from being ready to breed. 

“I love you.” Will stroked Hannibal's bangs under the dim lamplight, playing with the many colors it could turn with every stroke, his eyes looking at him, sweet and fond.

The sound of the delicate silver bracelet on his slender wrist made the alpha smile, leaving a kiss on his lips. 

“Your very existence makes my life have a meaning more bright .”

Will blushed, playing with the pads of his fingers over the bruising mark he had left. He wanted Hannibal as his mate, and now he found he couldn't wait to be his, to take him in every way he could. 

Hannibal moved them onto their sides and cleaned the mess between their bodies. Forcing the knot out was not an option.

“I'm sorry,” Will said seriously, not knowing if he was saying the truth. 

“Will, nothing happened, and if it had, I would love you the same,” Hannibal answered serenely. 

“I almost did something irreversible,” Will said, a peak of anger showing in his voice. 

“You want me, and that's something I won't regret knowing, not even this way .” Hannibal started purring, giving protection and comfort to his omega. 

“You never tried to bite...”

“But believe me, I will.” Hannibal's voice seemed to fill the whole room, his accent showing behind the love-charged words. 

Will sucked in his breath with the promise, brushing his cheek against Hannibal's shoulder, an intense purr coming from both. They fell asleep before Hannibal's knot deflated; sleeping together brought tranquility to their minds, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed but them in the stream of reality.

**

Will woke up alone, the smell of smoke, coffee and toasting bread filling the cabin. The sun was just awakening, just like him. 

“Hannibal?” he said from the bed, stretching his limbs and enjoying the pain after being knotted. He could smell the scent of the alpha on his skin as he clenched his butt to relish the burn of his hole. Pain worked as a memento before, something that lingered in him for days, but now it was materialized on his wrist, the bracelet shining under the soft light coming through the light red curtains, made of old shirts sewn together. 

“Breakfast is almost ready,” he heard from the little kitchen behind the stairs. 

Hannibal had done magic with the little camping kitchen he had found and the dying fire from the fireplace, and now he was packing grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee inside his bag .  
The alpha was already dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, their scents in every fiber of the flannel, smelling delectable as the whole breakfast. Over them, he’d donned a pair of waders, the ones Charlie used to wear. 

Will was speechless. Even under the country mask Hannibal was wearing with the flannel, the jeans and the lack of patterns on his clothes, he could still see the fancy dressed alpha he had known for more than a year struggling to like what Will liked, trying to see what he enjoyed about smelling like fish and being up so early even on a weekend.

Will giggled, looking at him waddling around in the uncomfortable garment, the rubber shoes squeaking on the wooden floor.  
Will hugged him by his neck, leaving a soft morning kiss on his lips. He rubbed a hand over Hannibal’s neck, looking for any reaction while pressing the deep purple bruise he could see peeking from his shirt .

Hannibal hummed in acknowledgement of the pain in his neck while kissing Will, his tongue strongly sliding inside Will’s mouth erasing any trace of chastity in the kiss.

Will bit his lip after parting the kiss, groaning. They had to start walking if they wanted to fish some lunch.

Their breakfast was packed, so they could walk and eat at the same time, Hannibal sharing all the things he had to do to to make a proper breakfast without burning the whole house down, while Will just enjoyed the sight of the alpha trying to walk straight with the waders on.  
The river was calm, trout were easily spotted between the little waves of the stream. Will taught Hannibal the basics in just a couple of minutes before starting to fish.

“Hannibal, can I ask you something?” Will asked him with a steady voice.

“Do I have to worry about your question?” Hannibal joked.

“You got accepted to Johns Hopkins didn’t you?

There was a silence. Will knew where he had sent applications, and what he wanted to study, but the topic always made Hannibal talk about trivialities and not what was going to happen with them when he had to leave. Even if the university was in Baltimore, he knew how Hannibal studied, and how much he wanted to be a doctor.

“Yes,” Hannibal replied after a while, short and dry, keeping his eyes on the line. 

“You have to go.” Will was approaching from his spot. 

“No.” 

“What?! It’s Johns Hopkins! We can still see each other a few days a week!” Will cried, almost slipping over the moldy rocks. 

“I’ve already made my decision, Will.” Hannibal smiled at the water running between his legs, then looked at the omega right beside him.

They were in the water up to their knees, Will knew Hannibal wasn’t going to move and risk falling.

“Hannibal…”

“I want to go with you, I want to share my days with you, there. I don’t want to risk... anything, Will, and everything at the same time for one year of my career.”

“Johns Hopkins is not that far! Don’t lose this opportunity, Hannibal please! I knew you wouldn’t tell me!”

“I’ve already talked to the Dean of Medicine. I’m starting next year in the Peabody Program.”

“What?!” Will’s shout could be heard through all the forest.

“Will, you are scaring the fish.”

“And what are you going to do for a whole year? If I can know, of course, because my boyfriend is hiding lots of information from me.”

“I will be your tutor, so you can apply there too. Psychology, you said? Also I’m taking pre-med courses this year.” Hannibal was grinning, like he was telling Will the masterplan of their whole life, previously calculated.

Will dropped his fishing rod, perplexed. Trying to get all the information inside his head, he hid his face behind his hands. 

“Is there anything else I should know? Like you are a criminal mastermind or something ? Because I think I’m having a stroke right now.”

Hannibal shook his head, the shine of his early stubble under the sun giving him a more mature look. Will felt how his heart pounded inside his chest, the man in front of him dedicating the sweetest smile he could while surrounded by the most unfamiliar environment, for him.

“You, you are crazy!” Will laughed.

Will forgot about the topic, leaving a kiss on Hannibal's temple and going back to fishing. 

They caught a couple of trout in the next few hours, enough for lunch and maybe dinner.

Back in the cabin, Will helped Hannibal to get out the fishing gear, watching how the alpha wrinkled his nose at his own body smell.

Both took a shower. Will sighed at the fact that they couldn't do it together this time, his mind drifting to the memory of Hannibal's bathroom but enjoying the view he had of the alpha cleaning and grooming his body. Hannibal felt how the omega was looking at him while he moved under the rustic shower, a warm feeling ghosting his lower belly as he looked at Will, nude and leaning against the closed door. 

Hannibal shaved while Will had his turn, his eyes trailing over Will softly soaping his body; he felt so lucky. 

**

Hannibal sat delighted in front of Will, looking at how he gutted and cleaned the trout with expertise, getting them ready for the sizzling pan. 

“I think this is the first time you’ve cooked for me, Will.”

“It was only a matter of time. I suggest you lower your expectations, trout is very dull in flavor and they have many bones.”

Finishing the plate he noticed what he was doing; something primal in the back of his head tingled when he saw himself cooking for the cross-legged alpha at the little table. Omegas were always the ones who cooked. Alphas provided and ate, something that Hannibal mostly did himself, providing food and feeding his prospect . Will noticed that Hannibal had tried when they were fishing, trying his best to impress him by catching a trout to show himself in all his magnificence. The little pang of concern about falling into the common stereotype of an alpha and an omega vanished from his mind when Hannibal went to help him without saying, the man humming with pleasure while helping with their food.

They had been courting for so long and he never noticed it until now. Will only allowed himself to smile and leave a little caress on Hannibal’s hand when he put the plate in front of him, his bracelet clinking over the plate. 

“Thank you, Will.”

**

They finished packing everything back up, Hannibal making sure everything was clean and in place. His mental list of things to bring the next time was long enough to necessitate coming in a bigger car the next time they could escape. Coming here in the first place had been enough trouble, Charlie agreeing with them going to _HIS_ cabin only after a long day of conversations with Robert who came to help them. The beta showed Charlie how much they needed some alone time, without their kid in the house. The conversation grew high and hot in rage at first, just the thought of Hannibal and Will sharing a bed twisted Charlie’s gut. A couple of beers later the beta was sharing the sofa with Charlie, watching a match, the alpha giving an uninterested yes to the cabin question and pointing out where the keys were. The only requirements were not burning it down and not to throw his shit around. Robert knew how to tame the beast.

Hannibal drove back to his house, feeling the tight press of his normal shirt and jacket against his neck. He wanted to share the last few hours with the omega, who was softly snoring in the passenger seat, before he had to go. They arrived at the big chalet, being received by Robert.

The sun was going down, violet colors painting the sky while they got everything inside the house.

“I started to think you two were not coming back,” the beta chuckled, greeting Will and patting his back. He noticed something familiar on Will, the shining bracelet showing proud over his sleeve. The bracelet was his mother’s, the one his big brother gave to his omega before getting married to her, and it was now on Will's wrist.  
He opened his eyes, looking for Hannibal who only smiled, content and sure, not a trace of doubt or fear, just happiness about the significance of the gift. 

Robert nodded, softly smiling at the omega in front of him; this was getting real, maybe too real. 

“Hannibal would not have survived another day without a proper kitchen.” Will blurted out the words while going out to get more of the unnecessary stuff Hannibal had thought they would need. 

“Indeed,” the alpha said, passing by with his hands holding the big box of remaining food. The beta helped his nephew, who was struggling with the box, giving him a soft smile, which then faded quickly to a straight line. Robert opened his eyes wide, almost in panic; the beta had gone pale, opening his mouth slightly, looking for words. 

“Uncle? Are you all…” Hannibal felt Robert's eyes looking directly at his neck, the obvious mark of a bite on the soft part of his neck. 

Hannibal looked at him, waiting until Will was in the car getting more stuff to carry inside. 

“What is happening here?! What happened?! Did you?!”

“Uncle, please calm down.” Hannibal grabbed his hands as Robert was uncovering his neck to look at the mark. 

“No, no, Hannibal, this is critical, you can't bond with an underage omega, you could go to jail! Even if he bit you first….” Robert drew his hand to his face, trying to understand what had almost happened with his nephew.

“If that was the case I would go to jail … I would not be ashamed of something that feels right to me, to us, but it's just a bruise. He didn't break the skin so there's no bond, though we did fear it at first.”

Robert sighed loudly. 

“You two are going to kill me. You know if you bonded now it wouldn’t be too much trouble to send you to Lithuania. Or we could have the bond broken if you both wanted to stay here.”

Just the thought made Hannibal shiver a growl; even if they weren't bonded he could feel the pull their bodies and minds had. 

“Never.”

Will came back with another pair of boxes, uncle and nephew looking at him in scrutiny. Robert pointed at Hannibal's neck with a wide smile showing his teeth, while Hannibal shrugged.  
Will felt like passing out, the shame of his abrupt act the other night coming back to his skin and making him drop the boxes in the foyer. It wasn’t a secret anymore, his desperation and will to be bonded, to bite, to own and show his desire.

“Well… is good to know you two had a great time,” Robert said lifting his almost non existing eyebrows with a grin. 

Hannibal touched his neck, amber eyes fixing on the stormy blue ones submerged in Will’s blushing face.

They shared a cup of tea before having to let Will go to his house. Summer was just starting and they had so much time to share.

“Hannibal, did you tell Will that you've been accepted into Johns Hopkins?”

Will nodded, taking a cookie. “I almost had a stroke in the middle of the river when he told me about waiting a year for me .”

Both heard the beta choking on his tea, trying to keep what left he had of his composure. 

“Excuse me, WHAT?!”

Hannibal seemed to shrink in his seat; he hadn't told his uncle about the Peabody program, nor of him waiting a whole year for Will and avoiding having to deal with separation by applying extreme study habits. 

The beta opened his eyes wide at Hannibal, demanding a good explanation. 

“When did you decide that Hannibal?”

“When I was applying.”

Robert pushed the cup of tea across the table, making room for his elbows. He put his head between his hands, sighing over the affirmations his nephew had made. He needed more than a cup of tea to swallow this kind of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi! On twitter @tc_book or Tumblr @tcbook


End file.
